Zwischen den Zeilen
by AllHailToEris
Summary: Das war es nun also. Das Warten sollte ein Ende haben. Die Gerüchte waren in den letzten Monaten lauter geworden, nachdem sie kurz nach seinem Fall fast vollständig verstummt waren. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich die Nachrichten fast überschlagen. Aus dem Flüstern war ein Grollen geworden und die Spannung in der Luft zeigte deutlich an, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.
1. Chapter 1

**1995**

Das war es nun also. Das Warten sollte ein Ende haben. Die Gerüchte waren in den letzten Monaten lauter geworden, nachdem sie kurz nach seinem _Fall_ fast vollständig verstummt waren. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich die Nachrichten fast überschlagen. Aus dem Flüstern war ein Grollen geworden und die Spannung in der Luft zeigte deutlich an, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

Da war dieser Junge. Dieser seltsame, vom Glück gesegnete Junge, der aller Widrigkeiten zu Trotz überlebt hatte – nun sogar zum zweiten Mal. Er hatte behauptet ihn gesehen zu haben. Er sei Zeuge seiner Rückkehr gewesen und habe alles mitansehen müssen. Auch den Tod seines Kameraden. So stand es zumindest in den Zeitungen. Das Ministerium schenkte seinem Bericht jedoch keinen Glaube. Sie bezeichneten den Tod des anderen Jungen als einen _tragischen Unfall_, wie er bei diesem Jahrhunderte alten Turnier leider nicht das erste Mal vorkam. Es sei alles nur Taktik um der magischen Bevölkerung Angst einzujagen. Ein perfider Plan, ausgeheckt von einem der größten Zauberer selbst und seinem jungen Handlanger, um selbst an die Stelle des Ministers zu treten. So oder so ähnlich lauteten die Stellungnahmen des Ministeriums.

Sie glaubte jedoch an die Schilderungen des Jungen und ihrer Meinung nach, würde nur ein vor Angst blinder Trottel ihnen keinen Glauben schenken. Voldemort war nicht tot. Zu keiner Zeit. Und nun würde er kommen, um einzufordern was ihm gehörte.

Sie lang noch wach, obwohl es schon fast Morgen war. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es heute soweit sein würde. Wie laut alles scheint, wenn die Sinne geschärft sind. Alles macht Geräusche. Überall knackt, tickt oder poltert es. Wasserleitungen, atmendes Holz, Uhren oder Tiere sind jedoch üblicherweise dafür verantwortlich. Doch da war ein anderes, ein neues Geräusch. Sie konnte hören, wie jemand über den Kiesweg vor ihrem Haus schritt. Es waren deutlich mehrere Schritte zu hören. Also kam gleich ein ganzes Empfangskommando. Auf Geheimhaltung kam es ihnen wohl nicht an, was dafür sprach, dass sie sich sehr sicher fühlten. Sollte er tatsächlich selbst kommen? Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Dazu war sie, in Anbetracht der Situation, nicht wichtig genug. Oder doch? Seltsam, sehr seltsam. Doch bevor sie die Gedanken fortführen konnte, hörte sie ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von einem noch gewaltigeren Poltern. Sie hatten also die schwere Eingangstür aus den Angeln gehoben. Wunderbar, ich besitze auch keine Klingel – dachte sie, obwohl sie bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Herrschaften klingeln würden, fast auflachen musste. Wäre das Haus nicht so einsam gelegen, hätten sie mit diesem Lärm wohl sämtliche Nachbarn geweckt. Stimmen waren zu erkennen. Ein _Autsch_ und _Geh beiseite!_ waren deutlich herauszuhören. Also schwang sie sich aus dem Bett, zog sich gemächlich etwas über, fuhr sich kurz mit der Bürste durch ihre langen, blond-roten Haare und öffnete langsam die Schlafzimmertür. Im Flur herrschte bläuliches Zwielicht, welches nur von Zauberstäbe herrühren konnte. Langsam schritt sie an die Balustrade der Treppe, um hinunter in den Eingangsbereich zu sehen. Im fahlen Licht der Zauberstäbe konnte sie deutlich Malfoy erkennen, der die Eingangshalle musterte. Neben ihm stand Macnair, der sich allem Anschein nach nicht ganz sicher war, was er tun sollte. Links von ihm stand Avery, der mit großem Interesse ihre Post inspizierte. Ein weiteres Mal polterte es und Goyle, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe stolperten über die am Boden liegende Tür herein.

„Kann ich den Herrschaften vielleicht irgendwie behilflich sein?", schallte es vom oberen Ende der Treppe. Die fünf Todesser richteten ihre Zauberstäbe augenblicklich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

„Lasst die Zauberstäbe sinken! Sofort!", befahl eine kalte, hohe Stimme, die jedem sofort das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte. Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort. Voldemort. Die Todesser ließen augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und nahmen eine gebeugte, vor Ehrfurcht triefende, Haltung ein. Dass sie nicht den Boden küssten, auf dem er ging, war verwunderlich und ihr Gebaren ekelte die Frau am oberen Ende der Treppe an. Elegant schritt Voldemort über die Tür hinweg in die Halle, als könne er schweben. Er ging zum unteren Ende der Treppe und sah zu ihr empor. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Zwar hatte sie die Stimme eindeutig erkannt, jedoch verwunderte sie der Anblick des Trägers. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu. Stufe für Stufe. Er hatte sich verändert. Zwar war schon vor seinem so genannten _Fall_ vieles an seiner Erscheinung _unmenschlicher_ geworden, aber nun sah er noch schlimmer, furchteinflößender aus. Die Nase war fast gänzlich verschwunden und auch seine Haut war merkwürdig fahl, fast durchsichtig, sofern das in diesem Licht zu beurteilen war. Ganz davon abgesehen, sah niemand in diesem bläulichen Zauberstablicht gut aus. Bis auf die letzte Stufe schritt sie auf ihn zu und sah ihm in die Augen. Seine Augen erkannte sofort. Wie könnte man auch nicht? Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus, als müsse sie ihn berühren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er real war. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Tom?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Seine Antwort war ein Nicken. Er deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung an, nach draußen zu gehen. Sie nickte und schritt an ihm vorbei. Bevor sie ihr Haus jedoch - für wer weiß wie lange – verlassen sollte, ging sie an Avery, der sie verdutzt ansah, vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag eine große, schwarze Reisetasche, die sie schon vor Tagen gepackt hatte, als die ersten Gerüchte um seine Rückkehr aufkamen. Sie knallte die Tasche dem völlig perplexen Malfoy vor die Brust, der sie - da er ihr Gewicht augenscheinlich unterschätzte - fast fallen ließ. Der Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung und verließ das alte Landhaus. Draußen schlug ihr ein warmer Windhauch entgegen. Der Sonnenaufgang zeichnete sich schon im Osten ab und die Vögel in den Weiden vor ihrem Haus zwitscherten schon lautstark. Es war ein schöner Sommermorgen. Voldemort streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, die sie sogleich ergriff. Mit einem leisen _plopp_ waren sie verschwunden. Auch Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy verschwanden, nachdem sie die Tür mit einem Wink ihrer Zauberstäbe wieder in die Angeln gehoben hatten.

*Nichts gehört mir, alles ist geklaut. Personen, Orte und alles was euch bekannt vorkommt, ist bestimmt nicht meins.

*So viel zum ersten Teil des Ganzen. Ich möchte kurz hinzufügen, dass ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben etwas geschrieben und dann auch veröffentlicht habe, also seid bitte gnädig. Kommasetzung ist - wie ihr vermutlich gemerkt habt - nicht ganz so meins. Ich werde den ganzen Kram, den ich hier auf meinem PC habe, hochladen. Egal, ob jemand mir einen Kommentar hinterlässt - worüber ich mich jedoch so sehr freuen würde, dass ich vermutlich nackt im Regen tanzen würde - oder das Ganze einfach nur so in den Äther hinausgeschickt wird. Ich fand es bis jetzt nämlich immer unglaublich frustrierend, dass wenn man dann mal eine Geschichte gefunden hatte, die einem gefiel, sie dann nach der Hälfte abgebrochen wurde. Vielleicht mache ich ja irgendwem damit eine Freude, der sich gerade davor drückt, für seine Klausuren zu lernen oder seine BA, MA, Doktorarbeit oder was auch immer zu schreiben (das hab ich immer so gemacht, ist wirklich entspannend!). Also, auf bald!


	2. Chapter 2

**1995**

Sie tauchten vor einem großen Landhaus wieder auf. Es war von hohen Hecken umgeben, die sich dunkel gegen den blass-blauen Himmel abzeichneten. In der Ferne war der Schrei eines Pfaus zu vernehmen. Sie schritten auf ein Schmiedeeisernes Tor zu, welches sich sogleich öffnete, um sie herein zu lassen. Ihr war sofort klar wo sie sich befand. Sie hatte das Haus schon des Öfteren besucht. Malfoy Manor. Auch nach seinem Fall, hatte sie den Kontakt zu den Malfoys noch eine Zeit lang aufrecht erhalten. Schließlich gehörten sie zu den wenigen, die überhaupt von ihrer Existenz wussten. Nun sollte sie also bei den Malfoys wohnen? Mit Little Hangelton hätte sie leben können, auch wenn dort alles vermutlich nach all den Jahren ziemlich verfallen und marode sein würde, müsste sie sich dort nur mit Tom auseinandersetzen und nicht zusätzlich noch mit den Hausherren. Sie schritten den Kiesweg entlang, auf den plötzlich ein weißer Pfau geflattert kam und majestätisch an ihnen vorbei stolzierte. Sie sah Tom an und zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er antwortete mit einem ebenso vielsagenden verächtlichen Schnauben.

„Albino-Pfauen? Ernsthaft? Etwas hässlicheres konnte er wohl nicht finden, was?", flüsterte Sie ihm ins Ohr.

Sie erreichten das Hauptportal, das unverzüglich aufschwang. Man erwartete sie also. Im Inneren des Hauses herrschte ein seltsames Zwielicht. Es war ausgesprochen früh am Morgen und vermutlich schlief der Rest der Familie noch, dachte sie. Jedoch stellte sie schnell fest, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Hinter einer der großen Steinsäulen trat eine - trotz der ausgesprochen frühen Morgenstunde - perfekte zurechtgemacht und frisierte Narzissa hervor.

„Mylord." begrüßte sie Tom und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm „Es ist uns eine Ehre Euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen und Helia, schön Sie wieder zu sehen.", sagte sie ruhig und bevor Helia etwas erwidern konnte, umarmte Narzissa sie herzlich und küsste sie auf die Wange, was sie nicht erwartet hätte. „Wenn Ihr mir folgen mögt, wir haben ein Zimmer im ersten Stock herrichten lassen." Sie ging eine große Steintreppe empor und einen dunklen Korridor entlang. Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz getäfelt und einige Bilder hingen an der Wand, die aber allesamt mit Laken zugedeckt waren. Offensichtlich wollten die Malfoys nicht, dass das ein oder andere plauderhafte Portrait verriet, wer sich bei ihnen aufhielt.

„Wie geht es deinem Sohn, Narzissa?", fragte Helia freundlich, um die Spannung, die fast greifbar war, etwas zu entladen.

„Draco? Oh, nun es geht ihm gut. Er hat Ferien und schläft noch, Madame. Aber er wird heute abreisen, um den Rest der Ferien bei einem Freund zu verbringen, Theodore Nott, falls Sie sich an seinen Vater erinnern können?" Helia konnte ihr ansehen, dass Narzissa die Situation unangenehm war. Sie wollte ihren Sohn wohl aus all dem heraus halten und in ihren Augen konnte Helia große Sorge lesen. Narzissa öffnete eine Tür auf der rechten Seite und bedeutete ihnen einzutreten.

„Das Badezimmer befindet sich dort drüben." Sie deutete auf eine kleine Tür, die auf der linken Seite des Zimmers lag. „Hinter dieser Tür ist ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank." Sie deutete auf die Tür an der rechten Wandseite. „Ich werde den ganzen Tag im Haus sein, falls etwas benötigt wird." Damit verschwand sie wieder und ließ sie allein. Helia konnte sich an das Zimmer erinnern. Sie hatte hier schon einmal zuvor einige Zeit verbracht. Vor seinem _Fall_. Es war ein großer, dunkler Raum mit hohen Decken und einem großen Holzbett mit verzierten Pfosten. Ein großer Eichenschreibtisch stand an der Fensterseite des Raumes. Zwei Sofas und ein Kamin befanden sich auf der linken Seite und große Bücherregale aus Holz erstreckten sich bis zur Decke. Ein Teil war leer geräumt. Narzissa hatte vermutlich schon erwartete, dass sie Bücher mitbringen würde.

Helia ging ein paar Schritte auf den Dunklen Lord zu und musterte ihn genau, von oben bis unten. Bei seinem Gesicht hielt sie inne.

„Daran muss ich mich gewöhnen.", stöhnte sie auf. Er sah sie regungslos an. Vermutlich verstand er was sie meinte. Natürlich war auch ihm klar, wie sehr er sich seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, verändert hatte, innerlich sowie äußerlich.

„Ich nehme an du hast das Zimmer gegenüber? Wie letztes Mal?", fragte sie.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein werden wir uns dieses Zimmer teilen. Ich habe nur ein separates Arbeitszimmer den Gang hinunter." antwortete er.

„Seit wann teilen wir uns ein Schlafzimmer?", fragte Helia verwundert. Das hatten sie früher auch nicht getan. Helia war sehr auf ihren Freiraum bedacht und hatte immer angenommen, dass Tom dies ähnlich sah. Vermutlich hatten sie nur so die Jahre vor seinem Fall heil überstanden, ohne sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Seit jetzt!", stellte er fest, „Ich habe noch einige wichtige Angelegenheiten, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen. Bis heute Abend." Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und ließ Helia allein zurück. Seine Schritte verhallten auf dem Gang und Helia stand ziemlich verdutzt in diesem kalten, stillen Raum. Was sollte sie denn nun tun? Nur Momente später erschien Lucius Malfoy und überreichte ihr ihre schwarze Reisetasche.

„Ich bin unten wenn Sie etwas benötigen, Madame." verabschiedete er sich. Auch wenn Helia nicht gerade der Sinne nach Auspacken stand, hatte sie doch das Bedürfnis etwas sinnvolles zu tun. So verstaute sie also zunächst ihre Kleidung im Wandschrank, der von der Größe her, in London als Wohnzimmer durchgegangen wäre und sortierte ihre Bücher in das leere Regal ein. Erst nachdem sie mit all dem fertig war, bemerkte sie wie schrecklich müde sie war. Kein Wunder, hatte sie doch in der letzten Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Auch in den Nächten davor nicht, wenn man es genau nimmt, da sie ihn schon länger erwartet hatte. Da konnte ein kleines Schläfchen am Vormittag nicht schaden, dachte sie.

Sie erwachte erst gegen Nachmittag wieder - auch wenn sie das nicht genau sagen konnte, da sie natürlich eine Uhr vergessen hatte - und zog sich schnell etwas über. Sie entschied sich für ein knielanges, mitternachtsblaues Kleid, welches mit Narzissas Garderobe leicht mithalten konnte. Vorsichtig steckte sie den Kopf aus der Tür. Auf dem Gang war es ganz still. Selbst die Portraits gaben keinen Laut von sich. Vermutlich waren sie in ihre Rahmen an anderen Orten geflüchtet, sofern sie denn weitere hatten. Sie wanderte ein wenig durchs Haus, bis sie im Salon auf Narzissa traf.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu essen anbieten, Helia? Die Hauselfen bereiten eine hervorragende Puttanesca zu." Helia musterte die ältere Frau von oben bis unten und sah sie streng an.

„Dir ist klar, dass Puttanesca _nach Hurenart_ bedeutet? Soll ich das als eine Anspielung verstehen?" sagte sie ruhig und etwas Gefährliches lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht! Das gab es heute nur zu Mittag, bitte, bitte ..." stammelte sie vor sich hin. Bevor sie sich ihr noch zu Füßen warf und um das Leben ihrer Familie bettelte, musste Helia laut auflachen.

„Ich scherze, Narzissa. Alles ist gut. Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist schrecklich angespannt." Fast tat es Helia schon leid, sie so unter Druck gesetzt zu haben. Narzissa sah auch nicht sonderlich gut aus, wie ihr bei näherer Betrachtung auffiel. Sie hatte blasse Augenringe, die sie versucht hatte zu überschminken. Narzissa schwieg.

„Ich sehe schon, die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords ist dir eine Ehre, aber auch eine Last, nicht wahr?", fragte Helia und ließ sich in einen der weichen Sessel fallen.

„Nein, nein, so ist es nicht! Bitte, denken Sie nicht, dass es mir eine Last ist.", bat Narzissa inständig.

„Nun, sollte es dennoch der Fall sein, kann ich dich beruhigen.", versuchte Helia zu beschwichtigen „Er wird vermutlich die meiste Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbringen oder auf Reisen sein, so wie früher, denke ich. Er wird viel zu tun haben. Danke für eure Gastfreundschaft. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen." Helia versuchte, so gut wie möglich, versöhnliche Töne anzuschlagen. Diplomatie war eine ihrer Stärken und hatte sich schon in der Vergangenheit als nützlich erwiesen. Narzissas Anspannung machte sie fast selbst nervös.

„Ich denke, ich hätte ganz gerne einen Kaffee, falls das möglich ist und dir täte ein Kaffee ebenfalls gut.", bemerkte Helia. Wenige Augenblicke später und ohne dass Narzissa ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, erschien ein Kaffeetablett auf dem kleinen Tischchen zwischen ihnen. Scheinbar hatten die Hauselfen gute Ohren, groß genug waren sie ja.

„Nun erzähl mal Narzissa, wie erging es euch in den letzten Jahren? Den kleinen Draco habe ich noch gar nicht gesehen." Helia war zwar bewusst, dass Narzissa ihren Sohn aus der ganzen Geschichte heraushalten wollte, aber es war ein Gesprächsthema, welches ihr Sicherheit geben würde und über das sie – wäre die Situation eine andere – sicherlich gerne gesprochen hätte.

„Er kommt jetzt in sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts. Er ist in Slytherin, wie unsere ganze Familie ja schon zuvor und seine Noten sind sehr zufriedenstellend.", berichtete sie kurz angebunden, aber der Stolz, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Das freut mich. Er ist also im selben Jahr wie dieser Harry Potter?" fragte Helia gespannt. Narzissas Gesichtszüge wurden strenger. Ihr gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch ging. „Ja, im selben Jahrgang. Aber er ist in Slytherin und dieser _Junge_", sie betonte das Wort Junge besonders verächtlich „ist in Gryffindor. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass sie gewiss keine Freunde sind."

„Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Draco hat zweifelsohne eine gute Erziehung genossen." Damit war der Damm gebrochen. Narzissa erzählte freudig von den Erfolgen ihres Sohnes in Hogwarts und denen ihres Mannes im Ministerium. Er hatte einen guten Draht zum Minister und sie waren sogar bei Spielen der Quidditch Meisterschaft in dessen Loge gewesen. Nicht, dass Narzissa dieser Besenflug Firlefanz interessiert hätte, aber einer solchen Einladung müsste man schließlich nachkommen. Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und es wurde Zeit das Abendessen einzunehmen.

„Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord Bescheid geben.", sagte Helia und verabschiedete sich für den Moment von Narzissa. Das Gespräch hatte sie angestrengt. Auch wenn sie Narzissa eigentlich gut leiden konnte, war sie doch eine anstrengende Person, die sehr große Stücke auf das Ansehen ihrer Familie hielt und sich mit Prahlereien nur wenig zurückhalten konnte. Sie lief den dunklen Korridor entlang und klopfte an die Tür des Arbeitszimmer. Nach einer Weile folgte ein „Bitte", was ihr bedeutete einzutreten. Der Dunkle Lord saß an einem recht überdimensionierten Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Pergamente, Bücher und undefinierbare Gerätschaften stapelten. Er sah nicht einmal auf, um zu sehen wer der Störenfried war.

„Das Abendessen wird in wenigen Minuten gereicht, wenn Du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehren würdest?", fragte Helia teils gespielt, teils ernsthaft höflich. Er sah kurz auf. „Nein.", war seine kurze aber bestimmte Antwort.

„Gut", antwortete sie knapp und ging wieder. Überredungsversuche wären fruchtlos gewesen. Zu vertieft war er in seine Arbeit, was Helia sofort erkannte. Also speiste sie mit den Malfoys allein.

Die Stille am Tisch war erdrückend. Lucius wagte es kaum sie anzusehen. Narzissa lächelte ihr einige Male zu, verhielt sich aber auch eher zurückhaltend. Nach dem Abendessen verschwand Helia schnell in ihr Zimmer. Es war leer und dunkel. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Sie nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und begann darin zu lesen. Kurz nach Mitternacht, als Helia schon fast beschlossen hatte zu Bett zu gehen, schwang die Tür auf. Tom trat ein und machte sich daran, seine Arbeit nun an dem etwas kleineren Schreibtisch fort zu führen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte Helia, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Kaum." Er war unglaublich kurz angebunden.

„Außer?", fragte Helia erneut. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste sogar über Themen Bescheid, die man ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. In der Überraschung lag die Kraft.

„Außer was?", langsam wurde ihm diese Fragerei lästig.

„_Kaum_ bedeutet nicht grundsätzlich _nein_.", lachte sie.

„Gut. Außer natürlich, du kennst dich mit Prophezeiungen aus.", entgegnete er.

„Fein, ich muss dir recht geben, da kann ich nicht helfen. Für Wahrsagerei und Schicksalsdeutungen und diesen ganzen Unsinn, hatte ich noch nie viel übrig.", antwortete sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

„Seltsam, dabei solltest du doch am meisten davon verstehen, oder irre ich da?" Helia musste bei seinen Worten lachen. „Gut, ich kann auch eine Vorhersage machen. Es wird diesen Monat regnen. Ist das nicht das Prinzip von diesen Scharlatanen? Etwas vorhersagen, was, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, sowieso eintreffen wird?" Wahrsagerei hatte noch nie eine Bedeutung für sie gehabt. Die meisten Wahrsager gaben doch ohnehin nur vor hellsichtige Fähigkeiten zu haben. Einen echten Wahrsager zu finden, war in der heutigen Zeit doch wohl sehr unwahrscheinlich.

„Ich spreche von richtigen Prophezeiungen ..." er brach ab.

„Du meinst wie jene, die Severus damals gehört hat?", fragte Helia unumwunden.

„Ebendiese."

Helia dachte nach. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren viele Gedanken um diese Prophezeiung gemacht. Und fast hätte sie auch geglaubt, dass dieser Junge die Prophezeiung mit seinem_ Fall _erfüllt hätte. Doch dem war nicht so.

„Nein, entschuldige, darüber weiß ich wirklich nichts. Sie werden in einem Raum im Ministerium gelagert, hat mir Severus einmal erklärt. Mehr weiß ich jedoch nicht.", gab sie zu.

„Das habe ich auch schon herausgefunden." murmelte er. Einige Minuten vergingen. Beide schwiegen sich an. Dabei hatte Helia so viele Fragen, die sie unbedingt beantwortet haben wollte. Wo war er die letzten Jahre über gewesen? Was hatte er dort, wo auch immer er war, getan? Und vor allem … was zur Hölle war das für ein riesiges Schlangenvieh, das gerade zur Tür herein gewunden kam.

„Ehm Tom?" fragte Helia etwas angespannt. „Wer ist das?" Er sah auf und erkannte Nagini, die zur Tür herein schlenderte.

„Sie heißt Nagini.", erklärte er. Als er erkannte, dass sich Helia nicht mit dieser kurzen Antwort zufrieden geben würde, erklärte er weiter: „Ich habe sie aus Albanien mitgebracht. Sie hat sich bereits als sehr nützlich erwiesen und wird es auch in Zukunft tun." Schlange, Nagini, Albanien. Alles total einleuchtend, dachte sie. Die Schlange glitt über den Boden und rollte sich auf einem der Sofas zusammen. Sie war ausgesprochen hübsch, das musste Helia zugeben. Sie hatte nie einen besonderen Draht zu Schlangen gehabt – nicht so wie er - aber hegte auch keine Abneigungen gegen sie.

„Albanien?", fragte Helia zögerlich. Er schwieg. Wie überraschend. Er war ja nie der gesprächigste Vertreter seiner Art gewesen, aber so kurz angebunden hatte sie ihn selten erlebt.

„Tom? Denkst du nicht, dass es möglicherweise an der Zeit ist, mir zur erklären wo du die letzten Jahre über warst?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Doch während sie redete, erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an all die Sorgen, die sie in den letzten Jahren seinetwegen hatte. All die Zweifel, all Jene, die ihr versucht hatte klar zu machen, dass er tot sei.

„Ich habe die ersten fünf Jahre nach deinem Verschwinden an nichts anderes gedacht, als dich zu finden. Ich habe das ganze Land nach dir abgesucht und nicht nur dieses, nebenbei bemerkt! Aber Albanien? Ernsthaft? Und dann tauchst du einfach so wieder auf." Sie war aufgestanden und wanderte ziellos durch den Raum, immer verfolgt von Naginis wachsamen Augen. Er sah sie durchdringend an und seufzte einmal genervt auf. Einen unendlich wirkenden Moment herrschte weiter Schweigen, bis er sich endlich von seinem Schreibtisch erhob und zum Sofa ging. Ihm hatte nicht gefallen wie sie mit ihm sprach. Schließlich war er der Dunkle Lord und sie nur eine Frau, wenn auch seine. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nicht einmal genau wusste, wie sie nach den Jahren zu ihm stand. Zwar hatte er von einigen seiner treusten Todessern - die er sich jedoch ebenfalls durchaus ergebener gewünscht hätte - gehört, dass sie versucht hatte ihn zu finden und nie aufgehört hatte an seine Rückkehr zu glauben, aber Zweifel waren nicht so leicht zu vertreiben, wie zu hegen. Schließlich waren selbst sie nur zögerlich an seine Seite zurückgekehrt. Er nahm sich ein Glas Wein und begann doch zu erzählen, zumindest im Groben. Angefangen mit jenem schicksalhaften Abend, an dem er die Macht eines - ihr Leben opfernden - Schlammblutes unterschätzt hatte, über seine Jahre in Albanien, seiner Begegnung mit Quirnius Quirell und Rückkehr nach Albanien, bis hin zu seiner Auferstehung durch die Hilfe Peter Pettigrews und Barty Crouch Jr.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht gerufen, Tom? Wieso? Du hättest nur nach mir rufen müssen. Ich wäre zu dir gekommen. Hätte zu dir kommen müssen!", sagte sie, nachdem sie seiner Erzählungen aufmerksam gefolgt war. Irgendwo war ihr jedoch immer klar gewesen, dass er sie niemals gerufen hätte. Dazu war er viel zu stolz. Wer weiß in welchem Zustand er sich befunden haben mochte. Er hätte ihr gegenüber niemals Schwäche gezeigt, aber dennoch wollte sie eine Antwort.

„Du hättest mich finden können.", antwortete er kalt.

Sie war fassungslos. Machte er ihr nun Vorwürfe, nicht genug nach ihm gesucht zu haben?

„Ernsthaft, Tom? Albanien? Wie sollte ich bitte auf Albanien kommen?"

„Weil Albanien ein guter Ort ist, wenn man nicht gefunden werden will." antwortete er. „Klar, logisch. Die Arktis übrigens auch, aber dir liegt scheinbar eher das mediterrane Klima, ja?" meinte sie und musste nun lachen. „Ich kann dir versichern, ich habe mehr als nur ein Mal nach dir gesucht. Ich hätte die ganze beschissene Welt abgefackelt, wenn es was genutzt hätte!" schrie sie ihn beinahe an.

„Sei' s drum, ich bin zurück und dieses Mal werde ich nicht versagen.", meinte er kalt. Es lag purer Hass in seiner Stimme, der natürlich auf den Jungen zurückzuführen war. Dieser verdammte, vom Glück verfolgte, Junge.

„Und was ist mit denen, die nicht an deine Seite zurückkehren wollen?", fragte Helia, die wieder an all Jene denken mussten, die damals versucht hatten ihr einzureden, dass er tot sei, obwohl sie es längst besser wusste. Vermutlich hatten sie es aus Angst behauptet. Ja, sie mussten große Angst gehabt haben, dass er nicht - wie alle behaupteten - tot war.

„Sie werden ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten.", sagte er knapp und sie wusste was das bedeutete. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich gut zu verstecken wussten oder ihr Ende am besten selbst herbei führten.

„Wie ist deine Meinung von Severus? Ich bin mir nicht sicher auf welcher Seite er nun stehen mag. All die Jahre als Schoßhund der großen Albus Dumbledore." Er fragte sie tatsächlich nach ihrer Meinung? Erstaunlich. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, zumindest nicht so schnell. Früher hatte er oft nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, auch wenn er ihren Rat so gut wie nie befolgte.

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, solltest du dir eher Sorgen um die Treue Anderer machen, als um die von Severus. Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren immer wieder Kontakt zu ihm und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er deine Vorstellungen nicht mehr teilt.", erklärte sie sachlich. Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren immer einen regen Briefkontakt gepflegt und waren, so konnte man es nennen, schließlich Freunde geworden.


	3. Chapter 3

**1980**

Es war ein kalter Abend im November. Sie war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen und hatte eine Flasche Wein geöffnet, als es an der Tür klopfte. Natürlich erwartete sie Tom, der schon früher zurückgekehrt war und bat ihn, ohne groß nachzudenken, herein.

„Oh!", erschrak sie, bei dem Anblick der dunkel gekleideten Gestalt im Türrahmen, „Sie sind Severus Snape, nicht wahr?" Er antwortete nicht. „Der Dunkle Lord, ist heute Abend nicht zu sprechen. Kommen Sie am besten morgen wieder." Es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, dass dieser junge Mann sie nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet und einer Flasche Wein in der Hand, antraf.

„Verzeihen Sie gnädige Frau … aber..." Er starrte auf den Boden und wagte es kaum sie anzusehen.

„Aber, was?", fragte sie nun etwas ungeduldig.

„Aber eigentlich - eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen." Ihr schwante nichts Gutes. Noch nie hatte jemand mit ihr sprechen wollen, ohne gleichzeitig irgendeine langweilige Bitte an sie zu haben. Meistens ging es um Tom. Natürlich ging es um ihn und die meisten dachten, dass sie doch irgendeine Art Einfluss auf ihn haben müsse, was selten der Fall war. Zwar wussten nur wenige von ihrer Existenz und noch weniger trauten sich überhaupt mit ihr zu sprechen, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie für jemanden ein gutes Wort einlegen sollte.

„Gut, ehm, setzten Sie sich, ich bin sofort zurück." Helia bot ihm einen Platz an und ging ins Bad, um sich etwas herzurichten. Schließlich sollte er sie nicht noch länger mit feuchten Haaren und im Bademantel sehen. Wenige Minuten später trat sie - wieder so hergerichtet, wie die Frau des Dunklen Lords gehörte - aus dem Bad heraus und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wein?", fragte sie an den jungen Mann gewandt, der als Antwort den Kopf schüttelte. „Trinken Sie Einen.", meinte sie dennoch und goss ihm ein Glas ein, „Also, ich bin ganz Ohr." Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und war schon darauf gefasst, mit den üblichen Bitten konfrontiert zu werden. Er schwieg und starrte in seinen Wein.

„Junger Mann, vielleicht sollten Sie zwei bis fünf Gläser Wein trinken und dann noch einmal wieder kommen?", schlug sie belustigt vor.

„Nein, es ist nur … ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll.", stammelte er, „Es geht um die Prophezeiung."

„Ja, die Prophezeiung. Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht. Der Dunkle Lord ist ausgesprochen zufrieden mit Ihnen, Severus." Er starrte sie ein paar Sekunden fragend an.

„Er ist ihr Sohn!", brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Wer ist wessen Sohn?", fragte Helia erschrocken bei diesem plötzlichen, zusammenhangslosen Ausbruch.

„Er. Der Junge. Er ist ihr Sohn! ER WIRD SIE ALLE TÖTEN!", schrie er ihr entgegen. Helia sah ihn verwirrt an. War dieser Mann geistesgestört? Sohn? Wessen Sohn? Wer? Was? Grindeloh? Doppelschwänziger Wassermolch?

„Wen wird er töten? Soweit ich weiß, trifft die Prophezeiung auf zwei Jungen zu.", versuchte sie aus dem Wirrwarr an Worten, die er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte, zu verstehen.

„Aber er wird sie wählen. Er wird ihn auswählen und sie ebenfalls töten!" Seine Stimme war immer noch recht laut, für Helias Geschmack.

„Ganz ruhig. Trinken Sie noch einen Wein und beruhigen Sie sich bitte.", bat sie nun ein wenig genervt von diesem ermüdenden Gespräch. „Also, Sie denken, er, der Dunkle Lord, wird einen Jungen wählen und seine Mutter oder Schwester, die Sie zu kennen scheinen, ebenfalls töten? Verstehe ich das so richtig?"

„Die Mutter, ja.", flüsterte er in sein Weinglas.

„Gut. Sie stehen der Mutter des Jungen nahe, nehme ich an?"

„Ja."

„Fein, aber Sie sind nicht, aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich auch überhaupt nicht weiter erörtern möchte, der Vater?", fragte Helia neugierig. Das Gespräch schien doch in eine andere Richtung zu gehen, als sie erwartete hatte. Interessant.

„Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht!", protestierte er heftig.

„Nur eine Frage. Und wie genau stehen Sie zu der Mutter des Jungen? Über welchen der beiden reden wir hier eigentlich?"

Und dann begann er zu erzählen. Davon wie lange er Lily Potter schon kannte. Dass sie ewig befreundet waren. Dass sie den falschen Mann gewählt hatte. Und, und, und. Der Wein hatte seine Zunge gelockert. Trotzdem bemerkte Helia, wie schwer es ihm fiel, ihr, einer völlig Fremden, all dies zu erzählen. Er wirkte auf sie nicht wie jemand, der schnell Vertrauen zu anderen Menschen fasste und leichtfertig um irgendetwas bat.

„Bitte, bitte stimmen Sie den Dunklen Lord um! Lassen Sie ihn den anderen Jungen wählen. Nicht ihn. Nicht sie!", bat er verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Severus. So gerne ich es Ihnen auch versprechen möchte.", sagte sie ernst. Sie wusste, dass hätte sich Tom erst einmal entschieden - und es machte durchaus Sinn, sich für eben diesen Jungen zu entscheiden – würde sie ihn unmöglich davon abbringen können.

„Bitte, Sie müssen doch etwas tun können!" Tiefe Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme. Ihr war klar, dass - wäre die Situation nicht wirklich ernst - er sie niemals gefragt hätte. Zu dieser Art Menschen gehörte er augenscheinlich nicht.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Soweit ich weiß, hat er sich noch nicht entschieden. Ich werde ihm natürlich davon berichten, aber ich würde mir an Ihrer Stelle keine all zu großen Hoffnungen machen.", sagte Helia, die irgendwie so etwas wie Mitleid für den jungen Mann empfand.

„Ich danke Ihnen." Er erhob sich, um zu gehen und ließ Helia allein zurück.

* , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Kompanie! Ausschwärmen! (Entschuldigt meine Zeichensetzung!)

*Ich kann euch sehen! Auch wenn ihr nichts kommentiert - was schade aber vollkommen ok ist - sehe ich wenigstens, dass meine Story angeklickt wurde. Yay!

*Entschuldigt weiter, dass der Teil doch recht kurz ist, aber dafür hab ich ihn wenigstens schnell hochgeladen. Der Nächste wird länger.


	4. Chapter 4

**1995**

„Und was hast Du nun vor?", fragte Helia, nachdem sie das Frühstück mit den Malfoys eingenommen hatte. Tom hatte beschlossen, ihr, zumindest am Vormittag, Zutritt zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zu gewähren. Sie hatte sich in eine Ecke des Zimmer verdrückt und las einen alten Schinken über die Geschichte der Hexenverfolgung der letzten Jahrhunderte.

„Die Prophezeiung. Ich muss sie mir anhören!" antwortete er knapp und las weiter in seinen Schriftrollen und Pergamenten. Ihm war augenscheinlich nicht nach Reden zumute. Eigentlich nie.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte sie „Marschierst einfach ins Ministerium und holst sie dir?"

„Wieso interessiert es dich?", er sah genervt von seinen Schriftrollen auf.

„Tut es nicht. Ich will nur ungefähr wissen, was auf mich zukommt, bevor ich noch mal plötzlich die halbe Welt nach dir absuchen soll." antwortete sie und las weiter entspannt in ihrem Buch.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag ein Treffen mit Malfoy und Rockwood angeordnet. Wir werden sehen." Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet.

Die Tage vergingen schleppen. Alles schien ihr irgendwie verlangsamt. Tagsüber las sie viel. Tom bekam sie nur selten zu Gesicht. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, sich irgendwie diese Prophezeiung anzueignen. Eines Nachmittags hörte sie laute Schreie, die markerschütternd durch das ganze Haus gellten. Misstrauisch stand sie auf und lief auf den Gang hinaus. Die Schreie kamen aus dem unteren Stockwerk. Es war auch viel zu lange still geblieben, dachte sie. Früher oder später musste jemand den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen. Sie kam am oberen Treppenabsatz zum Stehen. Narzissa stand mit leerem Blick, an eine Wand gelehnt, da. Helia blickte vorsichtig an ihr vorbei in die Eingangshalle, um zu sehen was dort vor sich ging. Sie erkannte den Dunklen Lord und Lucius Malfoy, der sich unter Schmerzen am Boden krümmte.

„Sieh nicht hin!" befahl Helia der verängstigten Frau. „Sieh einfach nicht hin!" Sie zog Narzissa zur Seite, die sich die Ohren zuhielt. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und sie glitt langsam an der Wand hinunter, bis sie auf dem Fußboden kauerte. Helia ließ sich neben ihr zu den Boden gleiten und verharrte dort, bis die Schreie endlich erstarben.

„Das nächste Mal solltest du Lord Voldemort besser nicht enttäuschen!", hörte sie die Stimme des Dunklen Lords sprechen. Sekunden später rauschte er an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Helia wusste, dass es nun einem Selbstmord gleich käme ihn zu fragen, was vorgefallen war, auch wenn es sie brennend interessierte.

„Geh zu ihm!", befahl Helia und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Eingangshalle. Narzissa erhob sich langsam und wankte die Treppe hinunter. Helia seufzte und lief zurück in ihr Zimmer, in dem sie Tom glücklicherweise nicht vorfand. Er kam erst spät in der Nacht zurück. Sie war längst zu Bett gegangen, aber Schlaf war für sie wieder einmal nicht zu finden. Sie spürte, wie sich die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht senkte.

„Tom?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern, schließlich wusste man nie, wann sein Zorn verflogen war.

„Ja." antwortete er kurz.

„Geht es dir gut?", flüsterte sie.

„Ja."

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen, was ihr irgendwie das Gefühl vermittelte, dass es ihm doch nicht so gut ging.

„Willst du mir erzählen was vorgefallen ist?", fragte sie weiter sehr vorsichtig.

„Er hat versagt. Er hatte den Auftrag, die Prophezeiung zu holen, aber er hat versagt. Der Abschaum von einem Zauberer, den er unter den Imperius gestellt hat, wurde entdeckt.", erklärte er.

„Er war nicht vorsichtig genug. Wie dumm von ihm.", bemerkte Helia abwertend. Von einem Lucius Malfoy hatte sie etwas mehr erwartet, als einen lausigen Imperius und dann auch noch fast erwischt zu werden.

„Das sollte ihm nicht wieder passieren."

Es passierte ihm dennoch wieder. Auch der nächste Versuch, die Prophezeiung, mit Hilfe eines unter dem Imperius stehenden Unaussprechlichen, zu stehlen, schlug fehl. Voldemort war rasend vor Wut. Nicht genug, dass Malfoy schon wieder versagt hatte, nein, der Unaussprechliche hatte auch noch überlebt und war ins St. Mungos gekommen. Zwar glaubte das Ministerium an einen gewöhnlichen Arbeitsunfall, jedoch waren nicht alle so dumm, das wusste der Dunkle Lord sehr wohl. Der Orden des Phoenix musste wieder auferstanden sein und hegte nun den Verdacht, dass er die Prophezeiung stehlen wollte. Sie hatten die Wachen, die den Raum der Prophezeiungen beschützten, verstärkt, was ein unbefugtes Eindringen noch weiter erschwerte.

Es war sehr spät in einer der folgenden Nächte, in der Helia bemerkte dass Tom noch an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Er saß komplett regungslos da und starrte ins Leere. Sie beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden lang verwundert.

„Tom? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie vorsichtig. Er gab keine Antwort und reagierte auch sonst in keinster Weise auf sie. Langsam stand sie auf und ging um ihn herum. Keine Reaktion. Gerade, als sie genau vor im stand und sich langsam über den Tisch zu ihm vorbeugte, kam er plötzlich wieder zu sich. Schwer atmend starrte er sie eine Sekunde lang an.

„ER WEIß ES!" brüllte er ihr entgegen. Helia erschrak und machte einen Satz nach hinten. „ER WEIß ES! WIE KANN ER ES WISSEN?", er sprang auf und lief schäumend vor Wut durchs Zimmer.

„Wer weiß was?", fragte Helia unüberlegt, die ihm durch den Raum gefolgt war und ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter legte. In solchen Momenten war es besser, sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor er seine Wut an ihr ausließ. Sie bereute ihre Worte sogleich. Er drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um, holte aus und schlug ihr zielsicher ins Gesicht. Helia taumelte zurück und fiel zu Boden. Der eiserne Geschmack von Blut lag auf ihren Lippen. Der Schlag war härter, als sie erwartet hatte.

„BIST DU JETZT VÖLLIG ÜBERGESCHAPPT?", brüllte Helia ihre linke Wange haltend, die wie Feuer brannte. Purer Zorn und Hass lagen in seinem Blick. Helia beobachte genau was er tat. Erschrocken sah sie, wie er nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Jedoch war sie nicht weniger schnell. „CRUCIO!, schrie er ihr entgegen, doch war Helia schnell genug und konnte ihm glücklicherweise ausweichen. „Wag' es dich, Tom Riddle! WAG' ES DICH!" Sie kannte dieses Spiel schon, aber einen unverzeihlichen Fluch hatte er noch nie so schnell gegen sie ausgesprochen. Helia sah ihn nun selbst zornig in die Augen. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Helia packte sich das Bettzeug und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. Sollte er doch zusehen, wie er heute Nacht schlief. Sie wanderte schnurstracks in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich ein provisorisches Nachtlager einrichtete.

„Sie können auch ein anderes Gästezimmer beziehen.", hörte sie Narzissas Stimme. Ihr _Streit_ musste sie geweckt haben.

„Danke, aber ich werde einfach vorerst hier bleiben.", antwortete Helia, ohne die Augen aufzuschlagen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte die blonde Frau vorsichtig.

„Alles bestens, ich würde nun nur gerne schlafen, Narzissa." Sie hatte verstanden und ihre Schritte verhallten langsam auf dem Flur.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen, oder besser am frühem Mittag, erwachte, saß Tom in einem Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte er ruhig.

„Morgen.", erwiderte sie. Dann herrschte wieder Stille. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen, das war ihr klar. Dafür war er zu stolz. Vermutlich fühlte er sich sogar im Recht.

„Verrätst du mir was los war?", fragte sie. Sie wusste, dass er im Moment ruhiger war und sie vermutlich nicht wieder angreifen würde, zumindest nicht sofort, sonst wäre er kaum hier.

„Potter! Er hat es gesehen. Wie auch immer er das angestellt hat!?", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Und was genau hat er gesehen?" Helia hatte sich aufgesetzt und beobachtete, wie er wieder unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab schritt.

„Ich habe Nagini ins Ministerium geschickt. Sie hat diesen Blutsverräter Weasley angegriffen und Potter hat es gesehen!", erklärte er nun wieder etwas wütender.

„Woher weißt du, dass er es gesehen hat? War er denn auch da?", sie verstand nicht ganz was passiert war.

„Nein, natürlich war er nicht da. Er hat es gesehen. Durch sie, durch Nagini, durch mich!", seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter. Wieso verstand sie denn nicht, worum es hier ging? Das war eine der schlimmst möglichen Entwicklungen überhaupt.

„Hm ...", machte sie nachdenklich. „Er kann also sehen, was du tust? Wieso? Wie? Und kann er es bewusst? Ich meine, kann er es beeinflussen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er gereizt. Es musste ihn ungemein zornig machen, auf eben diese Frage keine Antwort zu haben. Der große Lord Voldemort, ratlos.

„Vermutlich nicht bewusst. Er kann das bestimmt nicht steuern, dafür ist er viel zu unerfahren.", sprach sie mehr zu sich, als zu ihm und dachte weiter nach. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass die Prophezeiung nur noch von dem geholt werden kann, dem sie gilt?", fragte sie.

„Ja, obwohl sie ja auch mich betrifft. Ich könnte sie selbst holen, aber das steht außer Frage."

„Nein, aber vielleicht kannst du diesen ungünstigen Umstand zu deinem Vorteil nutzen? Wenn nur er sie noch holen kann? Es scheint ja eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen euch zu geben, was sicherlich nicht schön ist, aber ielleicht solltest du das als einen Vorteil ansehen.", merkte sie vorsichtig an. Tom schwieg. Aber seine Laune schien sich merklich gebessert zu haben.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Bellatrix und den anderen in Azkaban?", fragte Helia nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Ich kümmere mich schon darum, keine Sorge, aber ich kann nicht überall zugleich sein.", murmelte er zornig.

„Gut, ich - ich wollte nur fragen, schließlich könnte es auch ein bisschen mit meine Schuld sein, dass sie dort sind ...", druckste sie herum. Das hatte sie ihm bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt.

Er sah sie kalt an und sie konnte erkennen, dass er kurz davor war erneut einen Wutausbruch zu bekommen.

„Erkläre dich! Sofort!", befahl er ruhig, was den Zorn jedoch nicht überdecken konnte. Hatte sie Bellatrix und die anderen etwa verraten, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten, wie so viele andere auch? Das solltedoch kaum nötig gewesen sein?

„Nun, Bellatrix freie Hand zu lassen, war vielleicht nicht eine meiner schlausten Ideen ..."

*Oh je, das ist so schrecklich langweilig! Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber ich schwöre, dass es besser wird. Ich muss nur erst mal den ganzen Kram, der so in den Büchern passiert, abhaken.

*Ich hab eine Review! Yay! Wer immer du bist, danke! Ich geh dann jetzt mal raus und tanze, wie versprochen, eine Runde im Regen.


	5. Chapter 5

**1981**

Helia war den ganzen Abend über unruhig auf und ab gegangen. Sie war in ihr Haus zurückgekehrt, da sie die Anhänger ihres Mannes, an diesem Abend, nicht um sich haben wollte. Sie wollte Ruhe. Von Anfang an war ihr klar gewesen, dass es keine kluge Idee von ihm war allein zu gehen. Wieso musste er dem Jungen denn unbedingt allein einen _Besuch_ abstatten? Wenigstens einen oder zwei Mann hätte er mitnehmen sollen. Am besten Severus. So hätte er auch gleich sicher stellen können, dass die Mutter des Jungen nicht zu Schaden kam. Wochen hatte sie versucht ihn vorsichtig und ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen, umzustimmen, den anderen Jungen zu wählen. Aber das Halbblut erschien ihm ein logischerer Gegner. Natürlich, ein reinblütiger Zauberer würde sich weniger schnell gegen ihn wenden. Er hatte zwar - nach vielem guten Zureden - eingewilligt, die Mutter zu verschonen, aber seine Meinung konnte er schnell wieder ändern. Das wusste Helia sehr gut.

Und nun Warten. Warten auf seine Rückkehr. Warten auf das Ende eines Krieges. Warten auf den nächsten Tag. Ihr tat der arme kleine Junge leid. Sie machte sich weniger Sorgen um ihren Mann, als um das Kind. Er würde nie leben können. Nie zur Schule gehen, nie Freunde finden, nie heiraten und selbst Kinder haben. Nie würde er die Gelegenheit haben, alt zu werden und seine Enkel beim Spielen zu beobachten. Es schmerzte sie daran zu denken. Ein ganzes Leben, dass nie gelebt werden würde. Verschwendet. Beendet an diesem Abend, noch bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Severus, der vermutlich genauso wie sie, unruhig umher lief und auf Nachrichten wartete, inständig hoffend es mögen Gute sein. Helia hielt die Stille nicht mehr aus. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos und es kam ihr vor, als würden hunderte Gedanken auf einmal auf sie einprasseln.

Sie ging in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu kochen. Tee war gut. Tee beruhigte die Nerven. Sie nahm sich eine große Tasse und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Da lag noch der _Tagesprophet_ vom Vortag. Wahllos blätterte sie darin herum, aber lesen konnte sie jetzt nicht. Jeden Satz den sie las, vergaß sie Sekunden später wieder. Wie lange sollte diese Warterei denn noch dauern? Langsam überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie hatte schon vor Stunden mit den ersten Nachrichten gerechnet. Sollte sie das Radio einschalten? Lieber nicht, dachte sie, dass wäre doch lächerlich. So schnell würde der Mord an einem Jungen – und möglicherweise seiner Familie – wohl kaum in den Nachrichten kommen. Frühestens in den Morgenstunden. Hätte sie das Radio eingeschaltet, hätte sie die Nachrichten gehört. Die Nachrichten, die sich seit knapp einer Stunde stetig wiederholten. Hätte sie Bekannte auf der_ hellen Seite _gehabt, hätte man ihr längst einen Patronus geschickt, um sie zu benachrichtigen, aber so blieb sie weiter im Ungewissen. Immer noch davon ausgehend, dass an diesem Abend nur ein armer Junge sterben würde.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Der Kamin sprühte Funken. Sekunden später traten mehrere, dunkel gekleidete Personen daraus hervor. Sie erkannte Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, gefolgt von Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape und einigen Anderen, die sich in ihr Wohnzimmer drängten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was wollten all diese Leute plötzlich hier? Niemand sprach ein Wort. Eine seltsame Spannung lag in der Luft.

„Bellatrix, was geht hier vor sich?", fragte Helia an Bellatrix gewandt, die ihren Blick gesenkt hatte. Sie antwortete nur zögerlich.

„Der - der Dunkle Lord, er ist ...". Ihre Stimme klag belegt, als hätte sie einen Kloß im Hals, „Der Dunkle Lord, er ist … gefallen." Helia starrte sie ungläubig an. Was hatte sie gesagt? Gefallen? Die Treppe hinunter oder was? Sie verstand nicht. Es war doch nur ein Junge. Ein Baby! Wie konnte ein Baby …?

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Helia verwirrt, aber seltsam gefasst.

„Der Fluch ist, nach allem was wir wissen, zurückgeprallt. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot oder zumindest verschwunden." Bellatrix sprach sehr langsam und Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Helia bezweifelte, dass es Tränen der Trauer waren, eher waren es wohl Tränen des Zorns. Generell wunderte es Helia, dass Bellatrix nicht sogleich losgezogen war, um das Werk ihres Meisters schleunigst selbst zu vollenden und den Jungen ins Jenseits zu befördern.

„Was ist mit dem Jungen?", fragte sie. Die Informationen flossen für ihr Empfinden viel zu spärlich.

„Er hat als Einziger überlebt.", hörte sie Snape sagen. Damit war klar, dass die Mutter des Jungen tot war. Der Vater ebenfalls. Und vielleicht der Dunkle Lord selbst. Sie blickte Snape einen Moment lang an. Er war unglaublich gefasst. Es war nicht die Spur einer emotionalen Regung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Unglaublich, wie sich dieser Mann unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Gut, gut, gut ...ehm..." Helia wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nervös drehte sie mit ihrem Daumen an ihrem Ehering und strich sich ein paar mal durch die Haare, bevor sie begann nachdenklich auf und ab zu wandern. „Alle bleiben erst einmal ruhig. Ich hab das unter Kontrolle", sagte sie leise, mehr zu sich als zu den anderen. Die versammelte Mannschaft Todesser beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte mit Neugier. Was würde sie nun tun? Würde sie zusammenbrechen? Würde sie weinen oder schreien? Würde sie vielleicht einfach zur Tür hinaus gehen und verschwinden? Es durften Wetten entgegen genommen werden. Lucius Malfoy, der sich irgendwo in der Ecke herumgedrückt hatte, flüsterte mit Goyle, der an den Kamin gelehnt dastand. Golye machte einen ekelhaften Laut, der wohl ein angedeutetes Lachen darstellen sollte.

„Auf welche Weise amüsiert Sie diese Situation, meine Herren?", fragte Helia ruhig. Die Männer erkannten, dass die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme keineswegs ein gutes Zeichen war. Sie mochte nur eine Frau sein, aber immerhin war sie die Frau des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte sie bestimmt nicht nur wegen ihrer schönen Augen geheiratet.

„Gar nichts, Madame", meinte Lucius leise.

„Gut. Also Lucius, da du dich ja schon so nett hervorgetan hast, geh ins Ministerium und versuch genauer herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Ich will genau wissen, was vorgefallen ist. Stell jemanden unter den Imperius oder was dir sonst einfällt. Sei kreativ.", befahl Helia. Lucius starrte sie an. Damit hatte niemand gerechnet. Sollten sie nun ihre Befehle entgegen nehmen?

„Und wer hat Ihnen die Verantwortung übertragen? Seit wann nehmen wir Befehle von Ihnen entgegen?", fragte er hochmütig und ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen. Sie lächelte einfach zurück und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Von oben bis unten musterte sie den blonden Zauberer, der so eingebildet auf sie herab blickte.

„Komm zu mir, Lucius.", sagte sie ruhig und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er war verwirrt. Was hatte sie vor? Hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie keine Macht über die Todesser hatte? Schließlich war sie nur eine Frau. Die Gruppe Todesser teilte sich, um ihm Platz zu machen. Misstrauisch ging er auf sie zu und reichte ihr zögerlich seine Hand. Sie lächelte immer noch ausgesprochen freundlich. Es war kein falschen Lächeln, es sah echt, ehrlich aus, daher verspürte er weniger Angst, als es vielleicht gut für ihn gewesen wäre. Kaum hatte er seine Hand in ihre gelegt, änderte sich ihr Lächeln jedoch blitzartig. Aus ihrem freundlichen, offenen Gesicht, wurde eine bösartig grinsende Fratze. Ihre Gesichtshaut wirkte merkwürdig angespannt, so dass er die darunterliegenden Knochen glaubte zu erkennen. Nein, er war sich fast sicher, oder halluzinierte er? Er konnte Knochen sehen, die deutlich durch ihre fahle, seltsam durchsichtig wirkende Haut schienen. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen, das wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar. Mit einem Ruck riss sie ihn zu sich heran. Ihre freie Hand krallte sich, wie die Klaue eines Raubtiers, in seinen Nacken. Er konnte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr fühlen.

„Willst du die Hölle sehen, Lucius?", flüsterte sie leise „Ich kann sie dir zeigen."

Er versuchte zurück zu weichen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie von einander. Plötzlich lagen Panik und Erschrecken in seinem Blick. Sie ließ ihn augenblicklich los und er stürzte ohnmächtig wirkend zu Boden. Krampfend und vor Schmerzen schreiend, wand er sich. Die Augen der anderen Todesser, waren auf sie gerichtet. Verwunderung und Bestürzung lagen in ihrem Blick. Was hatte sie da getan? Es war kein Zauber. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab benutzt. Wie lange würde es anhalten? Konnte sie es beenden? Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich beruhigte und die Augen wieder aufschlug. Er blickte verängstigt zu ihr auf. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Es dauerte weitere Minuten, bis er sich hochrappeln konnte, nur um sich tief vor ihr zu verbeugen.

„Madame, ich werde alles tun.", sagte er leise.

„Hat sonst noch jemand ein Problem, das er besprechen möchte? Ich nehme mir gerne die Zeit dafür." sagte Helia scharf, aber niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen.

„Fein. Machen wir also weiter. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan und der junge Crouch, ihr treibt euch doch gerne zusammen 'rum, also bitte. Sucht euch Auroren, findet raus was sie wissen. Irgendwer muss wissen, wo der Dunkle Lord ist. Solange ich keinen anderen Beweis habe, gehe ich davon aus, dass er noch lebt! Bellatrix, tu was nötig ist. Es ist mir vollkommen geich, wie ihr an die Informationen kommt, aber ich rate euch, kommt nicht mit leeren Händen zurück!" Die Vier verschwanden sogleich ohne Wiederworte, was Helia so nicht erwartete hatte. Vor allem nicht von Bellatrix. Vermutlich war sie einfach nur froh, einen Auftrag zu haben und sich nützlich zu fühlen.

„Der Rest von euch … tut was ihr könnt. Geht in die Winkel- oder Nocturngasse, Pubs, Geschäfte, redet mit den Leuten. Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, wie das passieren konnte!" So machte sich auch der Rest der Bande auf.

„Halt, halt nicht so schnell Snape. Für Sie habe ich etwas anderes vorgesehen." Er blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Helia um. Sie wartete noch, bis selbst die letzten Funken im Kamin verschwunden waren, ehe sie etwas sagte. Einige Momente herrschte einfach nur Stille.

„Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir so unendlich leid!", sagte sie leise und ging auf ihn zu. Ehe er etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte sie schon die Arme um ihn gelegt. Er reagierte nicht auf sie. Weder sagte er etwas, noch versuchte er der Umarmung zu entkommen. Er stand einfach nur wie angewurzelt da. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihn und seine Beine sackten unter ihm weg. Helia, die ihn nicht halten konnte, glitt mit ihm zu Boden. Dann schüttelte es ihn und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Helia versucht ihn so gut es ging zu beruhigen, was sich aber als erfolglos herausstellte.

„Es ist meine Schuld!", konnte sie verstehen.

„Nein, ist es nicht! Ist es nicht!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sie ist nur wegen mir gestorben! Wegen dieser dummen Prophezeiung! Hätte ich doch den Mund gehalten!", brüllte er.

„Sie wussten doch gar nicht, dass sie ihren Sohn betrifft!"

Sie saßen den Rest des Abends einfach auf dem Boden in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Helia hatte sich einen Wein geholt und rauchte. Snape starrte nur die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Im Morgengrauen erhob er sich schließlich und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Sie denken nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Sie jetzt einfach so verschwinden lasse, oder? In diesem Zustand?", fragte Helia belustigt. Snape starrte sie ungläubig an. Machte sie sich tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn? Um einen einfachen Todesser, der vermutlich sowieso in den nächsten Tagen nach Azkaban kommen würde? Vor allem in dieser Situation. Schließlich war ihr Ehemann verschwunden, wenn nicht gar tot.

„Bitte?", fragte Snape schließlich sichtlich perplex.

„Ich finde nur, dass Sie im Moment nicht alleine sein sollten. Sie könnten auf dumme Gedanken kommen." Auch Helia erhob sich langsam vom Boden. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen, was das Gehen erschwerte. Mit starksigen Bewegungen schritt sie an Snape vorbei.

„Ich habe oben ein Gästezimmer. Sie sollte zumindest bis morgen hier bleiben.", sagte sie.

„Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, ist bereits Morgen. Ich denke nicht, dass das angebracht ist ..." doch Helia schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Das war keine Bitte.", sagte sie deutlich. Snape verstand und nickte resigniert. Helia stieg die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und zeigte ihm das Gästezimmer und -bad.

„Ihren Zauberstab, bitte!" befahl sie.

„Bitte was?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Ihren Zauberstab. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne diesen Blick. Hab ich schon oft gesehen, kam nie etwas Gutes bei raus. Also, wenn ich bitten dürfte." Helia streckte die Hand aus. Snape war verwirrt. Dachte sie wirklich - was nicht ganz unbegründet war - er würde sich etwas antun, oder verfolge sie einen anderen Plan? Sollte er es auf eine Auseinandersetzung ankommen lassen? Besser nicht, schließlich war sie die ganze Zeit über gut zu ihm gewesen. Zögerlich überreichte er ihn ihr.

„Weise Entscheidung.", meinte Helia knapp. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen Sie einfach. Ich werde Sie schon hören."

**1995**

Tom versuchte weitere Möglichkeiten zu finden, in den Besitz der Prophezeiung zu gelangen, am besten mit der Hilfe des Jungen selbst. Wenn ihm der Gedanke an ihre Verbindung auch nicht gefiel, konnte sie in der Tat nützlich sein. Weiter machte er Pläne, seine verbliebenen Anhänger aus Azkaban zu befreien und befasste sich teilweise sogar selbst mit der Verfolgung Abtrünniger.

Es war bereits kurz vor Weihnachten und der junge Malfoy Sohn sollte bald für die Weihnachtsferien nach Haus kommen. Helia war gespannt auf ihn, auch wenn sie sich nicht sonderlich für Kinder interessierte. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn gesehen, als er noch ein Baby war. Er musste, nach allem was sie wusste, seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sein, sowohl in Gestalt, als auch in Gebaren.

Die Malfoys hatten beschlossen, ein kleines Weihnachtsdinner am zweiten Weihnachtstag zu geben. Natürlich nur für ein paar erlesene Gäste, die allesamt Todesser erster Riege waren. Somit konnte auch Helia das Fest besuchen und war darüber mehr als zufrieden. Selbst wenn sie Narzissa mochte, waren ein paar andere Gesichter eine willkommene Abwechslung, auch wenn sie die meisten nicht ausstehen konnte.

Ein prächtiger Festbaum war in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt worden und aus Langeweile hatte sie Narzissa sogar beim Schmücken geholfen, obwohl sie sich für Weihnachten genau so wenig interessierte, wie für Kinder. Generell waren ihr Feiertage zuwider.

Den Tag des Dinners, hatte Helia weitestgehend allein verbracht. Tom hatte sich den ganzen Tag über nicht blicken lassen. Vermutlich würde er an dem Dinner nicht einmal teilnehmen, was nichts Neues wäre. Er legte keinen Wert auf solche gesellschaftlichen Ereignisse. Kurz bevor die ersten Gäste eintrafen, kam er dann doch ins Zimmer gerauscht. Helia war noch dabei sich umzuziehen und anständig zu frisieren, als er schon vollkommen fertig dastand und genervt auf sie wartete.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du an so etwas teilnimmst.", sagte sie, während sie verschte, einen teuren Perlohrring in ihr linkes Ohrloch zu manövrieren. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, schwarzes, Chiffon Kleid, mit durchsichtigen Ärmeln. Bei jedem Schritt, wirkte es, als sei das Kleid aus feinem Rauch gewebt. Es waren bereits Stimmen aus dem unteren Stockwerk zu hören, als sie endlich fertig war. Tom ging als erster zur Tür hinaus. Helia folgte ihm in ein paar Schritten gebührendem Abstand. Er bestand darauf. Sie hatte ihm den Vortritt zu lassen. Als er am oberen Ende der Treppe zum Stehen kam, verstummte das Gemurmel. Helia kam nur Sekunden später dazu und fast auf gleicher Höhe, er immer eine Stufe vor ihr, schritten sie die Treppe hinunter. Unten standen schon Goyle, Crabbe, MacNair und Avery, ganz versessen darauf, ihr die Hand zu küssen und sich so tief vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verbeugen, dass ihre Nasenspitzen fast den Boden berührten. Wein wurde gereicht und es folgten die üblichen Treuebekundungen und das Geplauder darüber, wie froh man sei, dass der Dunkle Lord nun endlich zurück gekehrt sei.

„Gnädige Frau, dürfte ich Ihnen meinen Sohn vorstellen?", Lucius Malfoy hatte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter berührt, damit sie sich von dem Gespräch mit Avery ab wand.

„Natürlich.", lächelte sie freundlich. Der Junge sah seinem Vater wirklich unglaublich ähnlich. Er hatte das gleiche, hellblonde Haar und auch seine Gesichtszüge erinnerten sie stark an einen jungen Lucius Malfoy.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte der Junge zögerlich und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr.

„Ja, das ist es in der Tat.", sagte sie belustigt. „Ich habe gehört du bist in Slytherin?"

„Ja Madame, es ist das beste Haus, wenn Sie mich frage."

„Nun, zumindest das reinblütigste. Professor Snape ist dein Hauslehrer, nicht wahr?"

„Ja und Professor für Zaubertränke, wo ich eine recht gute Note am Ende des Jahres erwarte.", prahlte er.

„Schön, dann immer weiter so, mein Junge." Damit war für Helia das Gespräch beendet und sie wand sich wieder um.

Als letzter Gast traf Snape ein, der keinen besonders glücklichen Eindruck erweckte. Vermutlich hatte er keine besondere Freude an solchen Veranstaltungen. Trotzdem war er gekommen.

Das Dinner wurde eingenommen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte am Kopf der Tafel Platz genommen und Helia saß zu seiner Rechten.

„Ich möchte einen Toast auf unsere Ehrengäste ausbringen.", Lucius Malfoy hatte sich erhoben. „Auf den Dunklen Lord und seine wunderschöne Frau." Die anderen erhoben ihre Gläser und pflichteten Malfoy bei. Helia legte ihre Hand auf Toms und lehnte sich etwas zu ihm herüber.

„Wie hältst du diesen erbärmlichen Abschaum eigentlich jeden Tag aus?", flüsterte sie genervt. Er drückte leicht ihre Hand, als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung.

Das Dinner wurde eingenommen und es herrschte eine gelöste Stimmung. Abgesehen von Snape, der missmutig in seinem Essen herumstocherte. Tom verabschiedete sich direkt nach dem Essen, um _noch_ _etwas zu erledigen_.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?", fragte Helia vorsichtig.

„Nein, nicht nötig.", war seine knappe Antwort. Also ging Helia hinaus auf die Terrasse, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Vom Himmel rieselten feine Schneeflocken und es war schneidend kalt. Die umliegende Landschaft war von Schnee bedeckt und der Himmel erstrahlte in einem matten orange, wie er es immer bei Schnee tat. Sie lehnte sich an die Balustrade und sah zu, wie sich der Rauch ihrer Zigarette kringelte.

„Eine schlechte Angewohnheit und dazu noch schrecklich ungesund!", hörte sie auf einmal Snape sagen, der direkt hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören.

„Ich weiß, aber was soll mir schon passieren?", lachte sie. Er schwieg und lehnte sich neben ihr an die Balustrade.

„Du frierst nie, oder?", fragte er, während er sie genauer musterte. In diesem luftigen Kleid, ohne Jacke oder Schal im Schnee stehend, wäre jeder vernünftige Mensch längst wieder hinein gegangen und hätte sich am wohlig-warmen Kamin gewärmt. Er reichte ihr seinen Umhang, den sie jedoch dankend ablehnte

„Kälte kann auch sehr angenehm sein.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Natürlich." nickte er und schwieg wieder.

„Severus, was ist mit dir? Ich erkenne deine schlechte Laune aus hundert Metern Entfernung."

„Ich muss ihm Okklumentikunterricht geben, diesem Potterjungen", sagte er missmutig.

„Ah, daher weht also der Wind. Der Dunkle Lord weiß darüber Bescheid, nehme ich an?"

„Natürlich. Und Dumbledore weiß es auch. Ich glaube er weiß ganz genau, was vor sich geht."

„Natürlich weiß er es. Dumbledore ist nicht so dumm wie Fudge und glaubt seinem Musterschüler natürlich jedes Wort. Würde er behaupten, eine Kreuzung aus Hinkepank und Ziesel gesehen zu haben, glaub mir, es stünde am nächsten Tag in den Naturkundebüchern, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Davon abgesehen, hat er schon seit Jahren eine genaue Vorstellung davon, was so vor sich geht." Helia schnippte ihre Zigarette über die Balustrade hinweg in den Garten.


	6. Chapter 6

**1991**

Es waren Sommerferien und er hatte sie an einem außergewöhnlich warmen Nachmittag im August besucht. Sie saßen auf ihrer Terrasse, unter einem Sonnenschirm und tranken Wein. Der Garten flirrte in der Sonne und das Zirpen der Grillen schien immer lauter zu werden. Es war ein viel zu harmonisches Bild, fast normal.

„Er kommt zum nächsten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", fragte Helia fast beiläufig, während sie ihm ein weiteres Glas Wein einschenkte.

„Woher weißt du das?", frage Severus. Er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich merken würde, wie alt der Junge jetzt genau war.

„Komm schon Severus, wie könnte ich das vergessen? Er müsste jetzt elf sein und ich gehe einfach mal nicht davon aus, dass er ein Squip ist.", antwortete sie und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Wie hätte sie es vergessen können? Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht an diesen Jungen oder Tom dachte.

„Ja, das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September.", sagte er knapp. Eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber sprechen.

„Vielleicht kommt er ja nach Slytherin. Dann wärst du sein Hauslehrer.", meinte Helia verschmitzt.

„Mach keine Scherze, das wollen wir nicht hoffen!", entgegnete er entrüstet.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich glaube, er hätte bei dir keine all zu großen Chancen auf einen fairen Umgang.", lachte sie.

„Was soll das denn nun bedeuten?"

„Na ja, entweder du siehst in ihm Lily, oder seinen Vater. Beides wäre nicht fair."

Er schwieg. Sie hatte recht mit ihrer Vermutung. Aber dieser Junge würde nicht in sein Haus kommen. Nein, er würde natürlich, wie seine Eltern auch, nach Gryffindor kommen. Wie es sich für einen Potter gehörte. Helia verstand seine Ablehnung nur zu gut. Und sie verstand auch, dass er nicht über dieses Thema reden wollte. Es waren immerhin noch Ferien und erst danach würde er sich mit der Anwesenheit des Jungen auseinander setzen müssen. Eine Gnadenfrist sollte ihm noch gewährt werden.

„Ich habe mir übrigens noch mal Gedanken gemacht. Es gibt noch ein paar Ungereimtheiten, denen ich noch nicht nachgegangen bin...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Ein weiteres Thema, über das er nur ungern sprach.

„Helia, es ist zehn Jahre her. Denkst du nicht, dass du mit der Suche langsam aufhören solltest, um dich damit auseinanderzusetzen, dass er nicht zurück kommen wird?", sagte er ernst und rollte resigniert mit den Augen.

„Nein.", sagte sie knapp.

„Nur weil du keine Leiche gesehen hast, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht tot ist. Dumbledore ist genau so verbohrt wie du! Aber, würde er noch leben, wäre er schon zurückgekehrt, oder hätte dir ein Zeichen gegeben, denkst du nicht?" Er war aufgestanden. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie damit durch waren. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr davon gesprochen. Wieso jetzt? Wieso nun doch wieder? Er war fast davon ausgegangen, dass sie das Schicksal nun akzeptiert hätte. So wie er.

„Severus, er ist nicht tot. Ich weiß es.", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Ja, ja ich weiß, du bist seine Frau. Man denkt immer, man würde es merken, wenn den Menschen, die man liebt, etwas zustößt, aber das ist nicht so. Das ist nicht wahr!" Er wurde langsam wütend. Wieso konnte sie das denn nicht verstehen?

„Nun, das kann ich nicht beurteilen.", sagte sie verwundert. Snape sah sie nun selbst verwirrt an.

„Severus, wir haben teilweise Jahre unserer Ehe nicht mit einander gesprochen. Nur weil wir verheiratet sind, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass wir uns unglaublich nah sind.", erklärte sie leichtfertig. Irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Aber was? Dass sie ihn tatsächlich liebte? Nein, das erschien ihm, bei genauerer Überlegung, auch abwegig. Es musste wohl noch andere Gründe geben. Er hatte sich darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht, fiel ihm auf.

„Aber dennoch, ich nehme meine Versprechen in der Regel ernst. Ganz davon ab, weiß ich, dass er nicht tot ist! Ich weiß es ganz einfach, weil ich nachgesehen habe." Snape stutzte. Wie nachgesehen? War sie nun vollkommen übergeschnappt?

„Was meinst du mit nachgesehen?", fragte er immer noch verwirrt und setzte sich wieder. Wusste er es nicht? Nach all den Jahren?

„Severus Snape, ist da etwa wirklich etwas deinen wachsamen Augen entgangen?", fragte sie, nun eher belustigt als verwirrt.

„Was soll mir entgangen sein?" Es störte ihn, dass er womöglich etwas übersehen hatte. Aber was sollte das sein? Eigentlich dachte er, sie nach all den Jahren, in denen sie nun befreundet waren, recht gut zu kenne. Zumindest kannte sie ihn gut, bemerkte er.

„Du hast Sorgenfalten bekommen. Eine ganze Menge sogar, wenn ich das so sagen darf." Was wollte sie ihm denn damit nun sagen? Wollte sie vom Thema ablenken? Diese ganze Szenerie wirkte irgendwie sonderbar. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Du nicht.", bemerkte er verblüfft. „Du siehst genau so aus, wie an jenem Abend vor zehn Jahren." Er musterte zum ersten Mal, in all den Jahren, eingehend ihr Gesicht. Sie sah jung aus. Nicht älter als Ende zwanzig - Anfang dreißig, vielleicht. Er hatte sie nie nach ihrem Alter gefragt, fiel ihm auf. Auch wenn er ihren Geburtstag kannte, hatte sie ihm doch nie das Jahr verraten. Generell fiel ihm auf, dass sie viel zu perfekt war. Fast schon unmenschlich. Ihr Gesicht war auf den ersten Blick gänzlich symmetrisch. Sie hatte hohe Wangenknochen, eine sehr gerade Nase, fein geschwungene Lippen und nicht einen Schönheitsfleck oder gar Sommersprossen. Ihre Haut war einfach nur makellos weiß. Doch ihre Augen waren ihm immer schon aufgefallen. Sie strahlten - nicht wie die Augen der meisten Menschen - keine Wärme oder Freundlichkeit aus. Sie waren einfach nur groß und dunkel. Es war ein dunkles blau, fast schwarz.

„Ganz genau. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du seit jenem Abend wenigstens einen Verdacht hast, wer oder eher was ich bin." Sie war merklich erstaunt darüber, dass er es all die Jahre über nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Und was genau wäre das?". Er lehnte sich erwartungsvoll in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Gespräch lief in eine völlig andere Richtung, als er erwartet hatte. Hatte er sich so sehr in ihr getäuscht? Ihm war klar gewesen, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht irgendein hübsches und vielleicht auch sehr begabtes Mädchen heiraten würde, aber was an ihr so besonders sein mochte, wusste er nicht und es hatte ihn bisher auch nicht groß gekümmert.

„Ich bin kein Mensch, Severus. Zumindest nicht im engeren Sinne. Ich wurde nie geboren, werde nie sterben. Ich bin ewig. Ich war schon immer und werde auch bis in alle Ewigkeit sein. Und wenn vielleicht nicht ich persönlich - was mich jedoch wundern würde - dann meine Brüder und Schwestern. Von uns gibt es nicht nur _Den Einen._" sprach sie geheimnisvoll.

„Soll das jetzt ein Rätsel sein?", schnaubte er verächtlich. Sie machte sich sicher nur einen Spaß mit ihm. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete er sie neugierig.

„Nein, das ist was ich bin. Ich bin nicht aus deiner Welt, auch wenn ich immer da bin."

„Drück dich etwas genauer aus!", befahl er, nun fast wütend über dieses Spielchen.

„Na so leicht kann ich es dir auch nicht machen, oder? Du hattest immerhin mehr als zehn Jahre zeit, selbst darauf zu kommen." Er konnte erkennen, dass es ihr sichtlich Freude bereitete, ihn so im Dunklen tappen zu lassen. Plötzlich fühlte es sich an, als sei die Temperatur im Garten, welche sicher bei 30c° lag, merklich abgekühlt.

„Von meiner Art gibt es viele, und viele Namen." Er dachte nach. Was war schon ewig, immer da und nicht menschlich? Wer wusste schon um das Schicksal der Lebenden und auch der Toten? Dann wurde ihm klar, was sie meinte. Sie konnte den genauen Moment sehen, in dem er verstand. Mit großen Augen starrte er sie ungläubig an.

„Aah, ihr habt so viele Geschichten über jene, wie mich. Und so viele Namen. Psychopompos, Walküre, Ankou, Engel, Dämon ... Tod. Aber gut, ich bevorzuge Hel. Stets zu Diensten, werter Herr.", sagte sie und machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung. Er starrte sie an. Hel? Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder?

„Hel?", fragte er und musste bei dem Gedanken fast auflachen. Sie machte sich ganz eindeutig nur einen Spaß mit ihm.

„Nun, wir sind so viele. Es gibt wesentlich mehr von uns, die weniger bekannte Namen tragen. Das passiert, wenn du einmal deinen Namen preis gibst.", lachte sie.

„Und wieso bist du dann hier? Musst du nicht _arbeiten_?", fragte er, immer noch ungläubig.

„Ah ich wusste, dass wir diesen kleinen Knackpunkt geraten. Ich bin ausgestiegen, zumindest für eine Weile.", erklärte sie so leicht, als würde sie ihm gerade ein Rezept für Himbeermarmelade geben und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Wieso?", fragte er knapp. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie es scheinbar tatsächlich ernst meinte.

„Weiß du was passiert, wenn wir alle, immer unsere _Arbeit_ machen? Ich glaube, ihr nennt es _das Mittelalter _und ganz davon ab, wollte ich einmal sein, na ja, wie ihr. Wenn man so lange mit den Menschen zu tun hat, möchte man auch einmal die andere Seite kennen lernen und verstehen, wieso so viele panisch um ihr kleines Leben betteln."

„Und, verstehst du es nun?", fragte er fast angewidert und verschränkte ablehnend die Arme vor der Brust. Er bezweifelte, dass dies der einzige Grund für ihre Anwesenheit hier war, aber scheinbar der einzige, über den sie sprechen wollte.

„Nein, bedaure, bis jetzt nicht so wirklich.", lachte sie „Immerzu beschwert ihr euch und plagt euch mit Pflichten und Menschen herum, mit denen ihr euch nicht befassen würdet, würdet ihr euer eigenes Ende nicht unentwegt verdrängen. Ihr könntet es so viel besser haben, würdet ihr den Gedanken zulassen, dass ihr nicht ewig seid.", sagte sie hoch tragend. Das Thema schien sie wütend zu machen. Interessierte sie sich wirklich dafür? Sie redete sich beinahe in Rage, also musste es sie irgendwie kümmern.

„Nun, eine Sache habe ich bis jetzt verstanden. Und zwar, dass ihr die Zeit, welche euch hier gegeben ist, besser nutzen solltet. Dann würdet ihr den Tod - sowohl euren eigenen, als auch den der anderen - nicht betrauern, sondern ihn willkommen heißen. Ihr habt solch ein Glück hier zu sein. Zu existieren."

„Das mag stimmen.", sagte er leise. „Und du kannst jeder Zeit hinüber gehen und nachsehen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Solange ich vorsichtig bin. Aber ja, wann ich will." Er starrte sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Wieso hatte sie ihm das nicht schon eher erzählt? Wieso war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Es hätte ihm schon an jenem Abend vor zehn Jahren auffallen können, dass sie nicht _normal_ war. Er hatte mitangesehen, was sie Lucius angetan hatte. Er verstand es bis heute nicht.

„Kannst du – Kannst du ihr sagen, ...", flüsterte er, doch Helia verstand schon.

„Severus, sie weiß es. Glaub mir, sie weiß es." Er musste schlucken.

Er schwieg eine Weile und betrachtete den Garten. So voller Leben, in all seiner Pracht dastehend, an einem warmen Sommernachmittag im August.

„Sollte ich eines Tages – ich meine, wirst du ...", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ja, du wirst sterben, leider, und ja. Rufe mich und ich werde kommen. Ihr müsst mich nur rufen und ich werde antworten." Helia nahm einen Schluck Wein. Kein gutes Thema, für so einen Sommertag. Kein gutes Thema, für irgendeinen Tag. Helia erhob sich langsam und machte den Sonnenschirm zu. Ihre gold-roten Haare glitzerten in der Sonne.

*Ok, das Kapitel ist wirklich blöd geschrieben, aber irgendwie krieg ich es nicht besser hin. Entschuldigt. Und es ist kurz, ich weiß, aber dafür lade ich ganz schnell das nächste hoch.

*Ich mag ja Kommentare. Wollte ich nur mal so anmerken. Wer es bis hier her geschafft hat und noch nicht aufgegeben hat, möge mir gerne einen kleinen Einzeiler hinterlassen? Vielleicht?


	7. Chapter 7

**1996**

Tom war in den folgenden Tagen gereizter als Helia ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie konnte kaum abschätzen, wann er seinen nächsten Wutausbruch haben würde. Seine Stimmung konnte, in Sekundenbruchteilen, vom einen Extrem zum anderen überspringen. Die Dinge entwickelten sich nicht schnell genug, für seinen Geschmack, was Helia auch durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Malfoy machte einen miserablen Job und scheinbar hatte er, den noch verbliebenen Todessern gegenüber, nicht genügend Durchsetzungsvermögen, wenn es um die Durchführung der Pläne des Dunklen Lords ging. Die anderen hatten natürlich von seinen gescheiterten Versuchen, die Prophezeiung zu erlangen, gehört und nahmen ihn nun nicht mehr ganz ernst. Denn, auch was die Prophezeiung betraf, kam er nicht voran. Vielleicht waren zwei Aufgaben auch zu viel für ihn, dachte Helia, aber der Dunkle Lord allein, konnte sich unmöglich um alles selbst kümmern. Sie unterhielten sich kaum noch und Helia war immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht versehentlich oder aus purem Interesse, zur Explosion zu bringen. Immer bereit zur Verteidigung, hatte sie sich zu ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer gesetzt und las wieder einmal eines ihrer Geschichtsbücher, was nur Unverständnis bei ihm hervorrief. Zum Glück keinen Zorn. Er verstand nicht, wieso sie sich so für Geschichte interessierte. Wozu die Geschichte kennen, wenn es die Zukunft war, die man ändern konnte? Wozu sich mit unwichtigen Dingen beschäftigen? Die einzigen Dinge, die ihn interessierten, waren Macht und wie man sie erlangte. Das war dann auch eigentlich schon alles.

„Vielleicht solltest du einem anderem die Aufgabe übertragen, die Befreiung der anderen zu planen.", sagte Helia beiläufig, während sie weiter in ihrem Buch las, ohne aufzusehen.

„Steht das in deinem schlauen Buch?", fragte er, ebenfalls ohne sie anzusehen.

„Nein, es kam mir nur gerade in den Sinn.", murmelte sie und blätterte einige Seiten vor. Resigniert und gelangweilt von den Materie, klappte sie das Buch zu. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber. Er war scheinbar sehr vertieft in einige alt aussehende Pergamente.

„Ich meine nur, dass es wichtig ist und Lucius vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl, um so etwas zu planen." Nun sah er sie an. Ja, als sei sie ein lästiges Insekt, dass ihn daran hinderte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Und wem soll ich diese Aufgabe, deiner hochgeschätzten Meinung nach, übertragen?", fragte er gehässig.

„Ich weiß nicht, einem anderen auf jeden Fall. Ich glaube, es fehlt ihm an Autorität und Durchsetzungsvermögen. Hinter seiner Fassade steckt nicht viel mehr, als ein dummer, eingebildeter, reicher Junge, der darauf hofft, in deinem Schatten ein bisschen glänzen zu können, ohne sich dabei die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Außer seinem Geld und seinem Namen, hat er nichts und das wird ihm hierbei nicht viel nutzen.", sagte sie, als hätte sie Jahre darauf gewartet, ihre Meinung über Lucius Malfoy endlich einmal frei auszusprechen. „Vielleicht Severus? Er wäre dafür weitaus besser geeignet. Besonnener." Er sah sie durchdringend an. Er verstand ihren Standpunkt und hatte schon selbst einige Male darüber nachgedacht, wer sich für diese Aufgabe besser eignen würde. Lucius war bis jetzt eine Enttäuschung auf ganzer Linie.

„Nein, Severus bleibt in Hogwarts.", war seine schnöde Antwort. „Aber ...", er brach ab und betrachtete Helia einen Moment angestrengt. Sie war beinahe sicher, Rauchschwaden über seinem Kopf aufsteigen zu sehen.

„Aber?", fragte sie und ihr schwante Übles. Wieso hatte sie auch den Mund aufmachen müssen? Hätte sie ihn nicht einfach machen lassen können? Er wusste schon, was er tat.

„Aber du könntest gehen.", sagte er selbstzufrieden und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Fast erinnerte er sie ein wenig an Dumbledore, so wie er da saß.

„Oh nein, nein, nein! Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", protestierte sie und sprang von ihrem Sofa auf. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es besser kann, nur dass es jemand anderes vielleicht kann." Irgendwie musste sie sich aus dieser Sache wieder herausreden „Severus wäre dafür weitaus besser geeignet. Glaub mir."

„Oh, das weiß ich wohl." gab er zurück und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen „Aber da er nicht zur Verfügung steht, bis du die nächst beste Wahl." Ha! Der hatte gesessen. Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt.

„Wie freundlich von dir, so etwas zu sagen, mein Herz.", entgegnete sie gespielt fröhlich, als hätte er ihr ein großes Kompliment gemacht.

„_Mein Herz_? Du hast doch gar kein Herz.", lachte er, nun tatsächlich amüsiert.

„Genau so wenig wie du. Aber mal ganz im Ernst, ich werde das nicht machen. Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu!", bat sie inständig.

„Doch, du wirst es tun.", hielt er daran fest. „Du bist genau die Richtige dafür und mehr Autorität besitzt du schon von Natur aus, ansonsten weiß ich, dass du sie dir verschaffen kannst, wenn du musst." War das gerade wirklich ein Kompliment? Ein ernst gemeintes? War es ihm überhaupt aufgefallen? Helia war kurz sprachlos. Ihr war klar, dass er genau wusste, wo er sie piksen musste, damit sie tat was er wollte. Resigniert aufstöhnend, ließ sie sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen. Er hatte sich entschieden und wirklich etwas dagegen tun, konnte sie nun nicht mehr. Entweder sie ging freiwillig, oder er würde unerträglich sein und vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sie ein Auge auf Malfoy hatte.

„Wann treffen sie sich?", fragte sie und öffnete eine Flasche Wein.

„Morgen Abend.", entgegnete er selbstzufrieden.

„Großartig."

Sie wusste nicht einmal, mit wem sich Lucius überhaupt treffen wollte und wer sonst noch an der Planung beteiligt war. Toms Anweisungen und Aufklärungen, waren dahingehend ein wenig spärlich gewesen, wie sie fand. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es keine Dementoren waren. Die Gesellschaft würde sich im Salon zusammensetzen und Lucius gefiel es überhaupt nicht, sie dabei zu haben. Es zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er Dunkle Lord an ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte. Wenn er schon seine eigene Frau als Wachhund schickte, konnte das nicht gut für ihn ausgehen. Sie betraten als letzte den Salon, Lucius voran. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und wies ihr den Platz am Kopf der Tafel zu. Helia war sehr darum bemüht, ernst und aufrecht zu wirken. Sie trug ein schwarzes, knielanges Seidenkleid und hohe Schuhe, um allein durch ihre Größe schon Boden gut zu machen. Sie setzte sich elegant, mit fast gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck an ihren Platz und beachtete die ziemlich verwirrt dreinblickenden Männer kaum. Es waren fünf und keinen davon hatte sie jemals gesehen, zumindest ihrem ersten Eindruck nach zu urteilen.

„Wein!", befahl sie und hob ihr Glas. Malfoy goss ihr sogleich ein. Damit sollte für die Anwesenden klar sein, dass sie sich weit über ihnen in der Hierarchie befand.

„Gnädige Frau, das sind -", fing Malfoy demütig an, doch kam er nicht weiter.

„Was kümmern mich Namen, Lucius? Solange der Dunkle Lord sie weiß, genügt es mir. Ich würde sie ohnehin nur vergessen", sagte sie gelangweilt und nahm einen Schluck, der ihr augenscheinlich nicht gefiel und stellte das Glas beiseite. „Lassen wir die Höflichkeiten beiseite, um über wichtige Dinge zu sprechen." Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Scheinbar stellte niemand ihre Anwesenheit, oder ihre Person infrage. Sehr gut.

„Wie Sie wünschen.", sprach Malfoy leise und schien vor Scham im Boden zu versinken. „Nott, die Karte, bitte." Ein Zauberer zu ihrer Linken zog eine Karte aus einer Aktentasche hervor. Nott. Der Name kam ihr bekannt vor. Hatte Narzissa nicht einen Nott erwähnt? Hatte Tom schon einmal einen Nottt erwähnt? Sie war sich beinahe sicher. Aber was kümmerte es sie? Sie war nicht hier, um Freundschaften zu schließen.

Und dann beratschlagten sie sich. Die anderen Männer waren, dem Anschein nach, ebenfalls Todesser. Zwei von ihnen arbeiteten fürs Ministerium und kannten Azkaban wie ihre Westentasche. Sie erklärten, wer wo gefangen gehalten wurde, welche Zelle sich wo befand, wie die Treppen aufgebaut waren, mit wie viel Gegenwehr gerechnet werden musste und wo sich die Dementoren aufhielten. Helia schwieg und beobachtete nur die eifrigen Herrschaften.

„Stellen die Dementoren denn überhaupt ein Problem dar?", fragte sie gelangweilt und zog an ihrer Zigarette.

„Nein, nein Madame.", sagte der, den sie Nott nannten.

„Gut, wozu sich dann damit befassen?", gab sie zurück und sah ihn abwertend an. Sie konnte erkennen, wie unbehaglich ihm zumute war. Er wusste nicht wer sie war, was sie tat und wie ihre Verbindung zu all dem war. Malfoy schien sie nicht aufgeklärt zu haben, auch wenn Helia sich fast sicher war, Nott schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Er schien sich nicht zu erinnern. Gut so. „Fahrt fort.", befahl sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie beratschlagten, wie man am besten vorgehen sollte. Welche Treppe man am besten nehmen sollte, um zu den Zellen zu kommen. Welcher Weg der schnellste und logischste, von der einen Zelle zur nächsten war und wie man am schnellsten wieder hinaus kam. Sie langweilten Helia schrecklich. Sie schienen sich wie die Herren der Welt vor zu kommen. Pläne schmiedend, sich gegenseitig bestärkend und auf die Schulter klopfend.

„Genug!", unterbrach sie die angeregte Unterhaltung, der sie gefühlt schon seit Stunden lauschte. Es hatte sie amüsiert so viel Dummheit in einem Raum versammelt zu sehen, aber langsam war es einfach genug.

„Madame?", fragte Lucius Malfoy verwundert darüber, dass sie etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Eure Pläne sind ja ganz nett, aber ...", sagte sie und erhob sich, um sich über die Karte zu beugen. „aber kann mir einer der Herrschaften bitte erklären, wieso ihr es euch selbst schwer machen wollt?" Alle Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet und starrten sie verwundert an. Hatten sie etwas übersehen? Der Plan war doch relativ sicher und relativ schnell durchzuführen, wo war ihr Problem?

„Ich verstehe nicht -", begann Lucius Malfoy, wurde aber sogleich wieder von ihr unterbrochen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Du verstehst so vieles nicht.", seufzte sie mitleidig „Aber, wenn ich mir die Verteilung der Zellen ansehe und bedenke, dass die Auroren nur wenige Minuten brauchen, um vor Ort zu sein falls etwas schief gehen sollte und man euch entdeckt, fragte ich mich, wieso ihr diese komplette Seite -", sie deutete auf die Westseite der Festung „nicht einfach in die Luft jagt? Oder zumindest den oberen Teil. Vielleicht erweist sie sich noch als nützlich. Später. Es ginge wesentlich schneller. Sollte das Ministerium sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, wärt ihr längst mit den Gefangen geflohen, ehe die Auroren eintreffen könnten.", schloss sie. Niemand sprach ein Wort. War das eine dumme Idee gewesen? Aber es war doch wirklich so viel einfacher. Und dazu noch ein klein wenig unterhaltsamer. Sie wollte unbedingt Cornelius Fudges feuerrotes Gesicht sehen, wenn er versuchte der Welt zu erklären, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Natürlich ohne den Dunklen Lord zu erwähnen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie lächeln. Er wäre einfach nur zu komisch.

„Helia, bei allem Respekt,", sagte Lucius Malfoy entrüstet „aber das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein? Wir können doch nicht die gesamte Westfront sprengen! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Sie könnten verletzt werden oder sterben!"

„Sterben? Mein lieber Lucius, wenn sie so lange darin überlebt haben, werden sie das zweifelsohne auch noch überleben, abgesehen davon, dass sie sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befinden. Ihr müsst nur gründlich sein und ich gehe davon aus, dass man Sprengflüche sogar schon in der Schule lernt.", lachte sie „Vielleicht solltest du dir von deinem Sohn erklären lassen, wie man so etwas macht." Damit war für sie die Besprechung vorüber. Sie würden das Gefängnis sprengen. Darüber war sie entzückt. Auch wenn der Plan der Männer gar nicht so dumm gewesen war, ein kleines Spektakel würde das Ministerium in den Wahnsinn treiben und eine menge Chaos verursachen und darüber wäre sie besonders glücklich. Chaos und Verwirrung. Spaßig. Sie verabschiedete sich von den Männern. Ihre Aufgabe war erledigt.

Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, in dem sie auf Tom traf. Kopfschüttelnd blieb sie in der Tür stehen und begann zu lachen. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was amüsiert dich so?", fragte er und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich nicht halten konnte. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich verstehe dich jetzt.", lachte sie mit Tränen in den Augen „Ja, ich denke, nun verstehe ich dich wirklich.", lachte sie weiter.

„Willst du es sehen?", fragte sie und schritt auf ihn zu. Er nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab. Sie neigte sich ihm zu und gab die Erinnerung an die Besprechung preis. Schnell stieg Helia aus ihren Schuhen, die nach längerem Tragen deutlich unbequemer wurden. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wand sie ihm den Rücken zu und legte ihre Haare über eine Schulter. Sie entblößte ihren Nacken, damit er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides herunter ziehen konnte. Er tat es beiläufig. Viel mehr interessierte ihn das Gespräch.

„Wie hältst du das nur aus? Wie hältst du die nur aus?", fragte sie und lies das Kleid achtlos zu Boden gleiten. „Ich muss duschen. Die Dummheit abwaschen!", lachte sie weiter und marschierte ins Bad. Als sie zurück kam, hatte er sich die Erinnerung scheinbar angesehen. Mit feuchtem Haar und nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, setzte sie sich auf das Sofa.

„Dieser Plan trägt deutlich deine Handschrift.", sagte er amüsiert. „Deine Vorliebe für Chaos und Zerstörung, aber es ist gut." Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Zum Glück hatte sie nichts übersehen. Nun konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass diese dummen Herrschaften ihren Plan auch gut durchzuführen wussten.

* * *

* Woohooo es gibt einen Unterstrich! Jetzt hab ich das Prinzip verstanden! Wow, gelegentlich stehe ich echt auf dem Schlauch ...

* Danke für die Review! Aber die Antwort nach dem _Warum_, kommt erst später. Ich hoffe, ihr haltet solange durch und das Ganze geht euch nicht auf die Nerven.

* Für Reviews bin ich wie immer sehr dankbar! Freudentanz im Regen und so (sollte es hier jemals wieder regnen).


	8. Chapter 8

Der Ausbruch war geplante Sache. Die Dementoren waren mit großer Zustimmung an die Seite des Dunklen Lords zurückgekehrt. Helia wusste nicht, was er ihnen für ihre Dienste versprochen hatte, aber sie ahnte, dass es nichts Gutes gewesen sein konnte. Sie konnte Dementoren noch nie ausstehen. Sie wollten Seelen, genauso wie sie selbst. Der Abend des geplanten Ausbruchs kam schnell. Tom war fort. Sie zweifelte zwar daran, dass er den Plan selbst in die Tat umsetzen würde, aber er würde sich diesmal nicht zu sehr auf seine Gefolgsleute verlassen. Dafür war ihm die Sache zu wichtig. Seine Laune war in den letzten Tagen merklich schlechter geworden. Je näher der Tag des Ausbruchs kam, desto unerträglicher wurde er. Sie versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis alles überstanden war. Es war eine ziemlich stürmische Nacht und obwohl es noch Winter war, lag Gewitter in der Luft. Narzissa ging nervös auf und ab und starrte immer wieder minutenlang aus dem Fenster. Lucius Malfoy war mit dem Dunklen Lord fort gegangen und Narzissa sorgte sich, dem Anschein nach, schrecklich. Bei jedem Geräusch schien sie alarmiert. Helia hingegen hatte sich ein Buch genommen und saß ziemlich entspannt im Salon und sah hin und wieder zu Narzissa hinüber, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch keinen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte, nur weil irgendwo ein Ast knackte.

„Narzissa, beruhige dich. Setz' dich, trink einen Wein und genieße die Ruhe.", sagte Helia ruhig, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

„Wie können Sie nur so ruhig da sitzen? Sind Sie denn gar nicht besorgt, Helia?", fragte sie etwas entrüstet.

„Nein, nicht im geringsten." Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Schließlich hatte sie sich schon einmal sehr getäuscht. Man sollte auch meinen, ein Baby zu töten, sei eine sichere Sache, aber dem war damals auch nicht so. Narzissa schien Helias Ruhe nur noch nervöser zu machen. Scheinbar dachte sie, dass sie nun die Besorgnis für sie beide tragen müsse.

„Narzissa, setz dich! Du machst mich ganz wahnsinnig mit deinem Umhergelaufe.", stöhnte Helia. Narzissa kam ihrem Wunsch nach und setzte sich angespannt. Jedoch nicht, ohne stetig mit dem Fuß zu wippen, oder an der Sofalehne zu knibbeln.

„Gut, lauf weiter, das macht mich noch wahnsinniger.", lachte Helia kopfschüttelnd.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und ein ziemlich nasser Lucius Malfoy betrat den Salon. Narzissa stürzte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, als hätte sie ihn Jahre nicht gesehen. Helia zog ablehnend die Augenbraue hoch. Fein, also war alles gut gegangen. Keine Überraschungen heute. Dicht hinter Lucius, kam eine ebenso nasse Bellatrix Lestrange zum Vorschein. Oder zumindest das, was von ihr übrig war. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Abgemagert, die Haare zerzaust und verfilzt. Sie trug die einheitliche Sträflingsuniform aus Azkaban und wirkte um mehrere Jahrzehnte gealtert. Ihr Augen blickten wirr und unfokussiert umher, scheinbar blendete sie das, für sie sehr helle, Licht. Azkaban war, wie man wusste, ein sehr dunkler Ort. Narzissa starrte ihre Schwester einige Momente lang an, bis auch sie sich in die Arme fielen. Helia grüße einmal kurz, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach Tom machte. Auch wenn Bellatrix es nie offen ausgesprochen hatte, so wusste Helia doch, dass sie sie nicht sonderlich leiden konnte. Wie sollte sie auch?

Sie fand Tom in ihrem Zimmer. Er saß auf dem Bett, als hätte er auf sie gewartet.

„Alles gut gegangen, wie ich sehe?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Natürlich,", antwortete er knapp, „hast du denn etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand, die sie einige Sekunden lang fest drückte, ehe sie einen Kuss darauf hauchte.

„Ich würde niemals an dir zweifeln, Tom. Niemals! Ich hoffe das weißt du."

Er stöhnte auf und ließ sich auf das Bett zurück fallen. Helia legte sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich über ihn. Ganz langsam kam sie seinem Gesicht Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher. Und noch bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, packte er sie im Nacken und zog sie zu sich hinunter. Es lag zwar keinerlei Leidenschaft in diesem Kuss, aber dennoch konnte Helia eine unglaubliche Vertrautheit spüren. Ihm ging es nie um Leidenschaft, Vertrautheit oder gar Liebe. Zwar kannte er die Worte, jedoch würde er ihre Bedeutung vermutlich niemals verstehen, da sie für ihn einfach nicht von Bedeutung waren. Von Bedeutung war einzig und allein Macht und da er nicht die Macht hatte, sie zu töten oder ihr ernsthaft weh zu tun, war das die einzige Art von Macht, die er über sie hatte. Blitzschnell drehte er sie um, so dass er auf ihr zum Liegen kam ...

Langsam erhob sie sich aus dem Bett und ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank, aus dem sie sich frische Sachen holte.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Frühstücken.", sagte sie ruhig „Du kannst mir ja Gesellschaft leisten?" Aber sie wusste schon, dass er sich darauf kaum einließ. Er ließ sich die Mahlzeiten fast immer in sein Arbeitszimmer bringen. Sie ging ins Bad, um zu duschen und kam einige Minuten später, perfekt zurecht gemacht und frisiert, wieder hinaus. Er lag immer noch auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Sie musste lächeln. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Steh auf!", sagte sie lächelnd und ging.

Bellatrix saß schon an der Tafel. Bei Tageslicht sah sie zwar immer noch erbärmlich aus, aber sie hatte wenigstens versucht, sich etwas herzurichten.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Helia freundlich und ließ sich am Kopf der Tafel nieder.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt dort zu sitzen?", fauchte Bellatrix. So, so, Respekt schien sie heute nicht an den Tag legen zu wollen. Soweit sich Helia erinnerte, hatte sie ihr nie das _Du_ angeboten.

„Nun, Bellatrix, ich suche mir meinen Platz für gewöhnlich selbst aus.", gab Helia gelangweilt zurück. Sie kannte diese Machtspielchen schon.

„Der Kopf der Tafel gebührt dem Dunklen Lord, nicht irgendeiner Frau."

„Ich werde das jetzt nur ein mal sagen, Bellatrix, also hör besser genau zu, sofern deine Ohren wieder sauber genug sind, um mit ihnen zu hören. Redest Du noch ein mal in diesem Ton mit mir, werde ich dir zeigen, wo _dein_ _Platz_ ist, hast Du mich verstanden?"

Bellatrix schwieg und sah auf ihren Teller. Jahre hatte sie kein so gutes Essen mehr gesehen, auch wenn es aus nicht mehr als Toast und Kaffee bestand.

„Ob Du mich verstanden hast, Bellatrix?", fragte Helia noch einmal mit Nachdruck. Langsam und kaum merklich nickte sie. „Schön. Ich bin vielleicht eine Frau, aber ich bin _seine_ Frau und daher ist für dich mein Wort Gesetz! Wenn ich sage : _Spring!_, dann springst du und wenn ich sage : _Hol mir den Tagespropheten!_, dann gehst du und holst mir den Tagespropheten." Ihre Stimme war schneidend kalt. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind - ich hätte nun gerne den Tagespropheten." Bellatrix erhob sich missmutig von ihrem Platz, um ihrem Wunsch nach zu kommen. Wütend pfefferte sie ihr die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

„Na, das üben wir aber noch mal.", lachte Helia. „Wenn du dich beschweren möchtest, bitte. Der Dunkle Lord müsste aufgestanden sein und sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufhalten. Geh nur." Bellatrix machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen. Immer noch wütend, setzte sie sich wieder und nahm mit Helia das Frühstück ein. Sie musterte Helia genauer. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Helia war sich sehr darüber im Klaren, dass Bellatrix alles darum gäbe, an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Ja, sie würde alles dafür tun, sie zu sein. Und sei es nur ein Mal, nur für einen Tag. Was hatte sie da eben gesagt? Er war aufgestanden und bereits in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Sie mussten sich also schon unterhalten haben. Worüber sprachen sie wohl, schon so früh am Morgen? Hatten sie sich abgesprochen, wer zuerst aufsteht? Ins Bad geht? Oder waren sie sogar gleichzeitig aufgestanden? Sie würde ihre Seele, für solch einen trivialen Moment, ein so belangloses Gespräch mit ihm opfern. Die Letzte zu sein, mit der er am Abend sprach und die Erste, die er am Morgen sah. Und Helia wusste das ganz genau. Immer schon. Es hatte damals, als sie sich kennen lernten, keine zwei Sekunden gebraucht und Bellatrix hatte erkannt, dass sie niemals so sein würde wie sie. Ihm niemals das geben könnte, was sie ihm gab, was sie für ihn war. Und auch wenn sie sich beinahe sicher war, dass zwischen ihnen keine Liebe war, so war er doch so anders zu ihr. Sie war wichtig. Wichtiger als sie selbst, als sie jemals sein könnte und es schmerzte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen, auch wenn sie dies niemals zeigen oder gar zugeben würde.

Die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten war keine Überraschung. _Massenausbruch aus Azkaban _war in großen Lettern zu lesen. Die folgenden Seiten waren mit den Fahndungsbildern der Entflohenen bedruckt. Auch Bellatrix war darunter. Es musste ein älteres Bild sein, denn sie wirkte wesentlich jünger, gewaschener und wenigstens etwas weniger wahnsinnig. Helia blickte immer mal wieder zu ihr hinüber, um das Bild mit der Realität zu vergleichen.

„Was?", fauchte Bellatrix, als sie dies bemerkte.

„Ach, ich stelle nur fest, dass du älter geworden bist.", sagte Helia beiläufig und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zeitung. Bellatrix murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Vollkommen durchgedreht, dachte Helia. Sie hatte zwar schon vor ihrem ungeplanten Aufenthalt in Azkaban eine - wenn nicht mehr - Schrauben nicht ganz angezogen gehabt, aber Helia merkte schnell, dass sich dieser Umstand verschlimmert hatte. Früher wäre Bellatrix nicht so schnell und schon gar nicht so offensiv, auf die los gegangen. Dafür war sie damals zu vorsichtig gewesen, heute reichte da scheinbar schon weniger.

Die Zeitung langweilte Helia. Das Ministerium schob die Schuld Sirius Black, einem Cousin von Bellatrix, zu, der schon zuvor aus Azkaban fliehen konnte. Wieso sie damals gedacht hatten, er wäre auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords gewesen, fand Helia immer noch lächerlich. Er war es natürlich nicht. Nach Azkaban zu kommen war schon schlimm genug, aber unschuldig dort zu sein, wollte sie sich nicht einmal ausmalen. Sie hatte noch nie viel für Dementoren übrig gehabt und hielt sich, nach Möglichkeit, gern von ihnen fern. Aber so sehr sie die Alltäglichkeiten der Welt draußen auch langweilten, so sehr genoss sie sie auch. Die Welt außerhalb von Malfoy Manor hatte für sie, in den Monaten die sie nun dort war, aufgehört zu existieren. Ihre Zeit verbrachte sie mit lesen oder unterhielt sich mit Narzissa. Und auch wenn sie Narzissa wirklich gut leiden konnte, so steckte hinter der Fassade aus Prahlerei und Stolz doch nicht so viel, wie Helia gehofft hatte. Langsam bekam sie das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein, obwohl es ihr eigentlich nicht verboten war das Haus zu verlassen.

„Narzissa!", rief Helia laut, in der Gewissheit, dass sie sich irgendwo in der Nähe aufhielt. Natürlich hatte sie recht und Narzissa kam nur Momente später herein. „Wir werden spazieren gehen." verkündete sie.

„Spazieren, Madame?", fragte Narzissa verwundert.

„Ganz recht. Mir wird es hier allmählich zu eng." Helia stand auf, bereit zu gehen. Narzissa blickte weiterhin verwundert drein, aber nickte schließlich.

Die Luft war eiskalt aber der Himmel strahlte in feinem blau.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht einen Mantel anziehen?", fragte Narzissa besorgt.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich werde mich nicht erkälten.", gab sie zurück. Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend durch den Schnee, bis Narzissa die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Helia.", sagte sie leise. „Lucius, er - er steht nicht gerade in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords." Helia sah sie nicht an, sie konnte ihren Blick erahnen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Er hat ihn bereits einige Male enttäuscht und soweit ich weiß, war er auch bei der Befreiung der anderen nicht besonders hilfreich.", antwortete sie.

„Ich weiß, aber was kann er tun?"

„Nicht versagen. Er sollte zusehen, die nächste Aufgabe, die der Dunkle Lord ihm stellt, besser auszuführen. Ich denke, eine weitere Enttäuschung wird er nicht hinnehmen."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber können Sie vielleicht …?", Helia unterbrach sie sogleich.

„Was? Mit ihm reden? Nein. Du weißt, dass ich dir sofort helfen würde, wenn ich es könnte, aber was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Dein Mann sollte seine Aufgaben einfach besser ausführen. Dann wird er auch wieder in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords stehen."

Narzissa wirkte geknickt, aber sie verstand. Sie wusste, dass Helia ihr Bestes tun würde, aber es lag doch an Lucius und nicht am Dunklen Lord.

Sie kamen am frühen Mittag zurück und wurden schon von einer hämisch grinsenden Bellatrix begrüßt.

„Das wird Ärger geben.", lachte sie und wirkte dabei wie ein Schulkind, welches seine Mitschüler verpetzt hatte. Helia marschierte einfach an ihr vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. In ihrem Zimmer traf sie auf Tom, der vor Zorn glühte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er wütend und warf ein Buch, dass er von seinem Schreibtisch griff, nach ihr. Sie konnte jedoch schnell genug ausweichen.

„Spazieren. Ich musste mal an die frische Luft.", sagte sie ruhig und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Du hast mir Bescheid zu geben, wenn du das Haus verlässt!", brüllte er immer noch schäumend vor Wut.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich deine Erlaubnis brauche, um vor die Tür zu gehen. Verzeih."

Er ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich. Helia seufzte und stand auf. Er beachtete sie nicht und kümmerte sich um seine Pergamente. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und stellte sich hinter ihn. Vorsichtig begann sie seine Schultern zu massieren.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass es dir so wichtig ist, immer zu wissen wo ich bin, hätte ich dir natürlich Bescheid gegeben.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er beruhigte sich ein wenig, was Helia erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

„Du hast mich um Erlaubnis zu bitten!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. Helia sah ihn fragend an. Früher hatte sie ihm nie Bescheid geben müssen, wenn sie irgendwo hin ging. Geschweige denn um Erlaubnis bitten.

„Wieso?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wieso auf einmal? Früher hat es dich auch nicht interessiert, wo ich gerade bin." Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sah sie kalt an.

„Nun interessiert es mich. Nur für den Fall." war seine kühle Antwort und Helia verstand.

„Sollte dieser _Fall_ wirklich eintreten, könntest du ja vielleicht dieses Mal nach mir rufen.", sagte sie ebenfalls recht unterkühlt und ging zum Sofa hinüber.


	9. Chapter 9

Oberste Priorität hatte immer noch die Prophezeiung. Der Dunkle Lord würde keine Ruhe geben, ehe er sie nicht in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte. Sein Plan war gut und auch nicht besonders gefährlich, was Helia nur recht war. Er wusste nun von der Verbindung, die zwischen ihm und dem Jungen bestand und diese wollte er nutzen. Er wollte ihm suggerieren, dass sein Pate, der berühmt berüchtigte Sirius Black - der ihm wohl sehr nah stand- in Gefahr schwebte, um ihn so ins Ministerium zu locken, um wiederum die Prophezeiung zu holen. Danach sollten die Todesser ihm diese abnehmen. Das konnte so schwierig nicht sein. Selbst wenn Potter nicht alleine käme, so würde er wohl kaum Dumbledore persönlich mitbringen und mit ein paar Kindern sollten die Todesser doch fertig werden.

Der Abend des geplanten Einfalls ins Ministerium war gekommen. Helia hatte sich zu Narzissa gesetzt, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie wusste mittlerweile, wie sehr ihr diese _Ausflüge _ihres Mannes zu schaffen machten. Zumal sie ebenfalls wusste, dass es vermutlich Lucius letzte Chance war, sich zu behaupten. Was passieren würde, wenn er wieder scheiterte, war nicht auszumalen. Dem Dunklen Lord war die Prophezeiung zu wichtig, als dass er Lucius einfach so davon kommen lassen würde, sollte er versagen. Es war ohnehin besser, Tom in dieser Zeit nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er war geblieben und wartete - vermutlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer - ebenfalls auf die Rückkehr seiner Anhänger.

„Was, wenn er es nicht schafft? Was, wenn etwas schief geht?", fragte Narzissa unruhig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Narzissa. Es wird nichts schief gehen. Der Plan ist narrensicher und mit ein paar Kindern wird Lucius ja wohl zurecht kommen.", versuchte Helia sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, ich habe es im Gefühl. Sie sind schon viel zu lange fort.", murmelte sie.

„Beruhige dich. Alles wird gut."

„Und was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn er doch versagt?"

„Dann werde ich versuchen, _Ihn_ davon zu überzeugen, Lucius nicht gleich umzubringen." Dass diese Gefahr durchaus bestand, war Helia nur allzu bewusst. Einmal zu versagen war kritisch, aber zweimal hintereinander? Narzissa wanderte unruhig umher. Dass sie sich keinerlei Sorgen um ihre Schwester zu machen schien, verwunderte Helia ein wenig. Schließlich hatten sich die beiden Jahre nicht gesehen, da wäre es schade, sich direkt wieder zu verlieren. Vielleicht hatten sie sich über die Jahre auch entfremdet. Natürlich hatten sie das. Aber man sollte doch meinen, dass einem die eigene Schwester nahe stand, zumindest irgendwie. Schließlich war nie etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, nicht soweit Helia wusste. Das Ticken der schweren Standuhr wurde gefühlt immer lauter und schrie die verstrichene Zeit heraus. Sie waren wirklich schon lange fort, aber Helia weigerte sich daran zu denken, dass etwas schief gegangen sein könnte. Es waren doch nur Kinder, verdammt. Wie viel Glück sollte dieser Junge denn noch haben? Nein, das war unmöglich.

„Sie kommen zurück!" sagte Narzissa, die am Fenster gestanden hatte und rannte zur Eingangstür, die sie sogleich aufriss und in die Nacht hinaus sah. Helia folgte ihr langsam.

Tom rauschte, glühend vor Zorn, an ihr vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wenn er doch zum Ministerium gegangen war – vermutlich musste er seinen Plan doch selbst in die Tat umsetzen - war das kein gutes Zeichen. Bellatrix kam herein und auch ein paar andere Todesser, für die sich Helia jedoch nicht weiter interessierte. Ihr fiel auf, dass nicht ansatzweise so viele zurück kamen, wie aufgebrochen waren. Einige fehlten. Auch Lucius. Helia sah besorgt zu Narzissa herüber, die ungläubig auf die Tür starrte.

„Er wird nicht zurück kommen. Es wurde gefangen genommen.", sagte Bellatrix an ihre Schwester gewandt. Tränen standen in Narzissas Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Helia, die nicht minder verblüfft war.

„Die Auroren waren da. Es war das reinste Chaos." Bellatrix war an ihnen vorbei in den Salon gegangen und hatte sich ein Glas Wein genommen.

„Und die Prophezeiung?" Hoffentlich hatte er wenigstens die Prophezeiung bekommen.

„Zerbrochen. Dein Lucius hat sie fallen lassen.", sagte Bellatrix zu ihrer Schwester, die weinend dasaß. Den Namen ihres Schwagers spie sie mit so viel Verachtung aus, als sei er brennende Säure. Helia setzte sich neben sie.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die Auroren diesen Überfall geahnt hatten. Auch wenn sie schon die verrücktesten Pläne gehört hatte, war dieser doch eigentlich narrensicher.

„Sie waren stärker als erwartet, diese Kinder und es waren mehr, als wir erwartet hatten. Dann kamen die Auroren, es kam zu Kampf, Lucius ließ die Prophezeiung zu Bruch gehen und wir konnten fliehen, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. Jedoch, das Ministerium weiß nun von seiner Rückkehr. Sie haben ihn gesehen." Bellatrix nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. Narzissa hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört und schluchzte vor sich hin.

„Was passiert jetzt mit ihm? Wie soll ich das nur Draco erklären?", murmelte sie.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Narzissa. Auch wenn er nach Azkaban kommt, werden wir ihn da schon irgendwie wieder raus bekommen. Deine Schwester ist schließlich auch wieder hier.", versuchte Helia sie zu beruhigen. Dabei wusste sie ganz genau, dass Tom keinen Finger rühren würde, um ihn zu befreien. Er hatte sich als wenig würdig erwiesen. Nicht so wie Bellatrix, die, wie sie erzählte, wenigstens Sirius Black hatte töten können.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen. Komm ich bring dich nach oben." Helia stand auf und versuchte Narzissa nach oben zu bugsieren, die jedoch immer wieder stehen blieb und zur Tür schaute, in der Hoffnung, er würde doch noch kommen. Nachdem sie Narzissa in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte, überlegte sie eine Weile, was sie tun sollte. Sie holte eine Flasche Whiskey und klopfte vorsichtshalber an der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

„Lässt du mich rein?", fragte sie leise. Sie konnte ein scheidend kaltes „Ja" von drinnen hören. Also nahm sie an, dass es sicher war und er sie nicht direkt schocken würde, würde sie eintreten. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem alten, halb zerschlissenen Buch. Helia stellte mit Bedacht die Falsche Whiskey und Gläser auf den Tisch.

„Ich glaube wir sollten etwas trinken." Helia goss ihm reichlich ein und reichte ihm das Glas.

„Sie wissen es also? Dass du zurück bist?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte ihn nicht direkt wieder aufregen. Seine Antwort war nur ein Nicken.

„Hm...", machte Helia nachdenklich. Das war nicht gut. Die ganze Sache hätte wirklich anders laufen sollen.

„Und was passiert jetzt mit Lucius?"

„Etwas Zeit in Azkaban ist noch eine sehr milde Strafe für sein Versagen.", gab er zurück. Eigentlich hatte er damit wohl recht. In Azkaban war er wenigstens Sicher vor seinem Zorn.

Toms Zorn über Lucius Versagen saß tief. Unglaublich tief. Helia hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn er ihn eigenhändig aus Azkaban heraus geholt hätte, nur um ihn dann selbst umzubringen. Er gab ihm und auch dem Unvermögen seiner anderen Anhänger, die Schuld daran, dass er enttarnt wurde. Die Zeitungen waren voll davon. Jede verschwundene Person wurde sofort mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht, ob nun gerechtfertigt oder nicht. In den meisten Fällen waren die Vermutungen jedoch gerechtfertigt. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, irgendwen für das Versagen seiner Anhänger und besonders für Lucius', büßen zu lassen. Dass die Wahl dabei auf Draco fiel, war wenig verwunderlich.

„Dumbledore muss sterben.", sagte er eines Abends. Helia sah zu ihm herüber. Er hatte seit Stunden kein Wort mehr von sich gegeben und dann so etwas.

„Nun, dass müssen alle Menschen. Willst du ihn aus dem Weg schaffen lassen?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich will ich das. Und ich weiß auch schon von wem." Seine Augen funkelten bösartig.

„Und wer ist der glückliche Auserwählte?", fragte sie und wollte sich schon wieder ihrem Buch widmen.

„Draco Malfoy wird es tun. Oder zumindest versuchen. Er wird versagen, wie sein dummer Vater vor ihm." Helias Augen weiteten sich. Draco Malfoy? Ein Kind? Ein Kind sollte den großen Albus Dumbledore umringen? Einen Mann, mit dem der Dunkle Lord selbst Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnte. Das musste ein Scherz sein. Wollte er Lucius Malfoy damit bestrafen? Dumbledore würde ihn, ohne Zweifel, mit einem Wimpernschlag vernichten. Armer Junge. Das konnte bloß ein wirklich übler Scherz sein.

„Ja ja, guter Witz. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, wer soll es tun?", fragte sie immer noch ungläubig.

„Das war mein Ernst. Er soll es tun."

„Tom, ich bitte dich. Er ist noch ein Kind!", Helia war aufgestanden. Hatte er nun völlig den Verstand verloren?

„Er ist kein Kind. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Und sollte er scheitern, soll es Severus tun. Tut er es, kann ich sicher sein, dass er mir tatsächlich treu ergeben ist."

Helia konnte es nicht glauben. Ein Kind und wenn nicht er, dann Severus? Er würde es tun, da war sie sich sicher. Sie wusste, dass er sich davon nicht abbringen lassen würde, aber vielleicht konnte sie doch noch irgendwie intervenieren. Sie musste mit Severus sprechen, so viel war klar. Sie beschloss, ihm sobald wie möglich einen Besuch abzustatten, am besten in den Ferien, denn nach Hogwarts wollte sie dafür nicht unbedingt. Noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie sie Tom von seinem irrsinnigen Vorhaben abbringen konnte, schlief sie in dieser Nacht ein.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als sie erwachte. Tom war plötzlich aufgeschreckt und saß schwer atmend da. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Etwas ist anders!", sagte er verwirrt.

„Was? Hast du was gehört? Ich hab nichts gehört.", antwortete sie verwirrt und noch völlig schlaftrunken.

„Nein, nein irgendwas ist - ist fort.", sagte er immer noch ungläubig und betastete seinen Kopf.

„Fort?", sie verstand nicht was er wollte. Aber er hatte recht. Irgendetwas an ihm war anders. Er wirkte kleiner? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, aber etwas an ihm hatte sich verändert. War verschwunden. Das war bestimmt nur Einbildung, dachte sie sich. Schlafmangel, Einbildung, halb Traum, halb Realität. Irgendwo, in der Welt zwischen Wachsein und Traum, zwischen Leben und Tod, konnte doch nicht einfach etwas verschwinden?

„Schlaf weiter, es ist fast Morgen.", sagte sie schließlich und versuchte ihn wieder aufs Bett hinunter zu ziehen. Er gab nach.

Die Tage verstrichen langsam. Draco war für die Ferien nach Hause gekommen und der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm von seinem Auftrag berichtet. Er war zu einem seiner Anhänger geworden und schien darüber nicht im Geringsten verängstigt. Er sah es mehr als eine Ehre an. Dummer Junge. Er erkannte den finsteren Plan, den der Dunkle Lord verfolgte, nicht. Wie sollte er auch? Er war schließlich noch ein Kind, zumindest fast. Narzissa hingegen war völlig entsetzt über den Plan.

„Helia! Bitte, Sie müssen etwas tun! Sie können mit ihm reden. Sie sind seine Frau, auf Sie wird er hören!", jammerte sie.

„Narzissa, was soll ich tun? Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er lässt sich davon nicht abbringen. Draco muss scheinbar für die Schuld seines Vater büßen. Er ist sehr wütend.", sagte Helia mitleidig.

„Aber er kann ihn doch nicht einfach in seinen Tod schicken. Dumbledore ist mächtig.", Tränen standen wieder in ihren Augen.

„Ich weiß. Im Grunde, will er – denke ich – sowieso, dass es Snape tut. Als Beweis seiner Treue.", sagte Helia leise.

„Aber vorher wird er Draco töten!" Narzissa fing schrecklich an zu weinen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Was soll ich denn tun? Der Dunkle Lord ist ungemein wütend. Weder wird er sich umstimmen lassen, noch werde ich dumm genug sein, es nochmals zu versuchen, Narzissa. Tut mir leid." Narzissa sah sie verheult an. Plötzlich griff sie, mit ihren beiden nassen Händen, nach Helias Rechter und umklammerte sie fest.

„Helia bitte, bitte!", schluchzte sie.

„Narzissa! Mach dich nicht lächerlich.", antwortete sie und entwand sich ihrer Umklammerung. „Ich werde natürlich tun, was ich kann. Aber ich wüsste im Moment nicht, was das sein soll."

„Ich habe mit Severus gesprochen und ...", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Du hast mit ihm darüber geredet?", fragte Helia misstrauisch.

„Ja, ich weiß, das sollte ich nicht, aber verstehen Sie doch, er ist mein einziger Sohn!"

„Das war keine so dumme Idee. Severus ist schlau. Ich werde ihn selbst demnächst besuchen. Vielleicht fällt uns etwas ein."

„Er hat den _Unbrechbaren Schwur_ geleistet. Er wird auf ihn acht geben."

„Er hat was? Du hast ihm ernsthaft den _Unbrechbaren Schwur_ aufgezwungen? Bist du geistesgestört?" Helia wurde wütend. Sie verstand natürlich, dass sie verzweifelt war, aber gefiel ihr dieser Umstand gar nicht. Der Junge war stur und verstand die Gefahr, in der er sich befand, nicht im geringsten. Severus würde es nicht leicht haben, auf ihn acht zu geben.

„Nun, dann hoffe ich für dich, dass alles gut geht, Narzissa. Sonst haben _wir_ ein großes Problem. Sollte etwas schief gehen, wird der Zorn des Dunklen Lords deine geringste Sorge sein, das verspreche ich dir.", sagte Helia und ging. Das Gespräch war für sie beendet und ein Weiteres würde es so schnell nicht geben.

Einige Tage später hatte sie beschlossen Severus endlich zu besuchen. Die Zeit war gut. Sie wusste von Narzissa, dass sich der kleine rattenartige Diener des Dunklen Lords in _Spinners End_ aufhielt. Snape hatte ihn unter einem Vorwand aus dem Haus geschafft, so dass sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. Tom hatte sie gesagt, sie sei mit Narzissa spazieren. Es war ein schöner Tag, also wirkte das nicht ganz abwegig. Sie apparierte direkt in sein Wohnzimmer. Niemand sollte sie sehen. Vorsicht war schließlich besser als Nachsicht.

Spinners End war nie ein besonders einladender Ort gewesen und wie sie den Raum so betrachtete, wurde ihr schnell klar, dass weder Severus, noch Pettigrew viel Wert auf Ordnung legten. Von Staubwischen, hatten vermutlich beide nie etwas gehört. Die Fenster waren blind und vermutlich seit Jahren nicht richtig geputzt worden und auf vielem lag eine dicke Staubschicht. Ihm fehlte definitiv eine Frau, zumindest eine Putzfrau.

„Ich sehe also, mein Haus ist nicht genügend gesichert.", stellte er ungerührt fest.

„Du weißt, ich komme überall hinein. Niemand kann mich aussperren, auch du nicht.", bemerkte sie leicht. Er nickte. Natürlich hatte sie recht. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über belanglose Dinge, bis sie endlich zum eigentlichen Thema des Besuchs kamen.

„Du wirst es also tun, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist?", fragte Helia bedrückt.

„Ja, werde ich.", antwortete er ebenso bedrückt.

„Pass gut auf dich auf. Er wird scheitern. Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu, aber er hat nicht viel mehr als Stolz und Hochmut in seinem Kopf. Sehr wie sein Vater."

„Und seine Mutter.", gab Severus leicht amüsiert zurück.

„Oh ja.", Helia musste lachen, doch blieb es ihr fast im Halse stecken. Sie wusste, dass selbst wenn Severus nur vordergründig auf Dumbledores Seite zu stehen schien, er ihm doch nahe stand. Dumbledore hatte ihm nie etwas Schlechtes getan.

„Er wird ohnehin sterben.", sagte Snape schließlich.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Helia skeptisch. Irgendwie schien es ihr fast unmöglich, dass jemand wie der große Albus Dumbledore irgendwann sterben würde, auch wenn sie das nur zu gut wusste.

„Er wird sterben. So oder so. Wir werden alle sterben, außer dir vielleicht."

„Auch ich werde irgendwann _gehen_. Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst. Dann wird es wohl langsam Zeit, dass ich mich noch einmal mit ihm unterhalte?"

„Ich kann mich dafür nur noch einmal entschuldigen, Helia. Es war keine Absicht."

„Ach, das weiß ich doch.

* * *

*So, endlich mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel.

*Haltet ihr noch durch? Ich hoffe es doch sehr. Wäre schön, etwas von euch zu hören.


	10. Chapter 10

**1988**

Sie war direkt in sein Büro appariert. Ungesehen von fremden Augen. Leise war sie am Fenster erschienen. Das Büro war hell und freundlich. Überall lagen irgendwelche hoch interessanten Dinge herum, denen Helia jedoch keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ich habe Sie erwartet.", hörte sie seine Stimme vom Schreibtisch her kommend.

„Sie haben gerufen, ich bin gekommen. So ist die Abmachung.", sagte sie und schritt auf ihn zu. Sie trug ein teures, schwarzes Kostüm und hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Er war aufgestanden und kam auf sie zu, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. Mit ihren dreizehn Zentimeter hohen Absätzen, war sie nur wenig kleiner als er.

„Also, was wünschen Sie?", fragte sie kühl.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, nehmen Sie sich ein paar Drops.", sagte er und lächelte sie offen an. Er war ausgesprochen freundlich. Jedoch wusste Helia, dass diese Freundlichkeit nur gespielt war. Auch wenn die Belanglosigkeiten der Menschen auf_ ihrer Seite_ niemanden interessierten, so wussten sie doch eine Menge über sie und das Geschehen auf _dieser Seite_.

„Danke, ich werde stehen. Ich gedenke nicht, mich all zu lang hier auf zu halten.", sprach sie schneidend kalt.

„Wenn das so ist. Ich wollte mir nur die Frau, die den gefährlichsten aller schwarzen Magier geheiratet hat, einmal persönlich ansehen.", lachte er und seine Augen blitzen neugierig auf.

„Nun, hier steht sie. Wenn das alles war." Sie wand sich um, bereit zu gehen. Ich bin doch kein Zoo, dachte sie.

„Nein, war es nicht. Interessiert es Sie gar nicht, woher ich es weiß?", fragte er.

„Nein. Nicht im Geringsten. Ich kann es mir denken. Snape ist gut, aber vielleicht nicht so gut. Sie werden es schon irgendwie aus ihm herausbekommen haben. Vermutlich weiß er es nicht einmal.", sagte sie fast gelangweilt, ohne ihn anzusehen und betrachtete ein paar Bücher in seinem Regal genauer.

„Sie sind schlau, dass ist ganz richtig.", sagte er selbstzufrieden.

„Fein."

„Und Sie haben keinerlei Angst, dass ich ihr Geheimnis preisgeben könnte?", höhnte er. Sie blickte ihn wieder an und Zorn lag in ihren Augen.

„Nein. Und selbst wenn, was soll mir großartig passieren? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, ich weiß auch einige Dinge, wie Sie sich denken können. Ich sage nichts, Sie sagen nichts, alle sind glücklich.", sagte sie kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?" Hat man da noch Töne? Versuchte er sie gerade zu erpressen?

„Ihr Leben.", gab sie kalt zurück und steckte sich, ohne zu fragen, eine Zigarette an.

„Oh, das ist mir nicht so lieb, wie Sie vielleicht denken.", lachte er.

„Oh es ist ihnen lieber, als Sie vielleicht denken. Oder wird es eines Tages sein, wenn Ihre Zeit gekommen ist.", antwortete sie kalt. Sie hatte schon die größten und mächtigsten Zauberer vor ihr zusammen brechen sehen, wenn ihre Zeit abgelaufen war. Fast alle bettelten in ihren letzten Momenten um ihr Leben, vor allem die wirklich Großen. Alle hatten sie doch noch so viel zu erledigen, so viel zu sagen. Zu dumm. Kaum einem hatte sie einen Aufschub gewährt.

„Professor, sind wir mal ehrlich. Ich habe vermutlich mehr unschuldige Leben gerettet, als Sie mit ihrem Orden, über die letzten Jahrzehnte. Auch wenn die Eltern des armen Jungen nicht auf meine Karte gehen, auf Ihre gehen sie auch nicht." Dumbledore wirkte kurz etwas erstaunt, ließ es sich aber nicht weiter anmerken. Was meinte sie mit _Unschuldigen_? Stand sie nicht auf der Seite ihres Mannes?

„Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie?", fragte er gerade heraus.

„Auf meiner.", gab sie zurück. „Immer nur auf der meinen."

„Und was haben Sie dann gegen mich und meinen Orden?"

„Sie sind sich sehr ähnlich. Sie und Tom.", sagte sie nachdenklich und betrachtete Dumbledore genauer „Nur, dass er nicht vorgibt etwas _Gutes_ zu tun. Er spielt immer mit offenen Karten und macht keinen Hehl aus seinen Absichten. Nicht so wie Sie. Er gibt nicht vor, ein guter Mensch zu sein."

„Und ich tue das?", fragte Dumbledore, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte und die Hände zu einem kleinen Zelt faltete.

„Natürlich. Aber Sie wissen, dass Sie kein guter Mensch sind. Ich kenne Ihre Vergangenheit und Ihren Umgang. Machen wir uns nichts vor, wir sind alle keine guten Menschen. Sie, Tom, ich, wenn ich mich kurz dazu zählen dürfte. Weder Sie, noch er, noch ich tun jemals etwas, ohne einen Hintergedanken oder Plan zu verfolgen." Dumbledore sah sie bohrend an. Bluffte sie, oder wusste sie wirklich etwas.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich nun gerne gehen. Ich habe noch Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, Orte zu besuchen, Menschen zu treffen."

„Das macht es allerdings, ich habe noch einige Fragen, zu deren Klärung Sie beitragen könnten."

„Fragen Sie mich, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir uns gesehen haben. Rufen Sie und ich werde antworten." Und damit verschwand sie wieder und ließ ihn ziemlich unbefriedigt zurück. Zwar hatte er mit ihr gesprochen, hatte sie sich ansehen können, aber sie hatte nur mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als zu beantworten. Zumindest wusste er nun, dass sie nicht gänzlich böse war. _Ihre Seite_, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Helia kannte die Fragen, die er stellen wollte, ohnehin. Fragen, die jeder stellen würde, bekäme er einmal die Gelegenheit mit jemandem wie ihr zu sprechen.

* * *

**1996**

Sie hatte die Geräusche, die aus dem Keller drangen, schon längst bemerkt. Jedoch wagte sie nicht danach zu fragen. Die Antwort würde ihr vermutlich nicht gefallen. Die Zeitungen der letzten Tage waren voll von dem Mord an Amelia Bones, der Leiterin der _Abteilung für magischen Strafverfolgung _des Ministeriums. Helia wusste, dass Tom es vermutlich selbst getan hatte. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie die nächste Ministerin werden könnte. Als Leiterin der _Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung,_ hatte man immer gute Chancen auf diesen Posten. Zunächst hatte Helia vermutet, dass sie vielleicht nicht tot war und man sie nur in den Keller geschafft hatte, um dort Gott weiß was mit ihr anzustellen, aber langsam war sie sicher, dass es sich bei dem Gefangenen nicht um Amelia Bones handelte. Aber wer konnte es dann sein? Sie hatte schon überlegt einfach nach zu sehen, aber welche Ausrede sollte sie haben, um in den Keller zu gehen?

„Tom, wer ist unser Gast, der im Keller festgehalten wird und so einen Radau macht?", fragte sie eines Abends, als er merklich besser gelaunt war, als in den Tagen zuvor.

„Wieso kümmert es dich?", wollte er wissen.

„Tut es nicht wirklich, aber dieses ewige Geschrei und Wimmern zu hören, macht mich nervös.", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Was weißt du über Zauberstabkunde?", fragte er ganz aus dem Zusammenhang heraus. Wollte er vom Thema ablenken?

„Nicht all zu viel, wieso?", antwortete sie misstrauisch. Seit wann interessierte er sich denn für Zauberstabkunde? Das konnte interessant werden.

„Nun, ich auch nicht. Also habe ich jemanden geholt, der sich damit auskennt. Leider weigert er sich noch, sein Wissen mit mir zu teilen.", meinte er gespielt bestürzt.

„Was musst du denn wissen?", fragte sie interessiert. Er sah sie durchdringend an. Scheinbar überlegt er, ob er mit ihr darüber sprechen sollte.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich _auf Potter traf_, gab es eine Art Verbindung - eine Verbindung zwischen den Zauberstäben und das will ich das nächste Mal verhindern."

„Eine Verbindung, sagst du?", fragte sie skeptisch. Von so etwas hatte sie noch nie gehört.

„Ja. Ich konnte ihn so nicht töten. Die Flüche prallten aufeinander." Zorn blitze in seinen Augen auf, als er anihre letzte Begegnung denken musste

„Hm. Du kannst dir einen Zauberstab von mir leihen, wenn du willst." Einen? Er war erstaunt. Er wusste, dass sie einen Zedernstab benutzte, aber hatte sie noch mehr?

„Einen?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich habe Zwei? Immer schon gehabt?", lächelte sie. Immer dieses Desinteresse an für ihn unwichtigen und belanglosen Dingen. Irgendwann würde ihn das noch einmal teuer zu stehen kommen. Es würde sie wundern, wenn er überhaupt wüsste, was für einen Zauberstab sie benutzte.

„Wie kommst du an zwei Zauberstäbe?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich habe meinen Zedernstab und noch einen Weißdorn als Reserve."

„Das wusste ich nicht.", sagte er erstaunt. Er hatte aber auch nie danach gefragt.

„Also, willst du einen haben?" Helia ging zum Schrank hinüber und kramte in einer Tasche. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihn gefunden hatte.

„Obwohl, warte mal. Weißdorn ist vielleicht nicht die klügste Wahl für dich." stellte sie nachdenklich fest.

„Wieso? Was soll das heißen?", er wurde langsam etwas gereizt. Scheinbar wusste sie doch mehr über Zauberstäbe, als _nicht all zu viel_.

„Nun ja, Weißdorn tendiert dazu, gelegentlich mal zurückzufeuern und das wollen wir ja nicht. Nicht noch einmal." Damit hatte sie wohl recht. Zögerlich reichte sie ihm ihren Zedernstab, der eigentlich mehr zu dekorativen Zwecken diente. Wirklich brauchen, tat sie ihn nicht, aber er war ihr doch ans Herz gewachsen. Tom sah ihn sich genau an.

„Woraus ist der Kern?", fragte er, während er ihn in der Hand drehte.

„Eines meiner Haare. Ich fand das sehr passend. Vermutlich kann er verdammt gute Todesflüche.", lachte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er überlegte, das konnte Helia erkennen. Es war ein sehr schöner Stab. Filigran gearbeitet mit feinen, geschwungenen Verzierungen. Plötzlich richtete er ihn auf sie und sprach die Worte, die niemand hören wollte. _Avada Kedavra_ schallte es durch den Raum. Helia war verwundert und einen Moment lang erschrocken. Der Stab sprühte Funkeln und feuerte nur einen Schwachen Fluch ab, der sie vermutlich nicht _getötet_ hätte. Er wollte sich nicht gegen seine Herrin wenden.

„Sehr witzig, Tom.", sagte sie böse. „Er wird sich nicht gegen mich wenden. Er weiß wem er gehört." Tom sah den Stab noch eine Weile an, bis er ihn ihr schließlich zurück gab.

„Ich denke, ich kann auch andere bekommen. Behalte ihn ruhig." Helia zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm ihn wieder entgegen.

„Und wer ist nun der Gast, unten im Keller?", fragte sie erneut, schließlich hatte sie immer noch keine Antwort darauf bekommen.

„Garrick Olivander, wenn du es genau wissen willst." stöhnte er genervt. Helia stockte. Er hatte den alten Zauberstabmacher entführt? Der alte Mann würde doch keine Woche in diesem kalten Gewölbe durchstehen.


	11. Chapter 11

**1997**

Die Tage schleppten sich nur so dahin und Helia langweilte sich zu Tode, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. Toms Laune war sprunghaft, wie eh und je. Narzissa hatte sich etwas an die Abwesenheit ihres Mannes gewöhnt, wenn auch nur schlecht. Sie hatte ihn in Azkaban besucht. Ihre Schilderungen waren grausam. Helia wusste nicht, wie viel davon der Wahrheit entsprach und wie viel Narzissa übertrieb. Übertreibungen lagen leider etwas in ihrem Naturell. Obwohl, konnte man, wenn es um Azkaban ging, überhaupt übertreiben? Dass es kein Ort war, an dem man seine Ferien verbringen wollte, war jedem bekannt. Der Sommer kam und ging wieder. Der Herbst kam und die Tage wurden dunkler. Bellatrix hatte langsam wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurück gefunden und sah auch nicht mehr ganz so kläglich aus, wie noch zu Beginn des Jahres. Den Malfoys stand in diesem Jahr scheinbar nicht der Sinn nach Feiern. Weder Weihnachten, noch Silvester waren für sie von Bedeutung. Sie hatten zwar wieder einen Baum aufgestellt, aber dieser war wesentlich schlichter geschmückt worden, als im Jahr zuvor. Über ein Jahr war Helia nun schon dort. Über ein Jahr, in dem die Welt draußen plötzlich aufgehört hatte zu existieren. Über ein Jahr, in dem sie nicht mehr in ihrem eigenen Zuhause war und über ein Jahr, in dem sie nun schon das schreckliche Gekreische der Pfauen im Garten ertragen musste! Es war seltsam, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Gerade war sie doch noch in ihrem Haus gewesen und hatte Tee mit Severus getrunken. Langsam verstand sie, was die Menschen immer meinten, wenn sie sagten, dass die Zeit im Fluge verging, auch wenn Zeit für sie nie wirklich von Bedeutung war. Wenn so jedes Leben aussah, dann wusste sie, wieso so viele Menschen am Ende ihres Lebens, um eben jenes flehten. So viel ungenutzte Zeit. Es war Ende Januar, als Helia plötzlich etwas hörte. Sie hatte es lange nicht gehört. Fast zehn Jahre hatte sie niemand mehr gerufen. Es war später Abend und Tom war zum Glück außer Haus und würde auch nicht vor dem Morgengrauen wieder auftauchen, also musste sie sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um zu verschwinden. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang im Mondschein? Unglaubwürdig, sie war schließlich kein Werwolf. Sie tauchte in dem selben bekannten Büro wieder auf, dass sie vor fast zehn Jahren das letzte Mal besucht hatte. Es war nicht so hell erleuchtet wie das letzte Mal, stellte Helia schnell fest. Die interessanten Gerätschaften standen jedoch immer noch überall herum. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch und sah sie ebenso interessiert an.

„Sie haben gerufen?", fragte Helia und näherte sich ihm. Er war älter geworden. Viel älter und sah auch merklich kränker aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hand, die eine seltsame dunkle Farbe angenommen hatte. Sie sah irgendwie abgestorben oder verkohlt aus. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ja, das habe ich. Bei Ihrem letzten Besuch sagte Sie, wir würden uns wieder sehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich befürchte, meine Zeit ist bald gekommen. Setzen Sie sich.", sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Helia kam der Bitte dieses Mal nach. Sie schlug die Beine elegant übereinander und lehnte sich zurück.

„Darf ich hier rauchen?", fragte sie, ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten und steckte sich sofort eine Zigarette an.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Arm passiert, Albus?", fragte sie neugierig. „Aus Sentimentalität etwas mit schwarzer Magie experimentiert?"

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken.", gab er zurück.

„Meine Zeit ist bald gekommen, wie Sie sicher wissen.", sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Helia beobachtete ihre Zigarette, die feine Rauchkringel gen Decke ausstieß.

„Ja, ich kann es fühlen.", gab sie zurück. „Und ich denke, ich kann alle Ihre Fragen beantworten."

„Und die wären?", fragte er verschmitzt.

„Ja, Sie werden sie wieder sehen. Vermutlich warten sie schon auf Sie. Nein, es wird nicht weh tun und nein, es ist kein schrecklicher Ort.", das waren die FAQ, absteigend in ihrer Relevanz.

„Einige Fragen hätte ich jedoch noch. Kann man zurückkehren?", fragte er und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Hoffnung an.

„Definieren Sie zurückkehren.", sagte sie misstrauisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirklich zurückkehren. Als Mensch." Seine Stimme war leiser geworden, als müsse er flüstern, um nicht aus einem Traum zu erwachen.

„Ha!", lachte sie auf „Nein! Es gibt absolut keinen Weg für Sie hierher zurück!", antwortete sie und zog an ihrer Zigarette. Er nickte. Scheinbar hatte er diese Antwort erwartet.

„Kann ich mit den Lebenden - auf welche Art auch immer - Kontakt aufnehmen?", fragte er weiter.

„Nun, das kommt darauf an mit wem. In der Mysteriums Abteilung des Ministeriums gibt es einen Torbogen, wie Sie sicher wissen?", fragte sie gelassen.

„Ja, davon habe ich gehört."

„Gut. Er wurde vor langer, langer Zeit als Tor zwischen den Welten erschaffen. Jedoch führt nur ein Weg hinein, nicht hinaus. Das Einzige, was hinaus dringen kann, sind die Stimmen jener auf der anderen Seite. Und selbst sie kann nicht jeder hören, nur jene, die empfänglich dafür sind und daran glauben, dass der Tod nicht das Ende ist. Also, wenn Sie einem _Unaussprechlichen_ eine Nachricht überbringen wollen, stehen ihre Chancen nicht schlecht, ansonsten nein, es gibt keinen Weg der Kommunikation."

„Hm.", machte er nachdenklich.

„Erlauben Sie mir Ihnen einen Rat zu geben.", sagte Helia streng und sah in durchdringend an. Sie wusste was er wollte. Was alle wollten, wenn sie wussten, dass sie sterben würden. Angelegenheiten regeln, Nachrichten hinterlasse, dafür sorgen, dass alles gut werde. „Was immer Sie ihrem Musterschüler auch aufgeben wollen, Sie sollten ihm genügend Informationen hinterlassen, solange Sie es noch können. Sollten Sie sterben, ist Ihr Wissen verloren.", sagte sie.

„Können Sie, wenn es soweit ist ...", fragte er weiter, jedoch unterbrach sie ihn sogleich.

„Nein – nein! Nicht um alles in der Welt!", protestierte sie heftig. „Sie stehen nicht gerade auf _meiner Liste_. Ich bringe nur noch und ausschließlich Menschen hinüber, die ich als Freunde bezeichnen würde. Aber meine Schwestern und Brüder sind genau so liebenswert wie ich.", lachte sie. „Sie werden Sie schon heil auf der _Anderen Seite_ abliefern, schließlich ist das ihre Aufgabe, ihre Bestimmung."

„Das ist beruhigend.", lachte er bitter zurück. Helia sah, dass ihm zwar bewusst war, dass er sterben würde, er den Gedanken aber nicht wirklich zulassen konnte, oder wollte. Hatte nicht fast jeder am Ende angst? Angst vor dem Unbekannten? Dem Unkontrollierbaren? Er versteckte es ganz gut, wie sie fand und kam vielleicht auch wirklich besser damit zurecht, als so manch anderer große Zauberer.

„Wenn das alles war, ich sollte zu meinem Mann zurückkehren.", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Er schien keine weiteren Fragen an sie zu haben.

„Sollten Sie. Und halten Sie ein Auge auf Severus. Sie kennen sich gut, wie mir scheint?", meinte er und reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn gut. Ich werde auf ihn Acht geben und Sie bitte auch.", antwortete sie „Auf bald." Damit verschwand sie und ihr war klar, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

* * *

Der Frühling kam und es wurde endlich wieder wärmer, auch wenn man diese Wärme im Anwesen der Malfoys nicht bemerkte. Im Inneren war es immer noch kalt und zugig. Helia empfand es mehr als eine Art Parallelwelt. Eine Welt mit eigenen Lebewesen, eigenen Jahreszeiten, eigenen Regeln, die sich so von der Welt da draußen unterschied. Draco Malfoy war es noch nicht gelungen Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Er hatte einige klägliche Versuche unternommen, die jedoch alle zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Sie hatte immer wieder Briefe von Severus erhalten, in denen er beschrieb, wie unüberlegt und unentschlossen der Junge handelte. Scheinbar fehlte es ihm doch an Courage. Wer könnte es ihm auch verdenken? Vordergründig spielte er natürlich gerne den großen, bösen Mann, jedoch war er innerlich noch immer ein Kind. Ein Kind, welches immer behütet aufgewachsen war. Ein Kind, dem man jeden Wunsch erfüllt hatte, das Privilegien genoss, wie kaum ein weiteres. Wie sollte er sich also plötzlich an so eine Welt gewöhnen? Eine Welt, in der sein Leben an einem seiden Faden hing? Der Dunkle Lord würde nicht scheuen, ihn zu töten und sei es nur als Zeichen an Lucius Malfoy. Helia war sicher, dass er sein Bestes geben würde, um den Auftrag des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen, aber sie sah wenig Chancen für ihn. Snape gab sicherlich acht auf ihn, aber auch das war bestimmt keine beneidenswerte Aufgabe. Er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Der Ruhm sollte schließlich ihm gebühren und den Status seiner Familie wieder herstellen. Armer Junge, dachte Helia immer wieder. Sie wünschte sich, etwas tun zu können, aber Tom war launischer als jemals zuvor. Ihm ging die ganze Angelegenheit nicht schnell genug und auch mit dem Zauberstabmacher hatte er keinen großen Erfolg. Zwar hatte er ihm gesagt, dass es wohl reichen würde, einen anderen Zauberstab zu nehmen, aber er traute dem Ganzen noch nicht. Das Ministerium war wenigstens zum größten Teil unterwandert. Viele der dort angestellten, arbeiteten schon für den Dunklen Lord. Ob nun, weil sie unter dem Imperius standen, oder sich _freiwillig_ angeboten hatten.

Die Welt war ein finsterer Ort geworden, obwohl es mittlerweile fast Juni war. Der Junge Malfoy hatte schließlich doch einen Erfolg vorzuweisen. Er hatte ein Verschwindekabinett reparieren können, so dass es einen Übergang zum gleichen Exemplar, in diesem zwielichtigen Laden, _Borgin und Burkes_, bildete. Bellatrix und ein paar andere Todesser sollten sich nach Hogwarts aufmachen und dem Jungen bei seinem Unterfangen etwas zur Hand gehen. Schließlich schien er allein nicht den Mut zu haben, Dumbledore Auge in Auge gegenüber zu treten. Familiärer Rückhalt durch Bellatrix Lestrange, Helia konnte sich Besseres vorstellen.

Sie waren nicht lange fort gewesen. Helia hörte Bellatrix schon von Weitem, bevor sie sie in der Dunkelheit auch nur erahnen konnte. Sie jubilierte und kreischte über das gesamte Anwesen. Das war mal ein gutes Zeichen, auch wenn Helia ihre Art anstrengend fand. Lieber eine jubelnde Bellatrix, als eine tote. Sie stürmte zur Tür herein, gefolgt von einem ziemlich bleichen Draco Malfoy und einem fast ebenso bleichen Severus Snape. Zunächst rief der Dunkle Lord sie zu sich, um sich alles bis ins kleinste Detail berichten zu lassen. Es war zwar spät in der Nacht oder eher sehr früh am Morgen, aber für Helia war in dieser Nacht so kein Schlaf zu finden. Sie blieb im Salon und wartete auf die Neuigkeiten. Der Sonnenaufgang zeichnete sich schon deutlich im Osten ab, als sie endlich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. Severus kam in den Salon gestürmt und nahm sich sogleich ein Glas Whiskey. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bis er ihr dann doch berichtete, was genau passiert war und wie einfach alles geklappt hatte. Zwar hatte sie eine Weile dieser Potterjungen verfolgt, aber er konnte ihn glücklicherweise in seine Schranken weisen. Ohnehin waren sie in der Überzahl. Sie hatten das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts gesetzt, so wusste auch die ganze Welt, wer für den Tod - eines der wohl mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten - verantwortlich war. Helia war bei dem Gedanken etwas mulmig zu mute. Albus Dumbledore war tot. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, den sie noch nicht ganz fassen konnte. Und was sie noch mehr beunruhigte, Draco Malfoy hatte es nicht getan. Trotz Bellatrix' wohl großem Zuspruchs, hatte er es nicht geschafft. Severus hatte es tun müssen, so wie es der Dunkle Lord auch erwartet hatte. Sie sah ihn eine Weile an. Er war nicht mehr ganz so bleich wie noch bei seinem Eintreffen, jedoch wirkte er keineswegs so aufgekratzt wie Bellatrix, auch wenn das wohl die Wenigsten taten – und dafür war Helia auch sehr dankbar. Sie ging zu einem der bodentiefen Fenster und öffnete es. Ein warmer Frühlingswind wehte herein.

„Immerhin genießt du nun wieder sein Vertrauen. Du weißt, jeder muss es sich verdiene und mit deiner Tat dürftest du deine Treue hinreichend bewiesen haben.", sagte Helia, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Ja, man muss sie sich verdienen", gab er nachdenklich zurück und nippte an seinem Whiskey.


	12. Chapter 12

**1997**

Die nächsten Tage waren angespannt. Tom plante, den Jungen noch vor seinem Geburtstag auszuschalten und auch beherbergte das Haus der Malfoys einen weiteren Gast. Helia hatte sie zwar nicht gesehen, aber den Schreien nach zu urteilen, handelte es sich um eine Frau. Wenn man ständig von dieser gedrückten Stimmung, den Schreien und der daraus erkennbaren Verzweiflung umgeben ist, gewöhnt man sich daran, stellte Helia fest. Lucius Malfoy war ebenfalls wieder daheim. Sämtliche Todesser hatten aus Azkaban ausbrechen können. Die Dementoren standen schließlich längst auf Seiten des Dunklen Lords. Jedoch war Lucius nicht mehr der Selbe. Er sah schrecklich alt aus und sein Haar war seit seiner Rückkehr ständig zerzaust. So sehr, dass sich Helia fragte, ob er seinen Kamm wohl in Azkaban zurück gelassen hatte. Dem Wein hatte er ebenfalls zugesprochen und hielt sich daher meistens im Salon auf. Die Ehre der Malfoys war dahin. Sie waren für den Dunklen Lord nutzlos geworden. Sie dienten nun zu nicht mehr, als zu passablen Gastgebern. Helia tat dies einerseits leid, andererseits war es auch ihre eigene Schuld. Seit Dumbledore aus dem Weg geschafft war, stand zwischen Tom und dem Jungen nun niemand mehr. Zumindest niemand von Bedeutung. Der Orden des Phönix war ohne seinen Anführer nicht mehr, als ein Haufen passabler, aber nicht herausragender Zauberer, die wohl kaum eine Chance gegen die steigende Zahl der Todesser hatten. Die Anhängerschaft des Dunklen Lords, war seit dem Tod seines wohl mächtigsten Widersachers stetig gestiegen. Einige bekannten sich zwar nicht offen zu ihm, jedoch gab es eine unglaubliche Menge an Sympathisanten. Vor allem im Ministerium, was fast vollständig in seiner Hand lag. Genauso wie sämtliche öffentliche Medien. Abgesehen vom Klitterer vielleicht, aber wer nahm den schon ernst?

Am Abend sollte ein großes Treffen der ranghöchsten Todesser stattfinden. Helia nahm an so etwas nie teil. Zum einen, weil sie nie große Lust verspürte, sich die Speichellecker des Dunklen Lords anzutun, zum anderen, musste nicht jeder von ihrer Existenz erfahren. Zumindest noch nicht. Sie beobachtete die eintreffenden Todesser aus einem Fenster im oberen Stockwerk. Severus traf als einer der Letzten ein. Er beobachtete einen Moment lang angewidert einen majestätisch vorbei schreitenden Pfau, ehe er eintrat. Helia musste lächeln. Wer hält sich schon Pfaue?

Das Treffen dauerte länger, als Helia erwartet hatte. Vermutlich mussten sie noch einen guten Plan aushecken, wie sie an den Jungen herankommen konnten. Der Orden würde ihn nicht ohne Schutzmaßnahmen zu ergreifen, einfach fröhlich durch die Welt spazieren lassen. Pius Thickness würde der neue Minister werden, so viel wusste Helia und wenn nichts dazwischen käme, würde Severus zum neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt werden. Sollte der junge Potter also wirklich auf die selten dämliche Idee kommen, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, wäre er schneller tot, als er _Expelliamus_ sagen könnte. Severus wollte nach dem Treffen augenscheinlich zügig verschwinden, jedoch konnte Helia ihn rechtzeitig abfangen. Er war kreidebleich und sah nicht sonderlich zufrieden aus.

„Was ist passiert?", frage sie erschrocken.

„Whiskey! Sofort!", war seine knappe Antwort. Sie gingen in die Bibliothek, die sie sorgfältig verriegelte, um ungestört zu sein und goss ihm ein großes Glas ein.

„Also?", frage sie erneut und ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen, ebenfalls einen Whiskey in der Hand.

„Kennst du Charity Burbage?" Er sah sie nicht an, sondern kippte stattdessen seinen Whiskey in einem Zug hinunter.

„Nein, sollte ich?", fragte sie verwirrt. War sie eine Freundin von ihm? Nein, das hätte sie sich gemerkt und vermutlich eine Party für Severus geschmissen. Er war nicht eben der geselligste Mensch und Freunde hatte er – abgesehen von ihr vielleicht – keine.

„Sie war Lehrerin für Muggelkunde. _Er_ hat sie seinem kleinen Haustier zum Fraß vorgeworfen.", sagte er und starrte in sein leeres Glas.

„Was? Du verarschst mich, oder?", frage sie erschrocken und auch irgendwie amüsiert, doch er antwortete nicht. Er sah sie, erstaunt über ihre doch recht rohe Wortwahl, verdutzt an. „Kanntest du sie denn gut?"

„Nein, oder ja, wir waren Kollegen ... seit Jahren. Sie hat mich – sie hat mich angesehen und gefleht ihr zu helfen."

„Nein! Was hast du getan?", rief Helia aus und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Nichts, was hätte ich tun sollen?", fragte er und sah sie an, als sei sie durchgedreht.

„Weise Entscheidung.", bestärkte sie sein Handeln. Was hätte er auch wirklich tun können? Hätte er aufstehen und dem Dunklen Lord Einhalt gebieten sollen? Um ihr Leben bitten? Nein, so dumm war er nicht.

„Ich nehme also an, ich darf zu Ihrer Beförderung gratulieren, Herr Schulleiter?", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken. Er starrte sie an.

„Woher weißt du davon?", frage er verwirrt. „Ich weiß es selbst erst seit wenigen Minuten."

„Ich weiß eine Menge.", lachte sie „Ich hoffe nur ihr habt einen guten Plan, um den Jungen zu schnappen, bevor er seine Spur verliert. Er wird schließlich bald 17." Er schien verblüfft. Helia war eine schlaue Frau und jeder tat gut daran, sich den ein oder anderen Rat von ihr anzuhören, aber er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass der Dunkle Lord sich mit ihr über wirklich wichtige Dinge unterhielt. Irgendwie konnte er sich überhaupt nicht richtig vorstellen, dass die beiden sich unterhielten. Jetzt, wo er sie besser kannte und sie so oft ohne ihn erlebt hatte, konnte er nicht begreifen, wie sie jemals zueinander gefunden und es auch noch überlebt hatten. Er war kalt, arrogant, machtbesessen und sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Schon die kleinste Verfehlung konnte ihn zur Explosion bringen und sie? Er betrachtete sie genauer. Nun, auch sie war kalt und nahm meist nur wenig Anteil an den Problemen anderer. Und auch wenn sie manipulativ und ebenfalls - begründeterweise - maßlos von sich überzeugt war, so interessierte sie sich für diese Welt, für Geschichte und wenigstens manchmal für die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung – auch wenn es bei vielen nur vordergründig war. Ob sie wirklich für irgendein lebendes Wesen - abgesehenvon ein paar wenigen Personen vielleicht - Zuneigung empfand, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Er spricht mit dir über solche Dinge?", fragte er immer noch erstaunt.

„Natürlich.", lachte sie „Worüber sollen wir sonst sprechen?"

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch.", sagte er nachdenklich und betrachtete sie weiter.

„Nun, er interessiert sich ja nicht für viel mehr, als seine momentanen Besessenheiten und Pläne.", sagte sie resigniert und goss ihm ein weiteres Glas Whiskey ein.

Der Plan war wieder relativ einfach, fand Helia. Der Junge sollte gestellt werden, bevor es dem Orden möglich war ihn irgendwo sicher unter zu bringen. Er sollte noch vor seinem 17 Geburtstag das sichere Haus seiner Verwandten verlassen. Dann wollten sie zuschlagen. Er sollte an einen sichereren, besser bewachten Ort gebracht werden. Vermutlich zu einem Ordensmitglied. Severus hatte bei seiner Recherche gute Arbeit geleistet. Neben Bellatrix, die nun weit weniger in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords stand, war er der Einzige, dem er vertraute. Sofern er überhaupt jemals jemandem vertraute. Helia war sich dabei nicht sicher. Nicht einmal ihr erzählte er, was in seinem Kopf vorging. In den letzten Wochen jedoch, hatte er sie immer wieder ins Vertrauen gezogen. Sein Interesse an magischer Geschichte und vor allem an Zauberstäben war beunruhigend geworden. Helia wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hoffte nur, dass wenigstens dieses Mal, alles gut gehen würde und er endlich diesen dummen Jungen aus dem Weg schaffen konnte. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, ein einfaches Kind zu töten? Ein Kind! Hatte er das nicht schon oft getan? Und seine Beschützer waren – nach allem was sie wusste – auch nicht unbedingt die begabtesten Zauberer. Natürlich ein Kingsley Shacklebolt und ein Mad-Eye-Moody waren nicht zu unterschätzen, aber Moody war übermütig und sich seiner Fähigkeiten sehr sicher. Lange würde das nicht gut gehen. Vor allem aber, war er alt. Genauso wie dieser bärtige Riese Hagrid, der abgesehen von seiner Größe, keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten hatte. Nicht mal eine abgeschlossene Schulbildung hatte er. Wie sollte dieser zusammen gewürfelte, unorganisierte Haufen eine Chance gegen Bellatrix, Snape und den Dunklen Lord selbst haben? Sirius Black war tot, Dumbledore war tot und am Ende des Abends waren es hoffentlich noch ein paar mehr.

Die Spannung in der Luft war explosiv. Sie waren vor über einer Stunde aufgebrochen. Voldemort selbst war dabei, was Helia nicht weiter wunderte. Er wollte den Jungen selbst töten. Das Licht aus seinen Augen weichen sehen, wie er ihr erklärt hatte. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy den Zauberstab bei ihrem letzten Treffen abgenommen und ihn damit nun vollkommen nutzlos gemacht und entwürdigt. Man nahm einem Mann nicht seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte den Jungen damit töten, da sein eigener Zauberstab bereits das letzte Mal versagt hatte.

Narzissa saß im Salon. Dieses Mal war sie merklich entspannter, da niemand ihrer Lieben, abgesehen von ihrer Schwester vielleicht, in Gefahr war. Lucius, nun vollkommen nutzlos geworden, war daheim geblieben.

Severus kehrte als einer der Ersten zurück. Er packte Helia grob beim Arm und zog sie fort in die Küche. Narzissa starrte sie fragend an, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

„Was soll das?", wollte sie wissen „Wieso zerrst du mich in die Küche, soll ich dir etwa ein Sandwich machen, oder was?!" fragte sie zornig.

„Nein, danke. Ich will nur nicht, dass du in der Schusslinie stehst, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.", sagte er und ließ sie los.

„Was ist passiert? Langsam zweifle ich an euren Fähigkeiten, wenn ihr nicht in der Lage seid, einen einfachen Jungen umzubringen!", schnaubte sie verächtlich.

„Er hat einfach Glück. Es ist mir selbst unbegreiflich." Er war erstaunlich ruhig, der versteckten Beleidigung Helias zum Trotz, „Du kannst ja selbst einmal dein Glück versuchen, wenn du denkst, dass du mehr Erfolg hättest."

Helia lachte auf. „Bedaure. Du weißt, dass ich Erfolg hätte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich dabei einmischen sollte, wenn du verstehst. Er steht eben nicht gerade auf _meiner Liste_ ", antwortete sie und funkelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Also, was habt ihr angestellt?", fragte sie nun neugieriger als zuvor.

„Nun, wir haben gar nichts angestellt. Dein Mann hat dieses Mal versagt." Helia starrte ihn mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen an. Sollte das ein Scherz sein? Sie lehnte sich an den Tresen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was? Aber – wie, wie kann er versagt haben?", fragte sie vollkommen entgeistert. Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tresen gelehnt und ebenfalls die Arme verschränkt.

„Alles lief nach Plan. Wir haben Potter gefunden, auch wenn es, vermutlich dank Vielsafttranks, sieben Potters waren. Wir konnten den Richtigen identifizieren. Der Dunkle Lord kam, wollte ihn vernichten und hat es nicht geschafft. Es ist wohl genau das gleiche passiert, wie beim letzte Mal.", erklärte er.

„Wie kann das möglich sein?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Er hatte doch extra den Zauberstab gewechselt?"

„Scheinbar macht es keinen Unterschied." Plötzlich ertönten Schreie aus dem Salon. Der Dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt und hatte ein Opfer gefunden, an dem er seinen Zorn auslassen konnte. Vermutlich Malfoy. Schließlich war es sein Zauberstab gewesen. Türen knallten. Sie konnte hören, wie er in den Keller ging und eine weitere Tür zuschlug. Dann war Stille, was sie noch mehr, als die Schreie selbst, beunruhigte.

„Immerhin haben wir Moody. Er ist tot.", durchbrach er die Stille.

„Immerhin ein kleiner Trost. Was hast du nun vor?", fragte sie die Stirn runzelnd. Er wirkte ratlos.

„Heim gehen.", sagte er schließlich und machte sich auf zu gehen.

„Danke, Severus.", sagte sie leise. „Ich wäre nur ungern die erste Person gewesen, die er zu Gesicht bekommt." Er nickte und verschwand.

Helia ging zurück in den Salon. Narzissa saß mit leerem Blick auf dem Sofa und starrte auf ihre, im Schoß gefalteten, Hände, als seien sie ungemein interessant. Helia überlegte einen Moment, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, verließ den Raum aber sogleich wieder. Narzissa war augenscheinlich nicht in der Verfassung zu reden. Sie überlegte kurz, was sie tun sollte. Entweder in die Bibliothek gehen und sich erst wieder heraus trauen, wenn er schlief oder sich selbst schlafen legen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Wut bis dahin verflogen war oder er sie an einem anderem hatte auslassen können. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres. Eine Nacht auf dem unbequemen Sofa der Bibliothek, klang nicht eben verlockend. Er würde sie hoffentlich nicht versuchen im Schlaf zu erwürgen.

* * *

*Wie nennt man das? Bergfest? Also, sollte mich mein Gefühl nicht täuschen, dürften wir jetzt so knapp in der Mitte sein.

* Wie ich sehe, wird meine kleine Geschichte ja scheinbar doch von einigen gelesen. Freude! Über Kommentare freue ich mich wie immer sehr! Das mit dem Regentanz funktioniert ja im Moment auch recht gut. Zumindest hier.


	13. Chapter 13

Es war gegen Morgen, als er plötzlich zur Tür herein gestürmt kam. Helia erschrak und setzte sich augenblicklich auf.

„Wer von euch war es?", brüllte er sie an. Sie musterte ihn skeptisch und versuchte sich einen Reim auf seine Worte zu machen.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte sie knapp und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Der Elderstab! Existiert er wirklich?" Er hatte sich auf die Kante des Bettes gesetzt und blickte sie, mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Zorn, an. Helia war mit einem mal hellwach. Was sollte sie ihm erzählen? Sie hatte davon gehört, natürlich. Ein Kindermärchen, nichts weiter!

„Tom, das ist ein Märchen.", sagte sie müde und wollte sich schon wieder schlafen legen, als er sie zu sich empor riss.

„Lüg' mich nicht an!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich und Helia wusste, dass sie nun gut überlegen sollte, bevor sie das nächste Wort sagte.

„Gut, gut. Es mag sein, dass es ihn gibt. Aber es ist definitiv nur ein gewöhnlicher Zauberstab, Tom. Von einem gewöhnlichen – wenn auch sehr begabten – Zauberstabmacher hergestellt und nicht von _uns_. " Das letzte Wort betonte sie, damit er verstand, dass sie ganz bestimmt nichts damit zu tun hatte. „Wir sind doch keine Katzen, die mit ihrer Beute spielen, bevor wir sie erlegen. Wir bekommen immer was wir wollen. Im Zweifelsfall nehmen wir es uns einfach! Entweder jemand ist _fällig_, oder eben nicht." Scheinbar war er mit der Antwort zufrieden, denn er ließ von ihr ab und schritt durchs Zimmer. Helia beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Die Gefahr war für sie noch nicht vorüber, dessen war sie sich nur allzu bewusst.

„Wer war sein letzter Besitzer?", fragte er mehr zu sich selbst als an sie gewandt. „Wenn ich ihn töte, gehört er mir und ich kann den Jungen endgültig besiegen. Kein Zauberstab soll mächtiger sein."

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab sie stirnrunzelnd zu „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er so mächtig ist, wie es in den Märchen gesagt wird. Ja, es mag mächtige Zauberstäbe gegeben haben, aber – wenn du meine Meinung dazu hören willst – liegt die Macht des Stabes doch eher in der Macht des Trägers.", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Und du bist mächtig! Der vermutlich mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten und glaub mir, damit kenne ich mich aus." Das sollte genügen, damit sie wieder zu Bett gehen konnte. Er schien zufrieden. Auch wenn sie ihm keine näheren Informationen geben konnte, war er doch merklich ruhiger. Ein neues Ziel war ein neuer Anfang. Nach dem letzten Fiasko, konnte eine neue Aufgabe, der er seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete, nicht schaden.

Er wirkte beinahe besessen. Besessen von der Idee, den Elderstab sein Eigen nennen zu können. Was hatte er auch sonst großartig zu tun? Potter war verschwunden und für ihn erst einmal außer Reichweite. Das Ministerium und auch Hogwarts würden bald, dank seiner Anhängerschaft, in seiner Hand sein und alles verlief soweit nach Plan. Sie mussten nur Rufus Scrimgeour ausschalten, um Pius Thickness an die Spitze des Ministeriums stellen zu können. Das sollte bald der Fall sein. Ebenfalls war ihm zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Sohn dieser blutsverräterischen Weasleybande heiraten wollte. Die Feier würde bei den Weasleys stattfinden und die Bannzauber waren für eintreffende Gäste vermutlich sehr viel lockerer. Man hatte den Plan dann zuzuschlagen. Dieser Potterjunge würde sich dieses Ereignis bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen. Und selbst wenn, war es eine gute Chance, große Teile des noch verbliebenen Ordens des Phoenix auszulöschen.

Und wie der Zufall es so wollte, fielen beide Ereignisse auch noch just auf den selben Tag. Kaum war Rufus Scrimgeour ausgeschaltet, wurde Pius Thickness eingesetzt und die Hochzeit gestürmt. Jedoch konnte Potter in dem daraus resultierenden Chaos verschwinden. Tom kümmerte das jedoch weit weniger, als Helia erwartet hätte. Er war nicht dumm und hatte - wie schon im ersten Krieg – einen Bann auf seinen Namen gelegt. Nur Narren und Ordensmitglieder würden sich trauen ihn auszusprechen. Der Junge würde sie also direkt zu sich führen, wenn er seinen Namen aussprach.

Helia langweilte sich während dessen ziemlich oft. Die Malfoys waren ruhig geworden. Nutzlos saßen sie in den großen Hallen ihres Hauses herum, das ihnen nun weit weniger zu gehören schien als ihr. Narzissa hatte viel zu große Angst sich mit Helia, länger als einige Minuten bei den Mahlzeiten, zu unterhalten, geschweige denn etwas zu unternehmen. Lucius las viel und Feuerwhiskey war sein stetiger Begleiter. Der Junge Malfoy hielt sich meist bei seinen Freunden auf, um aus der Schusslinie zu sein und Severus war damit beschäftigt, sich auf das kommende Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Tom studierte alte und neue Berichte, in denen die Rede von mächtigen Zauberstäben, dem Todesstab oder Ähnlichem war.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es keiner von _euch_ gewesen sein kann, der den Elderstab in Umlauf gebracht hat?", fragte er eines Abends genervt, da er in einer Sackgasse steckte und mit seinen Recherchen nicht weiter kam. Helia sah von ihrem Buch über Muggelgeschichte auf und stöhnte.

„Ja, ich bin ganz sicher. Welchen Grund hätte einer meiner Brüder oder eine meiner Schwestern dazu gehabt?", gab sie zurück und las den letzten Satz erneut.

„Verrat du es mir.", sagte er. Sie legte genervt das Buch beiseite und schritt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter und sah ihm in die Augen. Mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, musterte sie seine Gesichtszüge, bevor sie vorsichtig die Hand nach seiner Wange ausstrecke. Kälte brannte plötzlich dort, wo sie ihn berührt hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und starrten sie wütend an.

„Was soll das?", fragte er zornig.

„Gib mir deine Hand.", sagte sie fordernd. „Bitte.", fügte sie schnell hinzu. Es sollte nicht wie ein Befehl klingen. Misstrauisch reichte er ihr seine Hand und starrte sie weiter an. Er fühlte einen Schmerz durch seine Hand, bis hin in seine Schulter ziehen. Nicht schlimm wie ein Cruciatus, aber dennoch unangenehm, unangenehm kalt. Seine Hand hatte sich verändert. Sie war alt und runzelig geworden. Die Hand eines alten Mannes. Er wollte sie wegziehen und sich ihrem Griff entwinden, jedoch hielt sie ihn weiter fest.

„Genug!", befahl er. Sie antwortete nicht, aber der Schmerz ließ nach. Helia sah ihn belustigt an. Sie wusste ganz genau was sie tat. Das Gefühl in seiner Hand veränderte sich, wurde zu einem Kribbeln, zu Wärme. Die runzelige, alte Haut war verschwunden und seine Hand wirkte jünger, wie früher. Sie hatte ihre Farbe zurück und sah lebendiger aus. Einen Moment lang dachte Helia, Angst in seinen Augen sehen zu können, diese wich jedoch Zorn und gleichzeitig Neugier. Sie ließ ihn wieder los. Seine Hand sah aus wie immer. Er schwieg und sie lächelte immer noch. Interessiert musterte sie nun ihre eigene Hand, aus der mit einem mal Flammen schlugen. Mal waren sie blau und zischten wütend, mal rote Zungen die hin und her flackerten. Mit einer wütenden Geste schleuderte sie die Flammen durchs Zimmer und die Pfosten des Bettes fingen augenblicklich Feuer. Er wirkte erstaunt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet auch wenn ihm schon immer bewusst war, dass Helia über Mächte verfügte, von denen normale Menschen nur träumen konnten.

* * *

**1966**

„Wenn du bist, was du vorgibst zu sein, dann beweise es.", sagte er kalt und goss sich einen Wein ein. Helia sah ihn belustigt an. Das sollte ein Spaß werden. Sie überlegte nur noch, wie weit sie gehen konnte.

„Was möchtest du wissen? Du kannst mich alles fragen.", sagte sie und wartete seine Reaktion ab.

„Ich will nichts wissen - von dir hören. Ich will etwas sehen. Zeig es mir!", befahl er. Er hatte sich lässig an eine Säule des Hotelzimmers gelehnt und nippte an seinem Wein. Ein gut aussehender Mann, musste Helia feststellen.

„Nun gut, wie du willst.", sagte sie und schritt zu ihm hinüber. Auch wenn er sich nicht sonderlich für die Menschen in seiner Umgebung interessierte, war sie doch nicht uninteressant für ihn. Sie war anders. Natürlich hatte es Frauen in seinem Leben gegeben, aber nicht eine war darunter gewesen, die ihm das Wasser hätte reichen können. Weder auf magischer Ebene, noch auf intellektueller. Nach kurzer Zeit langweilte er sich mit den Meisten und wenn sie keinen Nutzen für ihn hatten, war er sie gern schnell wieder los geworden. Aber an ihr war etwas Faszinierendes. Sie war überaus klug und gebildet. Gespräche mit ihr, hatten ihn bisher noch nicht gelangweilt und sie hatten schon einige geführt. Schön war sie ebenfalls, mit ihren feinen Gesichtszügen und dem gewellten rot-blonden Haar. Sie hatte eine perfekte Haltung und strahlte schon von Natur, eine gewisse Autorität und Grazie aus. Hätte er sich eine Frau herbei zaubern müssen, wäre sie ihr nicht unähnlich gewesen. Sie würde an seiner Seite gut aussehen und mit ihrem Charme und ihrer Intelligenz sicherlich noch mehr Anhänger gewinnen können. Jedoch interessierte sie sich wenig für seine Pläne, die Welt zu verändern. Vermutlich nahm sie ihn dahingehend nicht ganz ernst, aber das würde er schon noch ändern können. Bei dem Gedanken erschrak er kurz. Wieso wollte er das überhaupt ändern? War es nicht vollkommen egal, was diese Frau von ihm dachte? Scheinbar nicht.

Sie war vor ihm stehen geblieben und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete weiter seine Augen, als würde sie etwas darin suchen. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, sie so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Konnte sie etwa Gedanken lesen? Nein, das hätte er bemerkt. Niemand dringt in den Geist des Dunklen Lords ein und bleibt dabei unentdeckt.

„So, so.", machte sie, als hätte sie etwas sehr interessantes erfahren und ging von ihm fort. Der Raum verdunkelte sich augenblicklich, als hätte jemand schwarze Schleier hochgezogen. Die Umrisse des Raumes waren verschwommen und es wurde merklich kühler. Er war gespannt auf das, was nun kommen sollte. Helia war nicht weniger gespannt. So etwas hatte sie lange nicht mehr getan und konnte nur hoffen, dass es klappte. Die dunklen Schleier begangen sich leicht zu bewegen, als würden ein sanfter Windhauch sie berühren und leise Stimmen waren zu hören, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Nicht schlecht, dachte er und sah weiter interessiert zu. Langsam löste sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schleier zu seiner Linken. Es war ein Mensch, so viel war klar. Eine Frau, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, aber die Umrisse waren noch zu verschwommen. Je weiter sie sich aus dem Schleier befreite, desto klarer wurden die Umrisse jedoch. Es war tatsächlich eine Frau. Keine besondere Schönheit, sollte man anmerken. Ihr Haar war dünn und strähnig. Sie trug ein zerlumptes Kleid und keine Schuhe. Ihre Augen blickten verwirrt durch den Raum, sofern man das bei ihrem Silberblick beurteilen konnte. Vielleicht sah sie auch Helia an, aber das konnte sie wirklich nicht abschätzen. Ihre Bewegungen waren recht schnell, sodass sie fast ruckartig wirkten. Ein zweiter Umriss begann sich zu seiner Rechten zu formen. Vermutlich war es ein Mann, ein großer Mann, von ähnlicher Statur wie seiner. Die Frau war in der Mitte des Raumes, genau zwischen Helia und dem Dunklen Lord, angelangt und blickte ihn an - vermutlich. Der zweite Umriss war zu einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann geworden, der ihm sehr ähnlich sah. Das gleiche dunkle Haar, die gleichen Augen. Traurigkeit lag in seinem Blick, während er auf die junge Frau zuschritt. Ein dritter und vierter Umriss hoben sich, auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raumes, nun von den Schleiern ab. Ein weiterer Mann und eine weitere Frau. Beide wesentlich älter als das erste Paar. Ihm war klar, wer diese Leute waren, jedoch sagte er nichts.

„Warum?", fragte der Mann, der ihm so ähnlich sah plötzlich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sprechen würden. Er erkannte die Stimme, sie war seiner nicht unähnlich.

„Mein armer Junge! Mein armer, armer Junge.", schluchzte die junge Frau und sackte zu Boden „Was habe ich nur getan?"

Er starrte Helia an. Wut lag in seinem Blick. Helia hingegen lächelte. Sie war recht stolz, ihre Fähigkeiten nach all der Zeit nicht eingebüßt zu haben.

„Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören!", befahl er.

Helia lachte jedoch nur kurz auf. „Das kannst du nur selbst beenden."

„Wieso? WIESO?", schrie der junge Mann ihn an. Er war auf den Dunklen Lord zu gestürmt und versuchte ihn zu schlagen, jedoch gingen seine Hände einfach durch ihn hindurch. Die junge Frau weinte weiter leise am Boden. „Mein armes Kind. Ich hätte dich niemals verlassen dürfen! Verzeih, verzeih!", schluchzte sie weiter und rutschte auf Knien zu ihm heran. Die beiden älteren Herrschaften wirkten einfach nur verwirrt und sagten eher wenig, außer zu einander. „Erbärmlich.", bemerkte er alte Mann nur einmal, sehr angewidert auf die junge, am Boden kauernde, Frau blickend und seine Frau nickte zustimmend.

„Mach dass sie verschwinden!", befahl er Helia erneut.

„Wie ich schon sagte, beende es selbst. Beim ersten Mal hattest du damit doch auch keine Probleme, wie mir scheint?", sagte sie lächelnd und zog gelangweilt an einer Zigarette. Woher wusste sie das? Woher wusste sie überhaupt, wer sie waren?

„Verschwindet!", rief er den Gestalten entgegen. „VERSCHWINDET! SOFOR! AVADA KEDAVRA!", er schrie und der Raum war für einen Moment in leuchtend grünes Licht getaucht. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich abgewandt und starrte in sein Weinglas. Das Zimmer sah augenblicklich wieder aus wie zuvor. Es war merklich wärmer. Helia stand neben ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Genug des Beweises?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Waren sie echt?", fragte er leise und starrte weiter in sein Weinglas. Er wollte nicht so recht glauben, dass ihn dies auf der anderen Seite des Schleiers erwartete.

„Natürlich waren sie das." flüsterte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Was waren sie?"

„Nun, sie sind das was übrig bleibt. Die Essenz. Das, was einen Menschen ausmacht. Was einen hier beschäftigt und quält, quält einen auch dort. Du verlässt zwar dein Leben, aber dein Leben niemals wirklich dich!", erklärte sie und schritt von ihm fort. Er schwieg. War es also das? Würde ihn das auf der anderen Seite erwarten?

„Was willst du?", fragte er nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand am anderen Ende des Raums, gegen die Wand gelehnt da und blickte ihn gelangweilt an.

„Leben.", antwortete sie knapp. „Ich bin so gelangweilt, Tom. Gelangweilt und alt, wirklich, wirklich alt, so alt, dass mich alles langweilt.", lachte sie resigniert.

„Und was willst du noch? Für ein Leben, wie du es nennst, brauchst du kaum mich.", bemerkte er. Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Da magst du recht haben.", gab sie zu „Aber ich habe einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln und Menschen zu treffen und mit einem Mann wie dir – klug, ambitioniert - würde sich das alles sehr viel schneller und vor allem einfacher gestalten."

„Über welche Menschen und Angelegenheiten sprechen wir hier?", wollte er sogleich wissen.

„Darüber können wir reden, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.", sagte sie und machte mit ihrem Blick sehr deutlich, dass sie darüber nicht weiter sprechen würde. Er schwieg und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Wein ein. Helia beobachtete ihn. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er mit ihrer Antwort nicht zufrieden war, aber sie würde ihm vorerst genügen müssen.

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?", fragte er fordernd. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Leben.", antwortete sie ebenso knapp wie zuvor und zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Ewiges Leben. Ist es nicht das, was du dir mehr ersehnst als alles andere? Unsterblichkeit?"

„Und wie gedenkst du mir das zu garantieren?", fragte er belustigt. Sie blickte ihn ebenso belustigt an. Sie wusste, dass er zustimmen würde. Er wollte nichts mehr, als Unsterblichkeit. Besonders sein, nicht wie all die anderen niederen Wesen, die irgendwann der Tod einholen würde. Nein, ihm sollte das nicht passieren. Es war ein gefährlicher Pakt, dies war ihm bewusst. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was sie sich von dieser Verbindung versprach, aber die Aussicht auf Unsterblichkeit, würde für ihn einfach zu verführerisch sein.

„Ich bin der Tod, Tom. Nun, zumindest einer davon.", lachte sie, dieses mal wirklich herzlich. „Ich kann Leben nehmen, das ist ganz richtig, aber ich kann es auch geben, wenn ich Lust dazu habe, oder es zumindest zurück geben, wenn ich es erst genommen habe."

* * *

*Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit, aber ich war außer Landes. Dafür ist das Kapitel jetzt aber auch etwas länger und aufschlussreicher. Ich hoffe, die lange Wartezeit hat euch nicht vertrieben und ihr lest weiter und hinterlasst mir vielleicht einen kleinen Kommentar.


	14. Chapter 14

**1997**

„Kannst du dieses Feuerchen bitte löschen? Ich verbrenne nur ungern.", sagte er ruhig. Die Flammen erstickten augenblicklich.

„Sei so gut und sag mir, welchen Grund meine Brüder und Schwestern gehabt hätten, seinen solchen Zauberstab in Umlauf zu bringen? Wozu Spielchen spielen? Wir warten einfach, denn wir haben Zeit, sehr viel Zeit und Geduld. Wir bekommen immer, was wir wollen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise, bekommen wir es." Sie schritt langsam zurück zu ihrem Sofa und schlug das Buch wieder auf.

„Immer!", sagte sie noch einmal mit Nachdruck und sah ihm dabei kalt in die Augen.

* * *

Es war spät am Nachmittag, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Helia hielt sich im Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords auf und las in einem Muggelgeschichtsband _Von der Weimarer Republik zum Dritten Reich - Wirtschaftliche Krisen und Rassenhass, _lautete der Titel. Helia wunderte sich darüber, dass es auch unter den Muggeln scheinbar einige gab, die sich für _gleicher_ als andere hielten. Sie verstand nicht viel von ihnen. Früher einmal vielleicht, aber sie war nie wirklich für Muggel _zuständig_ gewesen. Man sollte meinen, der Tod mache dort keinen Unterschied aber doch, er tat es. Das hatte aber ganz praktische Gründe, da die Vorstellungen von Leben und Tod einfach sehr weit auseinander gingen und Zauberer und Hexen zum Beispiel, nur wenig für Religion übrig hatten.

Sie legte das Buch in den Schoß und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Herein!", bat der Dunkle Lord. Ein Mann mit blondem Haar, trat mit tief gebeugter Haltung ein. Yaxley. Helia konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Er war eine ziemlich falsche Gestalt in ihren Augen. Opportunistisch, dumm und in keinster Weise vertrauenswürdig. Seitdem der Dunkle Lord das Ministerium in seiner Hand hatte, war er zum Leiter der _Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung_ aufgestiegen.

„Mylord.", grüßte er.

„Was gibt es, Yaxley?", frage der Dunkle Lord, ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen.

„Mylord, es ist etwas vorgefallen." Das war Helias Zeichen. Langsam erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür hinüber. Egal was jetzt kommen mochte, sie wollte es lieber nicht sehen, oder sich auch nur in der Nähe aufhalten. Wenn der Leiter der _Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung_ hierher kam, um von einem Vorfall zu berichten, konnte das kein gutes Zeichen sein. Yaxley machte eine krampfartige Bewegung, die wohl einer Verbeugung ähneln sollte, als sie an ihm vorbei schritt. Sie lief nach unten in den Salon, in der Hoffnung Narzissa anzutreffen. Sie wusste bestimmt schon, was vorgefallen war. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung, fand sie jedoch nicht Narzissa im Salon vor, sondern Lucius, der dem Whiskey wieder einmal sehr zugesprochen hatte.

„Madame.", grüße er und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er klang nicht erfreut sie zu sehen.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Macht es denn einen Unterschied?", fragte er provozierend zurück und sah sie erzürnt an.

„Nein, du hast recht. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob du Gesellschaft möchtest oder nicht." Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Also, was will Yaxley hier?", fragte sie unumwunden. Lucius sah sie durchdringend an.

„Was interessiert es dich?" So, so, sie waren also beim _Du_ angekommen.

„Ich möchte einfach wissen, worauf ich mich einstellen muss."

„Potter wurde heute im Ministerium gesehen." Er lallte schon, was Helia sehr anwiderte. Eine erbärmliche Gestalt saß dort vor ihr, für die sie nicht mehr als tiefe Abscheu empfinden konnte. Es war schon beinahe peinlich, was aus ihm geworden war.

„Er konnte entkommen. Yaxley hatte ihn fast, aber er ist ihm entwischt.", erklärte er und nahm erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Was hat er dort gewollt?", fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als an ihn gerichtet.

„Das weiß niemand. Er hat eine Verhandlung gestört und ist dann geflohen." Helia konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber sie war sicher, dass Tom eine Ahnung haben würde. Gedämpfte Schreie waren bis in den Salon zu hören. Yaxley wurde für sein Versagen gestraft, was sie herzlich wenig kümmerte. Sie wollte einfach nur wissen, was der Junge dort gewollt hatte. Sollte sie jemals die Gelegenheit dazu haben, mit ihm zu sprechen, würde sie sie sich nicht entgehen lassen, das stand für sie fest. Sie würde nur zu gerne einmal persönlich mit diesem Jungen sprechen.

„Lass den Whiskey sein, Lucius.", sagte sie während sie aufstand.

„Was kümmert es dich?", fragte er genervt und leerte sein Glas.

„Tut es nicht, aber vielleicht deinen Sohn? Deine Frau?", fragte sie und tiefe Abscheu lag in ihren Worten. „Ich wäre nur ungern mit einem erbärmlichen, nach Whiskey stinkenden Schatten des Mannes zusammen, den ich einst geheiratet habe. Sieh zu, dass du ihr nicht peinlich wirst, Lucius. Du hast eine gute Frau. Enttäusche sie nicht." Er schnaubte verächtlich bei ihren Worten.

„Denk darüber nach, wasch dich und tu etwas sinnvolles." Damit verschwand sie. Die Schreie hatten aufgehört und das Zimmer lag ruhig und verlassen da. Der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden, ebenso Yaxley. Helia wunderte sich, empfand sein Verschwinden aber als wesentlich angenehmer, als seine üble Laune ertragen zu müssen.

* * *

Er kam spät zurück an jenem Abend. Er wirkte sehr unzufrieden, aber nicht wütend, wie in den letzten Tage. Seine Suche nach dem Elderstab war bisher nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

„Und?", fragte Helia. Sie war noch auf, hatte gelesen und gehofft, dass er mit guten Nachrichten zurück käme.

„Gregorovich hatte ihn nicht mehr, aber ich habe gesehen, wer ihn gestohlen hat.", sagte er müde. Dahin war er also verschwunden.

„Immerhin. Kennst du ihn?", fragte sie und schlug das Buch zu.

„Nein.", antwortete er. „Aber vielleicht ja du?" Er sah sie an. Sie wusste, dass sie nur in ihn hinein blicken musste, um das Bild des Mannes zu sehen. Er hatte blondes Haar und ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich werde die Augen offen halten.", versprach sie.

Die Tage wurden merklich kürzer und Tom war immer öfter unterwegs. Er war auf der Suche nach dem Elderstab viele Abende fort, irgendwo in der Welt unterwegs, den kleinsten Hinweisen folgend. Er hatte den alten Olllivander so oft gefoltert, dass Helia gar nicht daran denken mochte. Ihr Mitgefühl für Menschen im Allgemeinen war zwar nicht ausgeprägt, aber sie erfreute sich auch nicht gerade am Leid der anderen. Die Langweile war geblieben und sie hatte sich zur Ablenkung die Biographie von Albus Dumbledore besorgen lassen, obwohl sie ohnehin das Meiste schon wusste, daher legte sie sie schnell wieder bei Seite und konzentrierte sich auf die wichtigeren Dinge. Greifer machten die Zaubererwelt unsicher. Tom hoffte immer noch, dass sie ihm irgendwann den Potterjungen bringen würden. Bis jetzt waren aber immer nur kleine Fische und Muggelstämmige dabei gewesen. Er hatte Nagini in Godrics Hollow platziert, in der Hoffnung, dass er dort auftauchen würde. Helia hielt den Jungen zwar nicht gerade für die hellste Kerze auf der Torte, aber so dumm würde er kaum sein. Er konnte sich schließlich denken, dass an allen für ihn wichtigen Orten Späher positioniert waren. Auch in Hogsmeade patrouillierten Todesser, so wie in der Winkelgasse. Nach Hogwarts würde er kaum gehen. Dort würde er schneller entdeckt werden, als er drei Mal Acromantula sagen könne. So stufte Helia die Chancen als relativ gering ein, den Jungen einfach so in die Finger bekommen zu können. Aber man sollte niemals nie sagen.

* * *

„Severus, ich will fort.", sagte und sah von ihrem Tee auf, den er gekocht hatte. Sie hatte ihn in den Herbstferien besucht. Er zog es vor in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Spinners End war für ihn nie ein Zuhause gewesen. Sie hatte schon früh bemerkt, dass er keine besondere Verbindung zu seiner Familie oder seinem Heimatort hatte. Wenn er eine Heimat, ein Zuhause hatte, so war es vermutlich immer Hogwarts gewesen und nun lehnte ihn selbst sein Zuhause ab. Die Situation konnte für ihn nicht leicht zu ertragen sein, das wusste sie wohl, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Dafür war er zu stolz.

„Und wohin möchtest du?", fragte er und sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Einfach fort.", antwortete sie.

„Aha.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ans Meer.", sagte sie nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Ans Meer? Helia es ist Herbst, es ist kalt. Was willst du am Meer?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Seeluft.", war ihre knappe Antwort und sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Er wusste, dass es ihr möglich war von hier aus zu appariere, schließlich war sie auch so hierher gelangt. Zögerlich reichte er ihr seine Hand und vollkommen geräuschlos waren sie verschwunden.

Das Meer toste ohrenbetäubend und der Sturm peitschte die Wellen an den kleinen weißen Sandstrand. Graue Wolken hingen bedrohlich am Horizont und die weißen Kreidefelsen hoben sich strahlend gegen den noch blauen Himmel ab.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er gegen den Sturm anrufend.

„Genau zwischen Seafort und Eastbourne." rief sie zurück. Der Wind peitschte ihr das Haar ins Gesicht.

„Aha.", war seine ganze Antwort.

„Genieß' es, Severus, wer weiß ob wir noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu haben.", sagte sie ernst und ließ sich in den Sand fallen. Sie starrte in den Himmel über sich. Möwen jagten über ihren Köpfen daher und schrien gegen den Sturm an. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete die reine Seeluft ein, die so kalt war, dass es in ihrer Lunge brannte. Das Tosen der Wellen, die reine Seeluft, das Schrein der Möwen, es fühlte sich an, als sei dies alles, was sie jemals gewollt hatte.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest?", fragte er und zog den Umhang enger um sich. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, genau das wollte ich." Er grummelte etwas unverständliches als Antwort. Sie seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen.", sagte sie. Manchmal vergaß sie, dass nicht alle Menschen so kälteresistent waren, wie sie. Hielt er sich nicht die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in kalten, zugigen, Kerkern auf? Machte ihm da ein kleiner Strandspaziergang etwa wirklich so zu schaffen?

„Er hat sich verändert.", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend neben einander her geschritten waren.

„Inwiefern?", fragte er.

„Wie soll ich das beschreiben? Er ist besessener? Obsessiver." Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Ihr war die Veränderung des Dunklen Lords schon einige Male aufgefallen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, aber sie konnte es unmöglich benennen. Ja, er war schon früher ungehalten und leicht zu erzürnen gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit war es schlimmer geworden.

„War er das nicht immer schon?", fragte er unberührt.

„Ja, Severus aber nicht so. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er mit Yaxley angestellt hat. Oder mit Lucius oder mit Olivander. Jedes noch so kleine Zeichen von Versagen, jede Abweichung von seinem Plan, wird sofort mit dem Cruciatus beantwortet."

Er sah sie eine Weile verwirrt an. Für ihn war das alles nichts neues. Er war doch schon früher so gewesen, zumindest soweit er sich daran erinnerte. Schließlich hatte es einen Grund, dass Todesser wie Karkaroff das Weite gesucht hatten, als seine Rückkehr absehbar war, dass alle Welt Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Kann es sein, dass es dir früher nur nicht aufgefallen ist? Ihr verbringt mehr Zeit miteinander als früher.", gab er nachdenklich zurück.

„Nein, er ist paranoider und aggressiver als früher, da bin ich mir sicher. Severus! Ich musste ihm heute drei Mal genau erklären, was ich vor habe, wen ich treffe und wozu."

„Und das wollte er früher nicht von dir wissen?", fragte er verwundert. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er immer ganz genau wusste, wo sie war, was sie tat und mit wem sie sich traf. Es wunderte ihn ohnehin, dass er sie so oft allein weggehen ließ. Er musste ihr sehr vertrauen.

„Nein, nie. Er ist mein Mann. Er weiß, dass ich ihn niemals verraten würde. Zumindest wusste er es einmal."

„Hm..." gab er nur als Antwort zurück.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Irgendetwas ist anders, ich kann es fühlen, Severus." Sie waren am Ende der kleinen Bucht angekommen und vor ihnen türmten sich die Felsen, gegen den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel, auf. Sie lehnte sich an die kühlen Felsen, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Vielleicht misst du dem Ganzen zu viel Bedeutung bei, Helia.", sagte er schließlich „Er ist sehr beschäftigt. Er muss immer ganz genau wissen wer was tut, wer sich mit wem trifft und was besprochen wird, da er nicht an allen Orten zugleich sein kann. Er muss die Kontrolle behalten. Vielleicht färbt das nur auch ein bisschen auf dich ab."

„Hm.", gab Helia nur unzufrieden als Antwort zurück. Was sollte sie auch groß dazu sagen? Er würde nicht verstehen, was sie meinte, was sie fühlte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas anders war.


	15. Chapter 15

**1997**

Es war am Weihnachtsabend als Tom plötzlich verschwand. Im einen Moment war er noch da, im anderen fort. Helia hatte sich noch einmal Dumbledores Biographie gewidmet. Ihr ging langsam der Lesestoff aus. Sie war verwirrt. Wollte er denn noch irgendwo hin? Hatte sie mal wieder nicht richtig zugehört oder war etwas passiert? Verwirrt widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Buch und beschloss einfach zu warten. Dieses Weihnachten war so ziemlich das langweiligste, welches sie jemals erlebt hatte. Die Malfoys hatten kein Fest ausgerichtet und es gab auch kein besonderes Weihnachtsmahl. Helia hielt sich weiter die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer oder der Bibliothek auf. Wenn sie einmal einem der Malfoys begegnete, nickten sie ihr meist nur zu. Mit Severus pflegte sie einen regen Briefwechsel. Er hatte ihr mehrmals berichtet, wie unsäglich die Zustände an der Schule waren. Nicht nur wegen der Carrows. Er hatte scheinbar das gesamte Kollegium gegen sich. Schließlich wussten oder vermuteten zumindest alle, dass er für den Tod seines Amtsvorgängers verantwortlich war. Helia wollte wirklich nicht in seiner Haut stecken. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihn die Meinung anderer Menschen wenig bis gar nicht interessierte, so war es doch anstrengend immer auf eine Mauer der Ablehnung und des Hasses zu stoßen. Sie hatte ihm mehrmals angeboten ihn zu besuchen, oder etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen, aber dazu hatte er keine Zeit. Natürlich hatte sie dies nicht gänzlich uneigennützig vorgeschlagen. Auch sie würde nichts lieber tun, als diesem tristen Alltag nur einmal für wenige Stunden zu entkommen. Die Biographie langweilte sie. Die Autorin hatte eine recht passable Lebensgeschichte, in einen reißerischen Aufklärungsroman verwandelt. Plötzlich bemerkte sie das Foto eines jungen, blonden Mannes. Sein Gesicht kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor, jedoch wusste sie nicht sogleich woher. Sie musterte seine Gesichtszüge. Dieses Lächeln, woher kannte sie es? Sie las die Beschriftung _Gellert Grindelwald._ Der Name sagte ihr etwas. Er war einst ein mächtiger, dunkler Zauberer gewesen. Er hatte ähnliche Ideale verfolgt wie Tom und Dumbledore war einst sein bester Freund und Weggefährte gewesen, der seine Ideale teilte. Helia wusste schon, wieso sie Dumbledore für einen alten Heuchler hielt. Auf einmal fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das war der Junge. Der Junge, den Tom in Gregorovichs Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Der, der ihm den Elderstab genommen hatte. Helia war erstaunt. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein?

Tom tauchte nur eine Stunde später wieder auf und seine Laune war merklich finsterer. Nagini war bei ihm, so konnte Helia sich wenigstens schon denken, was vorgefallen und wohin er so schnell verschwunden war. Konnte dieser Junge so dumm sein? Er musste wirklich unglaubliches Glück haben. Sie zog es vor, schnell das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ihre Entdeckung konnte auch noch warten, bis sich sein Zorn verflüchtigt hatte. Sie blieb lange in der Bibliothek, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er entweder schon schlief oder sein Zorn zumindest ein wenig verraucht war. Letzteres konnte aber durchaus Tage dauern. Gegen Morgen schlich sie sich leise zurück und streckte zunächst vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Das Zimmer war dunkel. Vorsichtig, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Laut von sich zu geben, schlich sie zum Bett hinüber und legte sich sachte neben ihn. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Er lag auf dem Rücken und sah nicht gut aus. Nicht wie früher, aber auch irgendwie nicht wie sonst, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, was genau anders an ihm war. Sein Gesicht war fahl und sie konnte dunkle, fast schwarze Adern unter seiner Haut sehen. Was war nur mit ihm passiert?

„Schlaf!", zischte er plötzlich und Helia erschrak so sehr, dass sie fast aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre.

„Du bist wach?", fragte sie verwirrt und immer noch erschrocken.

„Jetzt ja.", gab er zurück und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich weiß wer der junge Mann war, den du gesehen hast.", flüsterte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. Sie fühlte sich kalt an. Nicht gesund.

„Ich auch.", gab er nur zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Woher?", sie war erstaunt. Aber natürlich! Auch Dumbledore und Grindelwald hatten einst in Godrics Hollow gewohnt – wie sie soeben aus seiner Biographie erfahren hatte - vermutlich war ihm dort etwas aufgefallen, wenn er denn heute Abend dort gewesen sein mochte, aber Naginis Anwesenheit sprach dafür.

„Gellert Grindelwald. Er war der Neffe, oder was auch immer, von der Frau zu der ich Nagini geschickt habe. Woher weißt du es?"

„Die Biographie. Tom, mir gehen die Bücher aus, wenn ich schon Dumbledores Biographie lesen muss.", lachte sie.

„Schlaf jetzt.", ermahnte er sie und griff nach ihrer Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange ruhte. Zu Helias Erstaunen, ließ er sie jedoch nicht los sondern hielt sie einfach nur in Seiner.

* * *

**1998**

Die Tage vergingen. Das Neue Jahr kam und das alte ging. Es gab kein Neujahrsfest. Natürlich nicht. Der Dunkle Lord studierte die Geschichte von Grindelwald, um seinen Aufenthaltsort heraus zu finden. Er wurde in einem, von ihm selbst errichteten, Gefängnis, weit im Norden gefangen gehalten. Einsam, allein, nicht einmal Dementoren, die ihm Gesellschaft leisteten. Obwohl Helia sich vorstellen konnte, dass er ihre Abwesenheit sicherlich willkommen hieß. Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken, was wohl mit Tom passieren würde, wenn dieser glückliche Junge über ihn siegen mochte. Würde er auch weggesperrt werden? Er würde es kaum soweit kommen lassen und sie ohnehin nicht. Er würde nicht irgendwo in Vergessenheit geraten; den Rest seiner Tage in Einsamkeit fristen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er plötzlich anfing schwer zu atmen. Helia war davon aufgewacht und hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sie versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, aber er regte sich nicht.

„Tom?", flüsterte sie erst, dann wurde sie immer lauter und rüttelte an seinen Schultern, doch reagierte er nicht auf sie.

„Tom, TOM!", schrie sie ihn an. Plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf und starrte sie, weiter schwer atmend, an.

„Tom? Was ist mit dir?", frage sie und er konnte Sorge und Verwirrung in ihren Augen lesen. Sie hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und ihm die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt. Er antwortete nicht und starrte einfach durch sie hindurch. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den Helia nicht deuten konnte. Sie war schockiert. Was ging hier vor sich?

„Tom, hörst du mich? Sprich mit mir. Bitte!", flehte sie ihn regelrecht an. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über die Wange, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn dies beruhigen würde. Sein Puls musste durch die Decke gehen. Sie konnte die Adern unter der Haut pulsieren sehen. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich plötzlich auf und stieß sie dabei um.

„Himmel?! Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie erneut und richtete sich wieder auf. Er drehte ihr das Gesicht zu und schien genau so verwirrt zu sein wie sie.

„Schlaf weiter.", gab er ihr als Antwort. Seine Stimme klag heiser und trocken.

„Bitte?", sie konnte die Sorge nicht verbergen. „Tom, bitte. Was passiert hier?"

„Nichts passiert. Schlaf einfach!", befahlt er. Es war im sichtlich unangenehm, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte. Er hatte Schwäche gezeigt, Verletzbarkeit und das vor ihr. Jedem Anderen hätte er vermutlich einen Erinnerungszauber aufgezwungen, oder noch schlimmer den Cruciatus. Es schien, als wüsste er selbst nicht so recht was soeben geschehen war. Es war bereits das zweite Mal. Zumindest das zweite Mal von dem sie wusste. Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt. Helia konnte nicht mehr schlafen und beobachtete ihn aus dem Schatten des Bettes heraus. Hoffentlich war es einfach nur ein Albtraum, dachte sie.

* * *

* Entschuldigt mal wieder die längere Wartezeit, aber ich war schon wieder außer Landes und nicht in Reichweite meines Lappis. Und ja, ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist wirklich kurz. Aber das nächste wird deutlich länger und ich werde auch versuchen, es ganz schnell hoch zu laden.

* Mich würde ja doch schon interessieren, was ihr so denkt. Kritik, Ideen, Verbesserungen?


	16. Chapter 16

**1998**

Es war mittlerweile Februar und in Schottland lag noch immer Schnee. Sie kam spät in der Nacht. Schließlich konnte sie ihn nicht einfach so, mitten am helllichten Tage besuchen. Man hätte sie sehen können und sie zog es vor, soweit wie möglich, im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Severus war klug genug, die Portraits - abgesehen von Dumbledore - zuzuhängen und einen Zauber auf das Büro zu legen, sodass man sie nicht hören konnte.

„Mrs. Riddle.", begrüßte sie der alte Magier und Ablehnung lag in seinem Blick.

„Mr. Dumbledore.", grüßte sie zurück „Wie gefällt es Ihnen auf der anderen Seite? Gemütlich?" fragte sie und ein zuckersüßes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er antwortete nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Woher sollte er es auch wissen? Schließlich sprach sie nur mit dem Abbild eines toten Mannes, nicht mit dem toten Mann selbst.

„Wieso hast du ihn nicht auch zugehängt?", fragte sie an Severus gewandt, der den Begrüßungsfloskeln nur schweigend und leicht amüsiert zugesehen hatte. „Geht er dir nicht schrecklich auf die Nerven?"

„Ihr kennt euch doch schon, wozu die Mühe?", gab er zurück.

„Also, worauf hast du Lust?", fragte sie und musterte interessiert das Denktarium, welches in seiner Nische an der Wand stand. Zuvor hatte sie nie wirklich Zeit dafür gefunden, sich näher umzusehen und dabei wirkte das Büro auf sie schon immer interessant.

„Fass das nicht an.", sagte er scharf, als sie die kleinen Fläschchen mit den verschiedenen Aufschriften genauer untersuchte.

„Severus, entspann dich. Ich habe nicht vor, sie mir anzusehen. Auch wenn ich zu gern wüsste, wie mein Mann wohl als Jugendlicher war." Sie hatte eine kleine, schlanke Phiole herausgezogen, auf der sein Name stand und die Jahreszahl 1945. Sein Abschlussjahr.

„Stell das zurück!", befahl er in einem sehr unangenehmen Ton. Nun verstand Helia warum sich manche Schüler wohl vor ihm fürchteten.

„Gut, gut. Ich stell' sie ja zurück. Kein Grund einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen." Vorsichtig stellte sie die kleine Phiole wieder an ihren Platz.

„Also nochmal, worauf hast du Lust?", fragte sie erneut.

„Schlafen.", antwortete er knapp.

„Hm...nein. Dazu bin ich nicht den ganzen weiten Weg hier her gekommen.", lachte sie.

„Du bist appariert. Das kann man wohl kaum als weiten Weg bezeichnen."

„Touch et. Dann zeig mir wenigstens das Schloss. Ich hatte bis jetzt nie die Gelegenheit es mir näher anzusehen. Bisher bin ich nicht über dieses Büro hier," sie machte eine ausschweifende Geste „hinaus gekommen." Er seufzte.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Hogwarts? Und überhaupt, hast du keine Angst gesehen zu werden?" Sie merkte schnell, dass er keine große Lust dazu hatte, sein Büro zu verlassen.

„Ich möchte dein Zuhause sehen, Severus. Ist das so verwunderlich? Und es ist halb zwei am Morgen. Wer sollte mich da sehen? Schlafwandler?"

„Hogwarts ist nicht mein Zuhause.", gab er müde zurück.

„Mehr als du glaubst.", sagte sie leise und marschierte zur Tür. „Kommst du?"

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Sie würde ohnehin keine Ruhe geben. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe hallten durch die stillen, dunklen Korridore. Bei Nacht sah Hogwarts seltsam aus, fand sie. Wie ausgestorben lagen die Gänge und Hallen vor ihnen, als würde sich niemand jemals dort aufhalten. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass dies eine Schule war, die tagsüber von hunderten Schülern belebt war, deren Lachen und Schreien durch die Flure hallte. Plötzlich hörten sie ein gequältes Wimmern. Es kam von einem der Türme. Ganz leise.

„Bleib zurück.", befahl er ihr. Sie gehorchte und folgte ihm mit einigen Schritten Abstand die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen, konnte sie das bläuliche Licht eines Zauberstabes sehen.

„Alecto!", hörte sie ihn scharf sagen. Die Carrows, dachte sie nur erleichtert. Keine Schüler oder Lehrer. „Was geht hiervor sich?", fragte Snape und ging auf die kleine, dickliche Frau zu. Es gab nur wenige weibliche Todesser und Alecto war eine davon. Nicht besonders klug, nicht besonders hübsch, nicht besonders interessant. Helia hatte sich nie weiter mit ihr beschäftigt. Wozu auch? Sie war nicht wichtig genug.

„Der wollte ausbüchsen. Hab ihn erwischt, als er sich aus dem Staub machen wollte.", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang unangenehm. Es war also noch ein Schüler bei ihr? Ach was soll' s, dachte Helia. Den Spaß wollte sie sich nicht nehmen lassen und schritt aus dem Schatten der Treppe heraus.

„Madame!", sagte Alecto mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ihr hier seid. Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?", fuhr sie Snape an.

„Weil du nicht alles wissen musst.", gab er ruhig zurück. Helia konnte den Jungen erkennen, den sie am Arm gepackt hielt, den Zauberstab noch auf ihn gerichtet.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Helia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wollte abhauen. Hab ihn aber erwischt, das kleine Schlammblut!", sagte sie stolz.

„Er wird kaum ein Schlammblut sein, Alecto, sonst wäre er nicht hier, oder weißt du das nicht?", gab sie zurück. „Wie heißt du, Junge?", fragte sie und kniete sich vor ihn.

„Ma – Ma - Marcus.", stotterte er. Er mochte kaum älter als elf sein. Vermutlich ein Erstklässler.

„Gut. Hallo Marcus, ich bin Helia, nett dich kennen zu lernen." Snape starrte sie an. Was hatte sie nur wieder vor? Das würde sie noch alle in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

„Sag mir, Marcus, was hattest du in dieser ausgesprochen kalten Februarnacht vor?", fragte sie ganz ruhig und zupfte ihm den Kragen seines Schlafanzugs zurecht. Wer wollte schon in einem Schlafanzug, bei Minusgraden, das warme Bett verlassen? Niemand, der nicht einen triftigen Grund hatte.

„Ich - ich - ich habe mein Buch in der Bibliothek vergessen und ich muss doch noch meine Hausaufgaben machen. Bis morgen früh, sonst wird Professor Carrow wieder wütend. Wir haben so viele Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ich wollte es nur holen. Ich wollte nicht abhauen. Versprochen!" Der Kleine überschlug sich förmlich. Die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Helia war ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass ein Erstklässler so viele Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte, dass er noch Nachts um zwei Uhr davor saß und warf Severus einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Und was hat Professor Carrow dazu gesagt? Als sie dich hier draußen traf?" Sie blickte zu Alecto auf, die wie angewurzelt dastand. Verwirrung zeichnete sich mehr und mehr in ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Sie - Sie -", der Kleine brach ab. Er sah immer wieder zu Alecto, dann zu ihr, dann zu Snape.

„Sprich Junge. Sie werden dir nichts tun.", versicherte sie ihm.

„Sie, sie hat den - den Cruciatus benutzt, um mich zu bestrafen.", sagte er und blickte zu Boden. Er schämte sich.

„Ich verstehe.", antwortete sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. „Marcus, ich möchte nun, dass du wieder in dein Bett zurück gehst und ein bisschen schläfst. Kannst du das für mich tun? Dein Buch kannst du auch morgen früh noch holen." Er starrte sie an. Sein Blick war leer, wie der eines Schlafwandlers und er nickte träge. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verschwand er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses. Helia erhob sich wieder und sah Alecto kalt an. Mit ihren hohen Schuhen, war sie mehr als nur einen Kopf größer als die kleine, dickliche Hexe.

„Wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe, wird er morgen denken, es sei alles ein Traum gewesen. Und nun zu dir Alecto. Denkst du das ist angemessen?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Ich dachte er wollte abhauen. Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass er nur in die Bibliothek wollte?", verteidigte sie sich. Helia wusste, dass sie log. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie ihn nur zum Spaß gequält hatte.

„Und selbst wenn. Selbst wenn er die ganze verdammte Schule in Brand setzen wollte, denkst du es ist angemessen, einen kleinen Jungen mit dem Cruciatus zu bestrafen?" fragte sie erneut, dieses mal eindringlicher. Alecto wusste was ihr blühte, wenn sie jetzt nicht die richtigen Worte fand.

„Ich, ich … " stotterte sie.

„CRUCIO!", rief Helia und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Alecto, die sofort zusammenbrach. Sie wartete nur ein paar Sekunden, um den Fluch wieder aufzuheben. Vermutlich weniger lang, als Alecto bei dem armen Jungen gewartet hatte. Alecto lag keuchend am Boden, den Zauberstab noch in der geöffneten Hand. Helia schob ihn mit dem Fuß zur Seite und trat mit ihren dünnen Absätzen in ihre Handfläche. Sie verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und Entsetzen.

„Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord noch heute davon berichten. Dies sind keine Schlammblüter, keine Muggel, die du hier quälst. Es mag ja sein, dass man mit Angst viel erreicht, aber nur Diejenigen, die aus Überzeugung hinter dem Dunklen Lord stehen, werden es auch bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug tun, Alecto. Diese Kinder sind wichtig! Vergiss das nicht.", sagte sie und machte einen großen Schritt über die keuchend am Boden liegende Frau hinweg.

„Zeigst du mir den See?", fragte Helia an Snape gewandt, der ihr folgte.

„Den Spaß konntest du dir nicht entgehen lassen, was?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Belustigung.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie und lachte dabei herzlich.

„Und du bist sicher, dass er sich nicht an dich erinnern wird?", fragte er nun besorgt.

„Ziemlich. Bei Kindern ist es am einfachsten. Er wird sich erinnern. Aber erst wenn wir uns _wieder sehen_.", gab sie zurück und er verstand was sie meinte. Sie gingen eine Weile die dunklen, stillen Korridore entlang, bis sie erneut Schritte hörten. Helia sah sich nach einem passenden Versteck um, jedoch bot nichts eine angemessene Deckung. Also auf ein Neues, dachte sie.

„Hat man in dieser Schule denn nie seine Ruhe? Nicht einmal Nachts?", fragte Helia belustigt. Severus seufzte.

„Wer ist dort?", hörten sie eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit rufen. Es war eine ältere Dame, mit einem karierten Morgenmantel bekleidet. Vielleicht McGonagall? „Ach Snape. Sie sind es.", sagte sie halb erleichtert, halb erschrocken. Wohin auch immer sie noch so spät unterwegs gewesen sein mochte, es konnte kein langer Ausflug gewesen sein.

„Oh, und wer ist Ihre Begleitung?", fragte sie erstaunt, als sie Helia erblickte.

„Professor.", sagte Helia freundlich lächelnd und reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung. Zögerlich ergriff Professor McGonagall sie. „Sie sollten zurück ins Bett gehen, Professor. Es ist sehr spät.", sagte sie eindringlich und auch ihr Blick wurde merkwürdig leer.

„Ja, ja das sollte ich wohl. Gute Nacht.", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Das könnte schwieriger werden. Sollte sie dich morgen danach fragen, bestreite einfach alles.", lachte Helia und harkte sich bei ihm ein.

„Was machst du da die ganze Zeit? Was ist das für ein Zauber?", fragte er neugierig.

„Kein Zauber, Severus. Kein Zauber.", lachte sie erneut. Dann wurde sie merklich ernster „Ich kann Menschen mit einer Berührung töten, wenn ich will Severus, dann kann ich sie auch dazu bringen zu schlafen. Der Schlaf ist nur der kleine Bruder des Todes." Sie traten aus dem Schultor hinaus in den Hof. Feine Schneeflocken tanzen in der kühlen Luft. Ihre Absätze sanken tief in den frisch gefallenen Schnee ein. Der gefrorene Boden darunter war glatt. Sie wusste schon, wieso sie sich frühzeitig eingeharkt hatte.

„Ist es das?", fragte sie und deutete auf ein weißes Grabmal direkt am See.

„Ja, das ist es.", antwortete er.

„Ich will es sehen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Seinen Blick konnte sie nicht deuten. War es Schmerz? Trauer? Nichts Gutes in jedem Fall. Mit den ganzen Facetten der menschlichen Emotionen, kannte sie sich noch nie gut aus. Er nickte langsam und schweigend gingen sie das Stück zum See hinunter.

Sie ließ seinen Arm los und ging einmal um das Grab herum. Mit der Hand strich sie vorsichtig den Schnee beiseite und las die Inschrift. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingern über die Buchstaben. 1881 – 1997? War er wirklich schon 116? Irgendwie war er ihr immer jünger vorgekommen. Für Zauberer war 116 kein all zu hohes alter. Schade, dachte sie.

„Ihr standet euch nahe, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Nicht wirklich.", bemerkte er.

„Ach komm, Severus. Ich sehe doch, wie sehr es dich noch immer quält. Du siehst aus, wie an jenem Abend ... als es passiert ist."

„Es ist nicht passiert. Ich habe ihn getötet. Getötet! Er hat mir vertraut.", sagte er und Helia erkannte den Schmerz nun deutlich.

„Und nun vertraut dir der Dunkle Lord.", sagte Helia, in der Hoffnung damit den Schmerz etwas zu lindern.

„Ja, in der Tat."

„Das ist gut. Auch wenn er immer seltsamer wird.", bemerkte sie beiläufig.

„Denkst du immer noch, dass etwas nicht stimmt?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, das denke ich." Sie hätte ihm zu gern von den letzten Ereignissen berichtet, jedoch konnte sie es nicht. Es käme einem Verrat gleich. Sie würde anderen gegenüber, selbst wenn es sich dabei um Severus handelte, niemals eingestehen, dass der Dunkle Lord Schwächen hatte. Niemals.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.", gab er zurück.

„Hm...", machte sie nur als Antwort. Was sollte sie auch groß dazu sagen? Sie konnte es ihm schließlich nicht erklären.

„Wo wir beim Thema sind. Tom - ich meine natürlich, seine Lordschaft -," sie machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung „wird sich langsam wundern, wo ich so lange bleibe. Ich sollte langsam zurückkehren."

„Solltest du, ja.", sagte er.

„Pass auf dich auf, Severus!" Sie klang besorgt. Es war mehr Bitte, als Abschied.


	17. Chapter 17

*WARNUNG: Es könnte ein wenig gewalttätig werden.

* * *

Tom war an jenem Tag schon früh aufgebrochen. Helia wollte lieber gar nicht wissen wohin. Es war mittlerweile März geworden und es gab immer noch kein Zeichen von Potter. Natürlich, es gab Gerüchte. Gerüchte, er habe diesen verrückten Verleger des Klitterers, oder wie diese Schundheft auch immer heißen mochte, besucht aber wirklich glauben tat das niemand. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Anhänger angewiesen ihn nur zu rufen, wenn sie Potter geschnappt hätten. Den ein oder anderen Fehlalarm hatte es gegeben und sein Zorn war rasend gewesen. Helia würde es nicht wundern, wenn er nun nicht mehr gerufen werden würde, selbst wenn jemand den Jungen wirklich geschnappt hätte. Sie hatte die meiste Zeit des Tages mit Lesen verbracht. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich Toms Bücher vorgenommen. Schwarze Magie im Übermaß. Grausam, schändlich, ekelhaft. Sie wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie viel er davon selbst schon ausprobiert hatte. Im Vergleich gesehen, war selbst Albus Dumbledores Biographie noch interessanter gewesen und weitaus nervenschonender. Die Bücher hatten teilweise Abbildungen, die einem den Magen umdrehen konnten. Zu ihrem Glück war sie jedoch nicht zimperlich. Verglichen mit dem Tod, war wohl jede Qual, die diesem vorausging, eher irrelevant und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, so hatte sie schon wesentlich Schlimmeres in der Realität gesehen. Irgendwann war sie angeekelt und gleichzeitig, von der doch recht trockenen Materie, gelangweilt, eingeschlafen.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als sie wieder erwachte. Sie konnte Rufe und Schreie vernehmen, die aus dem unteren Stockwerk zu ihr hinauf drangen. Sie konnte Bellatrix, Lucius und einige Stimmen, die sie nicht erkannte, hören. War er zurückgekehrt? War er wütend? Nein, es klang nicht nach dem Dunklen Lord. Bellatrix schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und auch Narzissa war zu hören. Was konnte das bedeuten? Sollte sie nachsehen? Sie schlüpfe schnell in ihre Pumps, die sie neben das Sofa gestellt hatte und richtete ihre Frisur. Vorsichtig spähte sie aus der Tür hinaus. Stille war eingetreten. Diese hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Die Schreie begannen von Neuem. Es war eine Frau, soweit Helia das erkennen konnte. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht noch ein Kind? Sie lief schneller, verfiel in einen Sprint. Ihre Absätze hallten durch die Flure. Vor dem Salon kam sie zum Stehen. Die Schreie kamen eindeutig daher. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und betrat anmutig den Raum.

„Was in aller Welt geht hier vor sich?", rief sie wütend. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war mehr als befremdlich. Sie sah Bellatrix am Boden kniend, über eine Person gebeugt. Es war ein Mädchen mit lockigem, braunem Haar. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, vermutlich war sie ohnmächtig geworden. Ein halber Werwolf – vermutlich dieser Greyback, von dem ihr Tom einmal erzählt hatte - stand nicht weit ab der Szenerie und ein Kobold war ebenfalls anwesend. Interessanter Anblick. Die Malfoys standen recht unbeteiligt in der Ecke des Raumes und taten, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, gar nichts.

„Bellatrix, seit wann dient der Salon als Folterkammer, ", fragte Helia und mit Blick auf die anwesende Schar seltsamer Gestalten fügte sie hinzu „oder Zirkus?". Bellatrix starrte sie, aus weit aufgerissenen, Zorn erfüllten Augen an. Ja, sie konnte so eine Spielverderberin sein. Narzissa starrte sie ebenfalls an. Hatten sie etwa erwartet, dass man die Schreie nicht durchs ganze Haus hören würde?

„Madame, wir wollten Sie soeben rufen.", stammelte Narzissa.

„Wozu? Um an eurer Folterfeier teilzunehmen?", frage Helia bissig.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist bereits informiert. Wir haben Potter! Er ist unten im Keller. Dies hier -", sie machte eine Geste auf das Mädchen am Boden, „ist eine seiner kleinen Freunde. Das Schlammblut!", erklärte Bellatrix.

„So, so.", machte Helia und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über sie und betrachtete sie genauer. Ja, das Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor. Aus dem Tagespropheten oder von einem der Fahndungsplakate, vermutlich.

„Wir haben keine Verwendung mehr für sie. Greyback kann sie sich nehmen, wenn er mag. Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie nun an Helia gewandt, wartete jedoch nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern ermutigte Greyback sie sich zu holen. Plötzlich brach Chaos aus. Ein junger Mann mit wehendem, roten Haar stürmte mit einem laute „NEEEEIN!" in den Raum. Helia war verdutzt und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Was war denn nun hier los? Flüche schossen durch den Raum und ein weiterer junger Mann kam hinzu. Ihn erkannte sie sofort. Das war er. Das musste er sein. Harry Potter höchstpersönlich. Bellatrix wurde in Sekundenschnelle von ihm entwaffnet, da sie den Zauberstab auf den Rothaarigen richtete. Lucius, Narzissa und Draco versuchten sich zu verteidigen, doch ging Lucius sofort neben dem Kamin zu Boden, nachdem ihn ein _Stupor_ traf. Helia hatte sich an den Rand gestellt. Sie griff nicht ein. Nein, das sollten die Herrschaften mal schön allein regeln, dachte sie. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie ohnehin unbewaffnet war. Plötzlich war auch ein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sie hob die Arme ein wenig und zeigte ihre leeren Handflächen, um zu deutlich zu machen, dass sie unbewaffnet war und keinerlei Anstalten machen würde, sie anzugreifen. Dann ertönte schon Bellatrix Stimme. Sie hatte das Mädchen im Arm und drückte ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle.

„AUFHÖREN, ODER SIE STIRBT!", schrie sie in den Raum. Sie befahl ihnen die Zauberstäbe nieder zu legen. Die Jungen gehorchten nicht sogleich, woraufhin Helia einen Streifen Blut am Hals des Mädchens erkennen konnte. Sie machte wirklich keine halben Sachen. Nach endlos wirkenden Sekunden, legten die Jungen doch endlich die Zauberstäbe nieder. Draco sammelte sie ein. Greyback sollte sich das Mädchen holen. Helia war erleichtert. Bald würde der Dunkle Lord da sein, den Jungen endlich töten und alles könnte endlich einmal seinen geordneten Gang gehen. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Mit einem mörderisch lauten Knall, fiel der schwere Kronleuchter mitten in den Raum, sodass Helia zur Seite springen musste. Das war knapp. Sie hatte nur wenig Lust zerquetscht zu werden, oder eingeklemmt oder was auch immer. Draco hatte Splitter abbekommen und hielt sich vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Weichling, dachte Helia, die ebenfalls ein paar Kratzer, durch die umherfliegenden Kristallsplitter, abbekommen hatte. Das Chaos begann von Neuem. Die Jungen sprangen durch den Raum, befreiten ihre Freundin, die unter dem Kronleuchter eingeklemmt war und stahlen Draco die Zauberstäbe, die er ihnen zuvor abgenommen hatte. Zu allem Überfluss betrat noch ein Hauself dieses ganze, doch recht seltsam anmutende, Szenario. Helia war sich beinahe sicher, sich in einer Zirkusaufführung zu befinden. Bellatrix schrie ihn an, doch den Elfen kümmerte es wenig. Er entwaffnete Narzissa, die ihn töten wollte. So etwas hatte Helia auch noch nicht erlebt. Und plötzlich waren alle Gefangenen, samt des Hauselfen verschwunden.

Stille trat ein. Nur das Keuchen und schwere Atmen der Anwesenden war zu hören. In der Ecke wimmerte Draco. Seine Mutter hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und versuchte die Schnittwunden mit einem Taschentuch zu reinigen. Helia spürte, wie auch ihr Blut über die linke Wange rann. Der Dunkle Lord würde bald hier sein. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Was sollten sie ihm sagen? Dass sie Potter entkommen haben lassen? Helia wollte sich darüber liebe keine Gedanken machen. Das sollten die Malfoys ihm besser selbst erklären. Erstaunt und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig verwirrt, kehrte Helia dem Szenario den Rücken, um den Salon zu verlassen, solange sie noch konnte.

„WO WILLST DU HIN?", schrie ihr Bellatrix hinterher.

„Bitte?", fragte Helia und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Sie atmete abgehackt und Zorn stand in ihren Augen. Zorn und Furcht. Sie wusste was passieren würde, wenn sie ihrem Meister erklären musste, was soeben vorgefallen war.

„MEINST DU, DU KANNST EINFACH GEHEN? JETZT?" sie kam auf sie zu gestürmt und blieb Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht stehen.

„Ja, das meine ich.", entgegnete Helia ihr gelassen.

„Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Du hast nichts unternommen, um uns zu helfen. Es ist genauso deine Schuld!" Ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen und Helia konnte deutlich Adern unter ihrer Haut pulsieren sehen.

„Meine Schuld? Interessanter Standpunkt, den du da vertrittst, Bellatrix. Ich wusste nicht, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, ein paar Kinder daran zu hindern, euch bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.", lachte sie. „Verzeih, dass ich dem Irrglauben aufgesessen war, ihr würdet mit ein paar Kindern fertig werden." Bellatrix Augen waren starr vor Zorn. Helia konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie überlegte was sie tun sollte. Sie war kurzzeitig dankbar dafür, dass diese Kinder ihren Zauberstab mitgenommen hatten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Helia die Bewegung auf sich zukommen sehen. Bellatrix hatte ausgeholt und ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Von Narzissa war ein leises, erschrockenes Stöhnen zu hören. Auch Lucius und Draco rissen vor Schreck die Augen auf.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.", sagte Helia ruhig und betastete kurz ihre Wange. Selbst Bellatrix wirkte erstaunt über das, was sie soeben getan hatte.

„Ich, ich, ..." sagte sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Helia lächelte sie an. Mit einer schnellen, zu schnellen Bewegung, hatte sie sie im Nacken gepackt und zerrte sie zu sich heran. Sie blickte in ihre starren, vor Zorn und Furcht glühenden Augen und Bellatrix wiederum in ihre kalten, blau-schwarzen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, traf sie Bellatrix mit einem gezielten Hieb unter der Brust, genau am Herzen und Bellatrix fing an zu schreien. Sie zappelte gegen ihren Griff an, wie ein gestrandeter Fisch, doch Helia ließ sie nicht los. Narzissa hielt sich die Ohren zu und starrte zu Boden. Lucius und Draco sahen nur zu, ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Helia machte keine Anstalten die zappelnde und schreiende Frau los zu lassen.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie Bellatrix so hilflos zappeln ließ, aber plötzlich war er da. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und Helia ließ von Bellatrix ab, die sogleich zu Boden fiel und wimmerte.

„Sie gehören dir.", sagte Helia. „So wird es sich anfühlen!", fügte sie an Bellatrix gewandt hinzu, die sich weiter vor Schmerzen wand. Sie ging, ohne die Anwesenden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Dann hörte sie nur noch Schreie. Schmerzensschreie. Unbeschreiblich. Wenn man sie einmal gehört hatte, würde man sie nicht vergessen. Helia konnte nicht einmal identifizieren, wer zu welchem Schrei gehörte. Irgendwann klangen sie alle gleich. Sie hatte sich das Buch genommen, welches sie zuvor gelesen hatte und sich wieder auf das Sofa gesetzt. Die Schreie machten ihr das Lesen jedoch schwer. Konzentration war dabei nicht zu finden. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit - wie es ihr vorkam - bis die Schreie endlich erstarben. Dann hörte sie Schritte. Schnelle Schritte auf dem Gang und er riss die Tür auf.

„Sagen sie die Wahrheit? Hast du Potter auch gesehen?", fragte er und auch in seinen Augen glühte Zorn.

„Ja, er war hier.", gab sie zu. Sie lief nervös auf und ab und erzählte ihm, wie es aus ihrer Sicht abgelaufen war, was sie mitbekommen hatte. Scheinbar hatten die Malfoys Ähnliches erzählt. Er schien nicht sonderlich erstaunt.

„Keiner von ihnen verlässt das Haus! Pass darauf auf!", sagte er wütend und wand sich von ihr ab, um zu gehen.

„Ich bin nicht dein Wachhund, Tom." sagte Helia unüberlegt. _Du bist auch selten dämlich_, meldete sich ihre innere Stimme zu Wort. Helia bereute ihre Worte sogleich. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr. Er überragte sie, jetzt wo sie keine Schuhe trug und packte sie grob beim Arm.

„Du tust, was ich dir sage!", flüsterte er zornig.

„Natürlich.", antwortete sie.

„Immer!"

„Natürlich. Verzeih." Sie blickte demütig zu Boden. „Bitte lass mich los.", bat sie und versuchte, ihren Arm aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen. „Du tust mir weh, Tom.", sagte sie leise und tastete nach seiner Hand, die er ihr aber sogleich entriss. Er stieß sie mit voller Kraft nach hinten und sie prallte auf das Bett. Er stürzte sich sogleich auf sie.

„Tom, nein, bitte.", sagte sie leise, aber es war zu spät. Er drückte ihre Arme auf die Matratze.

„Tom! Nein! Lass das!", flehte sie sich windend, doch er schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Sie versuchte ihn von sich herunter zu stoßen, doch hatte es keinen Zweck. Sie konnte nichts tun und wollte auch nichts tun, was sie am Ende noch bereute.

Natürlich hätte sie ihn daran hindern können, aber welchen Sinn hätte es gehabt? Eine Demonstration ihrer Fähigkeiten – in dieser Situation - hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nur noch wütender gemacht, als er ohnehin schon war. Sie würde es einfach über sich ergehen lassen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, es möge schnell gehen. Sie konnte ihn dabei nicht auch noch ansehen.

„Sieh mich an!", befahl er jedoch, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

* * *

Er kam erst am Morgen zurück. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und Helia lag wach im Bett. Er wirkte nicht mehr wütend oder zornig. Er wirkte gelöst, als wäre ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Helia beobachtete ihn, wie er durchs Zimmer schritt.

„Was hast du da?", fragte sie, mit Blick auf seine Hand.

„Das ist er.", antwortete er knapp und betrachtete ungläubig den Zauberstab.

„WAS?", keuchte sie und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie wollte nach dem Stab greifen, doch zog er ihn sogleich weg.

„Vorsichtig.", ermahnte er sie und reichte ihn ihr.

„Vorsichtig. Ha!", lachte sie „Das ist der mächtigste Zauberstab der Welt, was kann ich da groß kaputt machen?" Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile fasziniert. Er sah nicht besonders aus aber sie konnte spüren, wie viel Macht von ihm ausging. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihn so in Händen zu halten.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er existiert. Wirklich nicht. Darf ich?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Er nickte und mit einer anmutigen Bewegung setzte sie das Bett in Brand.

„Immer dieses Feuer.", sagte er belustigt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wieso auch nicht?", fragte sie lachend und die Flammen erstarben.

„Nein, für mich ist er nichts.", stellte sie fest und gab ihm den Stab zurück. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Junge.", bemerkte sie beiläufig und ging zurück zum Bett.

„Ja und er wird kommen. Er kann sich nicht ewig verstecken."

Er erklärte ihr wie er den Stab gefunden hatte. Das er Gellert Grindelwald _besucht _hatte, er ihm aber nichts verraten wollte.

„Hat er diesen _Besuch _denn überlebt?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er zurück.

„Nein.", antwortete sie und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er nickte. Und auch wenn ihm Grindelwald nichts durch seine Worte verraten hatte, dann doch durch seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Zu dumm, wenn man so lange allein ist, dass man vergisst seinen Geist zu verschließen.

„Und du hast ihn aus dem Grab gestohlen?", fragte sie angewidert.

„Ja.", antwortete er kurz. Nun hatte er also den unbesiegbaren Zauberstab. Seinem Besitzer war er entwendet worden, also gehörte er ihm. Helia war überrascht, wie einfach es doch schlussendlich gewesen war. Sie hatte irgendwie mit mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet. Dass sich ihm noch irgendwer in den Weg stellen würde. Der Junge vielleicht, oder Severus? Nein das war Unsinn. Sie würde es wundern, wenn er überhaupt etwas davon wusste. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Junge. Nur noch der Junge, dann wäre alles überstanden.


	18. Chapter 18

Die Tage zogen sich so dahin. Helia las weiter viel und Tom wurde merklich unruhiger. Es gab weiterhin kein Zeichen von dem Jungen, jedoch war er bereit jede Sekunde zuzuschlagen. Das Ministerium war längst in seiner Hand. Alles arbeitete wie ein Uhrwerk, doch der Junge fehlte noch und Tom gefiel dieser Umstand gar nicht. Er ließ seine Wut meist an den Malfoys und Bellatrix aus, die das Haus weiterhin nicht verlassen durften. Sie waren allesamt nutzlos. Ohne Zauberstäbe, ohne Macht. Gedemütigt bis aufs Blut und für Tom nicht viel mehr als Ungeziefer.

„Was meinen Sie? Wie lange wird es noch so gehen?", fragte Narzissa Helia eines Mittags, als sie im Salon saßen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bis er den Jungen hat, nehme ich an.", antwortete Helia gelangweilt.

„Und wann soll das sein?", fragte Narzissa vorsichtig.

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Er denkt, dass der Junge sich irgendwann freiwillig stellen wird. Wen hat er denn noch?", gab Helia zu bedenken.

„Es gibt einen Widerstand, soweit man den Gerüchten glauben kann." Narzissa sah Helia neugierig an. Was erwartete sie denn zu hören? Helia wusste auch nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Alles hing von Tom ab, nicht von ihr.

„Einen Widerstand, ja. Bestehend aus alten Männern, Frauen und Kindern. Vielleicht noch ein paar Hauselfen, aber das war es dann auch schon." Helia wusste, dass es bestimmt nicht nur eine Handvoll Leute waren, die weiter an den großen Sankt Potter glaubten, aber das wollte sie ihr gegenüber nicht eingestehen. Natürlich machte auch Helia sich Sorgen. Es verging keine Minute, in der sie nicht daran dachte, was alles passieren könnte, aber sie war sich relativ sicher, dass sich schlussendlich doch alles zu Toms Gunsten entwickeln würde, wenn er nur den Jungen in die Finger bekommen könnte.

Und dann waren sie da. Die Kobolde. Woher sie so plötzlich gekommen waren, hatte Helia nicht mitbekommen, nur, dass sie mit dem Dunklen Lord selbst sprechen wollten und mit Bellatrix. Helia schwante nichts Gutes. Sie ging um ihn zu holen. Er war wie üblich oben und studierte Ministeriumsunterlagen.

„Tom?", fragte sie vorsichtig und streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Da, sind ein paar Kobolde von Gringotts, die dich zu sprechen wünschen."

„Was? Was wollen sie?", fragte er und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht. Sie haben es mir nicht gesagt.", sagte sie und war über seine Reaktion verwirrt. Was hatte ihn daran so schockiert? Er hatte nichts in Gringotts, nicht einmal ein Verlies, soweit sie wusste und sie war überzeugt sie wüsste es, wenn er eines hätte.

„Tom, was – was ist denn?", fragte Helia und sah ihn an, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas in seinem Blick lesen zu können. Doch da war nichts außer Schreck. Er war aufgestanden und stürmte, ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung, an ihr vorbei. Sie folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Was ging denn nun hier vor sich? Bellatrix war bereits unten, Lucius Malfoy, Draco und Narzissa ebenfalls. Die Kobolde blickten demütig zu Boden und begannen zu erklären. Erklärten, dass etwas gestohlen worden sei. Aus Bellatrix Verlies. Helia wusste nicht einmal, dass er ihr etwas gegeben hatte, das sie aufbewahren sollte. Wieso hatte er es Bellatrix gegeben? Wieso nicht ihr? Und was überhaupt? Helia war noch nie so verwirrt gewesen, zumindest soweit sie sich erinnern konnte. Und dann explodierte er. Bellatrix und die Malfoys warfen die übrigen Anwesenden zur Seite, um aus dem Salon zu fliehen. Helia stand wie angewurzelt da und betrachtete nur das Chaos. Grüne Lichtblitze durchzucken den Raum. Sie war beinahe sicher, dass auch sie der ein oder andere Blitz traf, jedoch kümmerte sie dies herzlich wenig. Er tobte wie ein Wahnsinniger. Helia erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Sie hatte ihn schon oft wütend erlebt. Er war nie zurückhaltend gewesen. Ihn konnte man leicht aus der Fassung bringen, aber so hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. So viel Zorn. So viel Wut. So viel Angst? War es Angst? Helia hatte noch nie gesehen, dass er vor etwas Angst gehabt hätte. Und nun bekam auch sie Angst. Was konnte ihm groß Angst einjagen? Ein verdammter Becher?

Der Boden war mit Blut bedeckt. Alle waren tot. Er hatte jeden getötet, der nicht rechtzeitig den Raum verlassen konnte. Nur Helia stand noch. In der Ecke des Raumes. Hatte sich nicht bewegt und es schien ihn auch nicht groß zu kümmern. Er hatte aufgehört. Helias Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie langsam auf ihn zuging. Das Blut von irgendwem – oder von allen vermischt? - lief in ihren Schuh. Was sollte sie tun? Konnte sie ihn ansprechen? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, die sie versuchte weg zu blinzeln.

„Tom?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus. Doch er reagierte nicht auf sie und ging einfach schnellen Schrittes an ihr vorbei nach draußen. Sie war erschrocken und verwirrt. In Mitten des Salons, umgeben von kleinen Leichen, in ihrem Blut, stehend. Was sollte sie tun? Sie musste Bellatrix fragen. Ihre Schuhe hinterließen blutige Abdrücke auf der Treppe.

Sie fand sie allesamt in der Bibliothek. Schweigend saßen sie da.

„Geht!", befahl Helia. „Ich muss mit Bellatrix sprechen." Bellatrix sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie schnippisch.

„Was war in deinem Verlies?" fragte Helia gerade heraus und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„So, so nun soll ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Bellatrix und kostete den Moment aus. „Gibt es da etwa etwas, das er vor Ihnen geheim gehalten hat?"

„Es hat den Anschein.", gab Helia zurück „Und du wirst es mir sagen, Bellatrix!"

„Werde ich das?", fragte sie zurück und lächelte.

„Bellatrix, bitte, ich muss es wissen!", bat sie. Bellatrix wirkte erstaunt. „Du kannst es mir jetzt sagen weil du weißt, dass es wichtig ist oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen und du weißt, dass ich es kann." Bellatrix seufzte resigniert und tastete unbewusst über ihre Brust.

„Es war nur ein Becher. Golden.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Er muss besonders gewesen sein, wenn du ihn einschließen solltest.", gab Helia zurück.

„Ich denke es war irgendeine Reliquie."

„Eine Reliquie? Was will er denn damit?", fragte sie nachdenklich und erhob sich. „Du bist sicher, dass daran nichts Besonderes war?"

„Er war alt. Vermutlich antik", sagte sie lapidar und goss sich einen Wein ein.

„Hm.", machte Helia nachdenklich. Was sollte er mit einem gewöhnlichen, goldenen Becher anstellen wollen? Sie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach magischen Gefäßen, aber ihr wollte nichts einfallen. Der Feuerkelch? Nein, das war Unsinn. Vielleicht der heilige Gral, dachte sie und musste fast auflachen. Becher, Pokale, nichts passte. Kelche? Der Kelch der Auferstehung, Kelche. Kelche war gut. Da war etwas mit einem Kelch. Hatte er ihr nicht irgendwann einmal etwas von einem Kelch erzählt? Vor gefühlten einhundert Jahren? Vermutlich waren es eher dreißig Jahre, aber es fühlte sich viel länger an, wie in einem anderen Leben. Er hatte ihn von einer alten Hexe. Daran erinnerte sie sich. Ja, da war wirklich etwas. Es war … es war … sie hatte es fast. Es fühlte sich an als würde ihr Kopf zerspringen.

„Bellatrix, war auf dem Becher etwas abgebildet? Ein Tier?", fragte Helia erschrocken.

„Ja. Ein Dachs war darauf. Seltsame Wahl als Verzierung.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Danke!", rief Helia und sprang auf. Es war der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff. Natürlich. Tom hatte ihr davon erzählt; vor langer, langer Zeit. Sie hatte ihn zwar nie gesehen, aber er hatte ihn ihr beschrieben. Sie erinnerte sich an den Dachs. Auch sie hatte ihn für ein ziemlich abwegiges Wappentier gehalten. Aber sie wusste nicht, was er damit angestellt hatte. Was hatte er nur damit vor? Und wieso hatte er ihr den Kelch nicht gegeben, wenn er so wichtig für ihn war? Es musste irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Etwas was sie nicht erfahren sollte. Oder etwas, was nur sie erkennen würde? Was konnte es nur sein? Ihr Gedanken rasten. Was war so besonders daran? Sie lief zurück in ihr Zimmer und blätterte durch seine Bücher. Sie zog alles aus dem Regal und warf sie achtlos zu Boden, wenn sie nichts fand. Schwarze Magie über und über. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wonach sie suchte. Irgendwo musste ein Hinweis sein. Sie wütete wie eine Geisteskranke und blätterte alles durch. Ganz hinten im Regal fand sie ein sehr altes, abgegriffenes Buch. Es schien durch viele Hände gegangen zu sein. Vielleicht war es ein Schulbuch? Es sah irgendwie danach aus. Sie blätterte es durch. Nichts besonderes. Todesflüche, Folterflüche, viele schreckliche Dinge. Und dann fiel es ihr auf. Die Seite sah irgendwie anders aus. Als hätte man das Buch an dieser Stelle öfter aufgeschlagen als an anderen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Horcrux? HORCRUX? Dachte sie erschrocken. Sie kannte Horcruxe. War Zauberern begegnet die welche hatten, vor langer, langer Zeit. Vor Jahrhunderten.

„Nein! NEIN!", schrie sie wütend und sackte zu Boden. Das Buch rutschte ihr aus den Händen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. So dumm konnte er nicht gewesen sein! Nicht so! Nein! Sie wollte es nicht glauben, aber ein Teil von ihr, ganz tief unten, wusste es, hatte es immer gewusst, geahnt. Wie hätte er sonst zurück kommen sollen? Er war tot! Helia wusste es. Es stimmte. Wieso hatte er sich wohl so verändert? Sie hatte es nicht glauben, nicht sehen wollen. Alles, alles hätte er machen können, sollen, aber nicht das. Nicht das! Und in all seiner Arroganz hatte er natürlich einen Gegenstand von großer historischer und magischer Bedeutung ausgewählt. Wie konnte er nur? Und wieso hatte er ihn nicht ihr gegeben? Weil sie es sofort erkannt hätte? Gespürt hätte? Natürlich hätte sie es gefühlt und er würde niemals all seine Geheimnisse preis geben. Nicht ein mal ihr gegenüber. Dennoch, sie hätte diejenige sein sollen, sein müssen, die ihn beschützt, wenn er in all seiner Torheit denn unbedingt einen Horcrux herstellen musste. Niemand hätte ihn besser schützen können als sie! Niemand! Keine Mauern, keine Verliese, waren stark genug, sicher genug! Sie wäre es gewesen. Und nun wusste sie, dass es nichts gab, was sie noch für ihn tun konnte. Nichts. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie war wütend, traurig, verzweifelt, alles zugleich. Es war seltsam. So etwas kannte sie nicht. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt. Verzweifelt und zugleich wütend, saß sie da, rauchend, in einem Haufen zerfledderter Bücher.


	19. Chapter 19

Sie hatte es gespürt. Irgendwie war ihr die ganze Zeit klar gewesen, dass es heute sein würde. So lange hatten sie alle darauf gewartet und jetzt war der Moment da. Potter war in Hogsmeade gesichtet worden. Er hatte es wohl geschafft, an allen Schutz- und Kontrollmaßnahmen, vorbei ins Schloss zu gelangen. Helia wunderte sich wie er das nur angestellt hatte. Severus hatte ihr erklärt, wie bewacht die Schule war. Alle Ein- und Ausgänge waren gesichert. Niemandem war es möglich unentdeckt hinein zu kommen. Jedoch hatte er es vollbracht. Irgendwo fragte sie sich, ob an dem Jungen doch mehr dran war, als nur pures Glück. Ob er doch magische Fähigkeiten hatte, die sie bislang allesamt unterschätzt hatten. Ihr war sofort klar, dass sie auch gehen würde. Die Malfoys waren angewiesen worden, das Haus zu verlassen und mit sämtlichen anderen Todessern nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Auch wenn kein Wort von ihr war, so schloss sie daraus, dass sie nicht einfach zuhause bleiben konnte und auch gar nicht wollte. Nichts hätte sie davon abhalten können, sich dieses Schauspiel anzusehen. Es war eine Mischung aus Neugier, Aufregung und ja, auch Angst. Sie hatte Schlachten gesehen, ja, vor langer, langer Zeit. Die Zeiten der Kriege und Schlachten waren jedoch längst vorüber und daher war es vermutlich die letzte Gelegenheit, noch einmal einen Blick darauf werfen zu können. Auch wenn sie nicht mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, ob es überhaupt zu einer Schlacht kommen würde, so erkannte sie doch die Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Ein Funke würde genügen, um alles in Brand zu setzen. Die seltsame Stille, die gedrückte Stimmung. Es fühlte sich nach Krieg, nach Schlacht an. Endgültig. Die heutige Nacht würde zeigen, wer am Ende noch stand. Wer schlussendlich siegen würde.

Sie war zuvor noch nie in Hogsmeade gewesen. Noch nie hatte sie die kleinen Läden und Lokale gesehen, die sich eng an die gewundene Straße drängten. Was hätte sie dort auch gewollt? Wenn sie zuvor in Hogwarts war, so war sie immer direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters appariert und hatte sich nicht mit der Umgebung beschäftigt. Auf der engen Straße herrschte das reinste Chaos. Todesser liefen die Straße entlang, versammelten sich zu Gruppen. Sie konnte ein paar Greifer erkennen, die sich um Greyback scharten und beratschlagten, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Geschrei und Flüche waren zu hören und plötzlich hatte sie die Malfoys aus den Augen verloren. Um sie herum drängten sich Todesser in Richtung Hogwarts. Sie erkannte niemanden. Wohin sollte sie gehen? Gab es denn niemanden, der hier einen halbwegs verantwortlichen Eindruck erweckte? Der die Anweisungen gab? Es kam ihr nicht so vor. Genervt von dem Umhergeschubbse machte sie sich auf die Suche. Irgendwo in diesem Durcheinander müsste schließlich auch Tom sein. Bestimmt nicht in der Masse von Todessern, aber er würde ja wohl irgendwo eine Kommandozentrale oder ähnliches haben, so wie die Feldherren vergangener Tage, dachte sie. Die Vorbereitungen auf die Schlachten vergangener Tage, waren auch sehr viel geordneter gewesen, bemerkte sie. Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Durcheinander. Ordnung und Strukturierung waren der halbe Sieg und ihre Gedanken wanderten zum alten Rom und Griechenland. Hoffentlich organisierte sich dieser ganze Haufen noch. Sie tippte einem Mann auf die Schulter, der sich augenblicklich umdrehte und sie zornig ansah. Es war Yaxley.

„Was? WAS?", brüllte er sie noch in der Bewegung an.

„Wo ist seine Lordschaft, Yaxley?", fragte Helia kalt.

„Madame!", sagte er schnell und verbeugte sich tief. „Verzeiht, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ihr hier sind. Er ist in der _Heulenden Hütte_, soweit ich weiß. Die Straße entlang. Das letzte Haus. Ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen."

„Danke, Yaxley.", sprach sie und nickte ihm zu.

„Lasst mit Euch begleiten, bevor Euch noch etwas zustößt. Verrückter Haufen, der hier heute unterwegs ist. Dementoren an jeder Ecke! Die Riesen lassen noch auf sich warten, aber ein paar Bergtrolle sind schon da und versammeln sich.", erklärte er ihr und führte sie durch die Menge.

„Danke, aber ich benötige keinen Geleitschutz. Ich denke, ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.", lachte Helia und schritt an ihm vorbei.

„Madame, bitte, nur zu meiner eigenen Beruhigung." Und so ließ sie ihn. Was sollte sie auch tun? Sie war nicht in der Stimmung, mit ihm zu diskutieren und so ging es wesentlich schneller. Schließlich wusste von den hier Anwesenden niemand wer sie war. Yaxley kannten sie hingegen und machten ihm Platz. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Hütte. Es war ein altes, halb verfallenes Haus, das sich gegen den Sternenhimmel schief empor reckte. An den Seiten standen Dachbalken hervor. Wie die Rippen eines Skeletts, zeichneten sie sich gegen die Nacht ab. Yaxley öffnete ihr die Tür und reichte ihr die Hand, damit sie auf den modrigen Stufen besseren Halt fand. Er führte sie in das obere Stockwerk und öffnete eine weitere Tür, unter der ein Lichtschein ankündigte, dass sich darin jemand aufhielt.

„Mylord.", sagte Yaxley demütig und verbeugte sich. Helia schritt an ihm vorbei in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Er war allein, abgesehen von Nagini, die von einem silbernen Schein umgeben, in der Luft schwebte. Scheinbar eine Art Schutzzauber. Sie konnte sich schon denken wieso. Seine Verbindung zu dieser Schlange, war ihr immer schon seltsam vorgekommen.

„Vielen Danke, Sie können gehen.", befahl Helia ihm und er verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Was willst du hier? Ich habe dich nicht rufen lassen!", sagte er und sie erkannte den Zorn in seinen Augen.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde untätig herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass du zurück kommst?", fragte sie „Noch einmal?"

„Schweig! Setz' dich!", befahl er ihr und wand sich von ihr ab. Helia gehorchte ihm und setzte sich in einen alten, halb zerschlissenen Sessel. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich kein Ungeziefer darin versteckt hielt, das durch ihre Bewegung aufgeschreckt wurde. Und dann hörte sie seine Stimme. Sie ging durch Mark und Bein. War sie immer schon so kalt und hoch gewesen? Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, aber jetzt, in voller Lautstärke, standen sogar ihr fast die Haare zu Berge. Er erklärte, dass er den Jungen wolle, niemanden sonst. Er wolle niemanden töten, kein magisches Blut verschwenden. Er gab ihnen bis Mitternacht.

Natürlich würde es trotzdem zum Kampf kommen. Das wusste sie. Riesen, Bergtrolle Dementoren. Alles keine Kreaturen, die sich leicht unter Kontrolle halten ließen. Und Potter würden sie niemals ausliefern.

„Was hast du nun vor?", fragte Helia, als er fertig gesprochen hatte und sich an einen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Warten.", gab er zurück.

„Und worauf?", sie war aufgestanden und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

„Alle wissen was sie zu tun haben. Potter wird sich stellen. Er wird es müssen. Der große Harry Potter wird nicht seine Freunde für sich sterben lassen.", sagte er selbstzufrieden.

„Da magst du recht haben." Sie schwieg eine Weile und sah aus dem Fenster hinter ihm. Die Straße hatte sich geleert. Die Todesser waren allesamt zum Schloss hinauf marschiert. Sie konnte das Schloss erahnen. Der Himmel darüber war rot. Vermutlich war die Schlacht schon in vollem Gange.

„Also, Horcruxe, ja?", fragte sie und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er und sah ihr kalt in die Augen. Sein Blick war forschend. Wusste sie es wirklich, oder riet sie einfach nur ins Blaue hinein?

„Ich weiß es, Tom.", flüsterte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen „Ich denke, ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst, oder zumindest geahnt."

„Woher?" er war aufgestanden und kam ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe.

„Ist das so wichtig? Ich bin deine Frau und auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt und du es bestimmt abstreiten wirst, kenne ich dich ganz gut. Und ich kenne die Anzeichen. Du bist nicht der Erste, der so eine Torheit begeht, auch wenn dir das ganz recht wäre, nicht wahr?", sagte sie und wand sich von ihm ab, um weiter aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Lord Voldemort, der Große! Der Einzigartige!", lachte sie spöttisch. Er starrte sie an.

„Also? Wie viele sind es? Du wirst nicht nur Einen haben, stimmts? Wenn du schon die Gelegenheit dazu hattest – und ich nehme an, du hattest sie sehr oft – wirst du sie auch genutzt haben."

„Was kümmert es dich? Er kann sie nicht alle zerstören!" Seine Stimme war schneidend kalt, denn ihm gefiel so gar nicht, wie sie mit ihm sprach. Sie war verwundert, dass er noch nicht explodiert war.

„Was es mich kümmert? WAS ES MICH KÜMMERT?", schrie sie ihm entgegen und begann nervös auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wie viele Teile meines Mannes ich wieder zusammensetzen muss, wenn dieser dumme Junge es schafft, ihn zu töten!" Er stockte. War es etwa Sorge, die da in ihrer Wut mitschwang? Sorge, ja und Verzweiflung.

„Sieben. Wenn du es genau wissen willst.", gab er als Antwort.

„Sieben? Sieben. Großartig! Sieben ist eine gute Zahl, besser als sechs.", lachte sie aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen „Und wie viele sind davon noch übrig?"

„Zwei ganz sicher, drei wenn er den Kelch noch nicht zerstört hat."

„Ha! Zwei bis drei also, fein." Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu noch sagen sollte. Dieser Junge musste es wirklich vollbracht haben, vier Horcruxe zu zerstören, was kein einfaches Unterfangen war.

„Und was sind sie?", fragte sie weiter. Sie wollte es wissen. Alles. Er sollte es ihr erklären, denn sie wusste wie wenig ihm die Vorstellung auch jetzt noch gefiel, irgendjemandem seine Geheimnisse zu verraten, selbst wenn sie dieser Jemand war.

„Gegenstände aus dem Besitz meiner Familie und den Hogwartsgründern. Zumindest einige.", erklärte er unwillig.

„Ha!", sie musste laut auflachen. „Der Große Lord Voldemort muss natürlich bedeutende Gegenstände wählen. Natürlich. Die so besonders sind, wie er selbst! Ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ein gewöhnlicher, kleiner Kieselstein im Flussbett, die weitaus klügere Wahl gewesen wäre?" Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und riss ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten, sodass sie sich fast den Rücken ausrenkte, um der Bewegung zu folgen.

„Wage es nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, Helia! Du bist keine Hexe, kein Zauberer! Du wirst es niemals verstehen!", sagte er und seine Stimme war gefährlich leise.

„Ach nein?", fragte sie bissig zurück. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seine Hand, die er immer noch schmerzhaft in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte, um sie in dieser Position zu halten. „Lass mich los, Tom!", befahl sie.

„Du befielst mir nicht! Du bist keine Hexe, nicht einmal ein Mensch!", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Sie wusste nicht, wie diese Worte ihren Weg nach draußen fanden. Welcher Teil ihres Gehirns sich soeben ins Nirwana verabschiedet hatte, aber die Worte kamen wie von selbst.

„Kein Mensch, nein. Aber auch kein Halbblut!", entfuhr es ihr. Dann sah sie nur noch Blitze vor ihren Augen. Er hatte sie geschlagen. Mit voller Kraft und sie war zu Boden gestürzt. Der Geschmack von Blut lag auf ihren Lippen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und betastete ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe und Wange, die schnell anschwoll. Mit der Rückseite ihrer Hand fuhr sie darüber, um das Blut wegzuwischen. Er hatte sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und beachtete sie nicht mehr.

„Weißt du, das wirklich, wirklich Tragische an der ganzen Situation ist, dass wenn du nun stirbst, so stirbst und das wirst du, Tom, kann ich nichts für dich tun. Gar nichts. Du wirst sterben. Wenn nicht heute Nacht, dann an einem anderen Tag.", sagte sie ruhig, rappelte sich wieder auf und richtete ihre Frisur. „Du wirst sterben. Er weiß von den Horcruxen und selbst wenn du ihn heute Nacht tötest, wird es andere geben, die sie an seiner Stelle zerstören. Was willst du dann tun?" Sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und versuchte die Blutung mit einem Taschentuch zu stoppen.

„Dann werde ich Neue machen.", gab er gelangweilt zurück.

„Kaum." antwortete sie, „Nicht so wie du aussiehst." Er starrte sie entgeistert an. Hatte sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Legte sie es darauf an, ihn zu provozieren? Wollte sie, dass er sie heute Nacht, noch vor allen anderen, ins Jenseits schickte?

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass du dich damit nur noch verwundbarer gemacht hast? Tom! Ich kann - wenn du so stirbst - nichts für dich tun. Du kannst nicht auf die andere Seite, so – SO VERSTÜMMELT!", schrie sie ihn an. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.

„Es gibt immer einen Weg.", sagte er gelassen. „Und den solltest du besser finden. Jetzt geh bevor ich mich vergesse! GEH!", schrie er zurück. Sie gehorchte. Ihr war klar, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte mit ihm zu reden. Er wollte es nicht verstehen und sich weiter von ihr demütigen lassen, wollte er auch nicht, was sie verstand. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Es war so viel Wut und Verzweiflung in ihr und das wusste er auch. Helia hatte nie zu der Art Frauen gehört, die anfingen zu weinen, wenn sie wütend oder verzweifelt waren. Sie gehörte eher – wie er selbst – zu den Menschen die explodierten. Wütend wurden, verletzend. Aber Wut und Verzweiflung waren gut. Es zeigte ihm deutlich, dass sie sich sehr dafür interessierte, was schlussendlich mit ihm passieren würde. Sie würde einen Weg finden. Einen Weg zurück finden, von der einen Welt zur anderen. Das war die Abmachung und sie schien diese Abmachung um alles in der Welt einhalten zu wollen. Und dann begann es erneut. Das schwere Atmen, der leere Blick. Helia erkannte es sofort. Sie stand in der Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Und da geht Nummer fünf. Großartig!", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


End file.
